Red Dragon for a Crimson Princess
by Rhongomyniad Alter
Summary: Shiki Shirayuki, despite having little (read: zero) experience with dating, was reasonably sure they were not supposed to end with your date running a spear through you. He could have really done without the whole "dying" bit too. Waking up next to a gorgeous redhead in his bed afterwards though? Worth it.
1. A Date, a Death, and a Devil

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 **BEEP BEEP BE-**

"Really gotta change that alarm to something less annoying," Shiki said, groaning as he turned off his alarm clock. Fighting the temptation to close his eyes and go back to sleep for five more minutes, knowing "five more minutes" would wind up being an extra hour and that he'd be late to school for it, he threw the covers off and let the chilly morning air wake him up a bit. Rolling out of bed and onto his feet, he tiredly stretched, enjoying the popping of his stiff joints.

"What day is it?" he wondered aloud, looking towards the calendar pinned to his wall. April 7th, a Saturday. "Working today," he said, trying to remember his schedule for the day. 8:30 AM to 3 PM, classes at Kuoh Academy. 3:30 PM to 6:30 PM, working his part-time job at the Black Dog restaurant. From 7 PM on he was free.

It was actually his last day working as his boss, a man that he only knew as "Azazel", had informed him the restaurant was going to be undergoing renovations soon and closing down for the time being. Something about having a bar built on the second floor. He hadn't been paying much attention at the time due to Azazel having handed him his severance paycheck early, with enough zeroes on the end that it left him more than a little dazed.

Shiki turned his gaze from the calendar to his alarm clock. 6:35 AM, enough time to take a shower, brush his teeth, eat breakfast, walk to school, get there with time to spare and chat with his friends. If he got there early enough maybe he'd be able to stop them from trying to peek on the Kendo club. That last thought made him laugh. He could get there before Matsuda and Motohama both, warn the Kendo club, board up any and all areas they used to peek on them and those two would _still_ find a way to pull it off. Their determination, if nothing else, was to be admired.

"Shiki, are you up? It's time for school!" a feminine voice called out to him from downstairs.

"Yes, kaa-san!"

He stepped into the bathroom attached to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Stripping off his pajamas, he gave himself a quick once over in the full-length mirror attached to the back of the door.

Wavy, unkempt black hair fell to his shoulders, a menace to any comb or brush that tried to tame it, bangs long enough cover his forehead with a fringe that came down just above the bridge of his nose. He was thankful he preferred the whole messy hair look, the one time he tried to get it under control had been a disaster. Mouth set in a small smirk as he looked himself over, liking what his dark brown eyes saw. He wasn't overly vain, or at least he didn't hope so, but he did take a bit of pride in his body and the work he put into it to keep it looking the way it did. His build wasn't incredibly muscular for his size, an above-average 182.9 cm (approximately 6 feet), more wiry than excessively bulky. No scars anywhere to mar his pale white skin. Average-sized hands and feet, fingernails and toenails neatly cut. He looked, in his personal and totally one hundred percent unbiased opinion, good.

A quick shower and brushing later and he rushed downstairs, eager to enjoy his mother's cooking. He sped to his seat, to his father's displeasure. "Don't run in the house," he said sternly, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Sorry, tou-san." Shiki apologized automatically, this exchange just another one of their daily morning rituals. His father, Shirayuki Tatsuya, was a strict man. Not totally inflexible but still rather rigid in his views. It came from his history as a well-respected, hard-working, former Police Sergeant of Kuoh Town's police force before he had retired. At times it felt like the only person that could change his mind on a matter was his wife, Shiki's mother, Shirayuki Asuka.

"Oh relax, dear. He just smelled my cooking and couldn't help himself. Isn't that right?" Shiki's mother said jokingly as she came up behind him, placing his and his father's breakfast on the table. A traditional Western breakfast of scrambled eggs, crisp bacon and a piece of toast. Shiki gave a quick nod and dug in eagerly after saying a small thanks, making his mother laugh. His father just sighed and set down the paper before following his son's example, albeit at a slower pace.

* * *

"Murayama's boobs are huge!"

"82-70-81."

"Katase has such great legs!"

"78.5-65-79."

Shiki sighed as he watched his two friends ogle the Kendo team changing into their school uniforms through a peephole. How they avoided outright expulsion considering this and some of the things they outright said, loudly at that, could easily be considered sexual harassment was anyone's guess. After their first year at Kuoh Academy, he had given up trying to figure it out, just accepting it as some weird blessing that the two didn't get kicked out of school.

"Oi, you wanna take a look at this, Shiki? It's some great stuff!" Matsuda called out to him, not moving away from his bent over position with his face glued to the wall, Motohama alongside him.

Shiki ran a hand through his hair in both amusement and exasperation. His two best friends since elementary school and even to this day he just couldn't understand how they got like this. In middle school, Matsuda had been a full-on school sports star, always either in the school gym working out or taking part in the games himself. Motohama had been in the Photography club, putting his ridiculously great eyesight to use by creating the perfect scenes for his pictures. The summer break after they graduated from and all three got admitted into Kuoh Academy, which had become co-ed at that time, it was like their hormonal switch got flipped.

Shiki had been on a trip with his family and when he came back Matsuda was proclaiming himself a lolicon and Motohama had somehow acquired the ability to deduce a girl's three sizes just from a glance. For a while, he thought it was the two of them playing a joke on him but it eventually became painfully obvious that over the small time period where he was gone they just changed entirely. Talks they had that used to be about video games and anime became more centered around girls than anything else and scenes like the one he was witnessing became the norm. That's not to say he himself wasn't interested in girls, he definitely was, but those two took it to another level.

Still, despite all that, he stuck by them. Regardless of the fact that they had become the most perverse of perverts he couldn't just up and leave them. They were his best friends after all, stuck by him through thick and thin. Hell, they had been the ones to reach out to him when he had no friends at all in elementary school after the one girl he used to play with moved away with her family. The least he could do was put up with their hobbies and do his best to keep them out of too much trouble.

"No, Matsuda, I'm fine. You might want to keep your voices down though, otherwise they'll hear you."

"Yeah, keep your voice down, dumbass!"

"Who are you calling a dumbass, dumbass?!"

He heard the girls in the changing room scream about overhearing something from outside and decided it was time to make an exit. No point in letting all three of their reputations take a hit when he could avoid it, but it wasn't as if Matsuda and Motohama had good reputations to begin with. Though to be fair his own rep wasn't the greatest anyway, mostly due to the company he kept, but he at least managed to narrowly avoid being labeled a pervert by the entire student body.

Picking his bag off the ground he calmly walked away from the scene without a glance back, even when he heard the anguished cries of Motohama and Matsuda as the girls of the Kendo club laid into the two with their bamboo swords. Just because they were his friends didn't mean he was going to bail them out _all_ of the time.

Besides, things were funnier this way.

* * *

"You left us behind, you bastard! Those practice swords still hurt ya know!" Matsuda yelled as he and Matsuda nursed their wounds, the three of them relaxing near the old school building.

"Yeah, what the hell was up with that? I thought the three of us were a team!" Motohama said in agreement.

Shiki chuckled. "It's just your own bad luck that you got caught. I told you to keep quiet for a reason, idiots."

"You traitorous prince-type bastard, abandoning your comrades so heartlessly!"

Shiki gave Matsuda a light whack over the head for that. "Don't attach dumb labels like "prince-type" to me, stupid! I'm about as far away from that as I can be without directly being like you two." he said, agitated.

"Pfft, not a prince, he says, as girls confess to him-"

"That happened literally once at the beginning of last year and she got scared off after one day as soon as she found out my best friends are the "Perverted Duo"!"

"Whatever, it still happened and that makes you a prince," Matsuda said with finality. Shiki sighed. They were impossible to argue with sometimes, the both of them. Still, he wouldn't trade it, or them, for the world.

"That doesn't even make sense. Tell you what, next time I'll..." Shiki's sentence trailed off as he noticed someone watching the three of them from one of the windows of the old school building. Gorgeous crimson red hair framing a beautifully regal face with two incredible blue eyes. For a brief moment, her gaze fell on him, blue eyes meeting brown, and it felt like he had forgotten to breathe. It was only when she retreated back inside that he realized his heart was beating incredibly fast. He barely registered that Motohama was saying something.

"Rias Gremory, 99-58-90. President of the Occult Research Club for three years. People say her family is from Northern Europe. One of the two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, along with Himejima Akeno," Motohama smirked as he observed the expression on his Shiki's face, who had yet to take his eyes off the window, "and way out of your league, my friend. Good taste though, she's a definite 10."

Shiki blushed slightly before turning on Motohama. "Shut up, dumbass. I don't have a thing for Rias-senpai."

"Who said anything about "having a thing" for her?" Matsuda asked smugly.

Shiki realized too late his slip-up and abruptly stood up and walked off back to the school building, blood rushing to his cheeks as he fought the urge to knock his two friend's heads together while they ribbed him over his reaction.

* * *

"That's the last of the furniture, boss. You sure you're gonna be alright moving the rest of all this?" Shiki asked as he set down the last chair of the restaurant. Two hours of hard work moving pretty much anything that wasn't nailed down into a huge storage container, to be taken to a facility and kept there until the renovations were done with.

"Kid, it's fine. I'll handle the rest." Azazel said, running a hand through his golden bangs. "I'm surprised you even came in today. What, no girlfriend to spend the day with instead?" he teased.

"Haha, very funny," Shiki said sarcastically. "I came in because, despite you making jokes like that, you weren't the _worst_ person I've ever worked for. Figure I might as well come down and help you pack everything up. Wouldn't want you throwing out your back trying to lift something, old man." he joked. Before Azazel could make a comment on the "old man" crack, Shiki spoke again. "So where's Ikuse-san at?" he inquired about his now former coworker.

"Tobio? I've got him running a few errands. Just a few last minute things I needed to be done."

Shiki hummed in acknowledgment of the answer as he looked around the restaurant. Stripped down and laid bare, it looked so different compared to when it was bustling with people. He'd miss this job. "You better hire me back when you've got this place up and running again."

Azazel laughed. "Sure. Might have to keep you working the restaurant till you're old enough to handle the bar though," he said with a smirk before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of bills and offering them to the raven-haired boy. "Here." Shiki looked at his hand with wide eyes.

"Boss, you already paid me my severance."

"Consider this a bonus then. Just take it."

Shiki did as he was told and took it from Azazel's hand. "T-This feels like a lot of money, man. Are you sure this is alright?" he asked, unsure if it was okay to be taking such a huge amount.

Azazel chuckled. "Kid, money's for spending and you were one of my most valuable employees. Take it." Shiki just nodded and put the bills in his pants pocket. "Get yourself a girlfriend and spend some of it on showing her a good time. Who knows, you might get laid before your high school days are entirely wasted."

"You know, now that you're not my boss I feel comfortable saying that you're a real dick sometimes."

"Come on, there's gotta be one girl you're into at that school of yours. Kuoh Academy's full of future beauties."

"Okay, first off, that sounds weird coming from a guy that could be old enough to be some of their fathers. Secondly, I'm not even going to ask how you know that. Finally, even if there was someone I'm interested, they..." he stopped and tried to think of a way to properly phrase it without admitting too much. "We just run in different circles. It wouldn't happen." Shiki took out his phone to check the time. 6:00 PM, earlier than usual but there wasn't anything left to do. "Anyway, looks like you've got everything handled here so I'm gonna head home."

"Sure." Azazel extended his hand. "Was good seeing you one last time before closing shop, kid. Take care of yourself."

Shiki grasped the outstretched hand in a firm handshake. "Yeah, you too. I had a lot of fun working here. Later, boss." Letting go of the older man's hand, he walked out.

Azazel sighed as he watched the teen go. "I hope for your sake you get stronger, Shiki. I can only keep Vali from trying to find his "rival" for so long."

* * *

Shiki was walking home with a huge smile on his face. Azazel had given him 100k yen exactly, more than what could constitute a "bonus" for a restaurant waiter but he wouldn't be complaining anytime soon. The only thoughts in his head were on what he'd spend it on.

"Probably shouldn't tell kaa-san or tou-san. They'll just make me put it in the bank and save it." Shiki mumbled as he tried to figure out what he'd do with the unexpected cash. Something fun, but what exactly evaded him.

 _'Get yourself a girlfriend and spend some of it on showing her a good time.'_

Azazel's words ran through his mind as he crossed the overpass on his walk home. He scoffed, "Yeah right. If only it was that easy."

"U-Um, excuse me. Shirayuki-kun?" Shiki turned around to look at the person addressing him.

He was met with the sight of a stunning girl, almost breathtaking with the setting sun behind her. Jet black hair long enough to reach her waist, wide and innocent violet eyes, a hint of a blush on her cheeks, mouth set in a bright smile. A dark red jacket over a white undershirt with a bow and a green skirt. The chest area of her jacket, in particular, stretching to accommodate her more than generous assets.

'There has got to be something in this town's water that makes those that huge.' he thought idly, eyes falling to the young woman's breasts before he snapped them back up to her face. He didn't need the trouble that came along with being caught staring, even if her chest was enormous. He did note that he hadn't seen this girl's uniform before but wrote it off as her being from a school he was unacquainted with.

"Hello. Do I know you?" He replied politely.

"No, you don't. My name is Amano Yuuma." Evening daze. That was a nice name. "Um, I was wondering, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" the girl finished a bit loudly, looking embarrassed.

"Not currently, no," he replied, earning another smile from the girl.

"I'm glad then!"

'Okay, that's kind of rude to say. Kinda messed up to ask a guy if he's got a girl and then say you're happy when he says no. And judging by the way it looks like she's trying to stop herself from panicking I think she just heard it the same way I did.'

"Wait, that's not what I mean! C-can I please try that again?" Yuuma asked him, making him smile and give her a nod. This girl was really cute. "Thanks." She took a breath to calm herself and began again. "S-Since you're not seeing anyone at the moment, I was wondering if you might be interested in going out with me?"

Shiki stood there stunned. Was this really happening? What were the chances of him lamenting his lack of a love life and then suddenly a girl appearing as if out of nowhere to ask him out? "I, uh..." he began before his mind flashed back to earlier that day and a glimpse of red hair. He had his sights set on someone already, didn't he? So shouldn't he refuse? It's wrong to date a person if you have feelings for someone else but is it still wrong when that person likely doesn't even know you exist?

 _'... and way out of your league, my friend.'_

'It's not going to happen, Shirayuki. You live in two different worlds, who are you kidding? Were you really going to turn down a date with a girl because of some hopeless crush you have? What are you going to do, just never date anyone _ever_? Wake up already, idiot!'

"Sure, I'd love to. Is tomorrow okay? Around 2 PM?" Shiki asked, smiling. It was only fair he give this girl a chance. Who knows, maybe it would go well. She certainly seemed sweet enough, and the bold way she approached him to ask him out was pretty endearing. Either way, this was an opportunity to move on and he'd be a fool to let it pass him by.

Yuuma nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds great! The sooner, the better. We'll meet here tomorrow then?"

"Sure."

"Alright. See you tomorrow then!" Yuuma skipped away in the opposite direction. "I'm looking forward to our date!" She called out as she left, leaving Shiki alone on the overpass.

"I've got a date." He paused as the realization sunk in. "Holy shit, I've got a date. I have to tell somebody about this." He pulled out his phone, flipped it open and began to scroll through his contacts list. Mother, Father, Motohama, Matsuda, Aika. Literally nobody he could share this with.

His mother would likely react by screaming, then gushing over her "baby boy" and his first date, before trying to give him advice on how to be a "proper gentleman". His father would just tell him should be focusing on his studies instead of chasing after girls with that same disapproving look of his that he always seemed to have. Motohama and Matsuda? Both would either say he was lying and try to call him on it or they'd simultaneously curse him out for getting a date while they were both still single and had no prospects on the horizon of that changing. Aika then? God no. She'd just ask what his chances were of him having sex on the first date before recommending him positions.

"Wow. My social life sucks," he said as he flipped his phone shut. "Doesn't matter, I've got a date." He resumed his walk home before stopping once more.

"Wait a minute. Where do I even take her?!"

* * *

Shiki sighed as he looked at his phone's clock again. 2:10 PM.

'Would you calm the hell down? So she's a little late, that doesn't mean you got stood up. Just _relax_. She's not going to like you if you're a neurotic mess.'

He looked himself over again. He didn't really have any "date clothes" and, given how this little rendezvous had been set up to be so soon after their first meeting, he hadn't had the opportunity to buy any either. With little option left he had decided to just work with whatever looked good in his closet. Navy blue blazer over a plain white t-shirt, a pair of black denim jeans and black dress shoes. Too similar to his school uniform than he'd care to admit but then again the uniform did look good.

In a way, he was thankful that she was a bit late. It gave him more time to figure out where exactly he would take her. He had spent all night looking up good places to take a date in Kuoh Town and came up with scant few, and the ideas he did have didn't seem interesting even to him. Was dinner and a movie overdone? Probably. He wished he knew a bit more about Yuuma to at least be able to gauge her likes and dislikes well enough. In the end, he hadn't figured out what to do other than playing it by ear, something he was sure would bite him in the ass.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and smiled. 'Finally.' he thought, turning to face the other person. It wasn't Yuuma. He had been approached by a stranger, someone he could only describe as one of the weirder girls he had ever seen.

Short brown hair with two symmetrical tufts on the left and right sides, almost resembling wings, sharp gray eyes with ruby red lipstick. Her outfit was just as weird, a dress having some sort of bat theme or motif to it. Before he could even ask her what she wanted she offered him a flyer, likely an advertisement to wherever she worked. He took it unthinkingly and would have offered a half-hearted thanks in exchange if she hadn't just smiled and walked away immediately after he took it, leaving just as quickly as she suddenly appeared.

Shiki turned the flyer over. "We grant your wish." was written on it with some sort of weird occult circle stamped in the middle. He idly wondered what kind of scam this was before folding the flyer up and sliding it into his back pocket. He'd get rid of it later, when he had the time. With that minor distraction over with he leaned back against the bridge and watched traffic go by. Ten more minutes. He'd wait ten more minutes and if she didn't show then he'd take it as a sign.

Fortunately, he wasn't left waiting much longer as Yuuma came running up, waving to him. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Shiki-kun! Were you here long?" He took note that she had dressed casually as well, just a simple short black dress with a small, light purple jacket over it. He was thankful he hadn't under or overdressed.

"Nope, only recently got here," he lied. Wouldn't do him any good to say he had been waiting and she had already apologized for being late. "Ready for our date?"

Yuuma nodded and linked her arm with his, making him blush as he felt her breast push against his arm.

'Now just don't do anything stupid and maybe you'll be fine.'

* * *

The date was going well. The pair spent an hour and a half in a movie theater lightly snacking on popcorn while watching a romance movie. Well, Yuuma watched it. Shiki spent most of it zoning out and sneaking looks at his date. The romance genre as a whole wasn't really his thing but taking a girl to an action movie on the first date when you know nothing about her seemed like a bad idea even to him.

After the movie, they had somehow found themselves in a clothing store, with Yuuma having him try on different shirts and giving her opinions. That kind of made him worried that his own clothing choice had been horrible but he decided to put such thoughts to the side. It was making Yuuma happy, oddly enough, so he'd put up with it. Even bought her a necklace as a gift while they were there. It wasn't that expensive and it looked good on her, a simple silver necklace with a heart pendant hanging from it. Plus he still had his "bonus" from Azazel so he figured he might as well take the man's advice.

He even learned a bit more about the mysterious girl that asked him out as they ate at a fast food joint. She had a large family, a lot of which she didn't keep in touch with, and was currently living with her two sisters and an older brother. She had moved to Kuoh fairly recently with them as well because of a job opportunity. She wasn't on particularly good terms with her father due to something she had done in the past, a subject she was quick to move on from.

In exchange, he told her about himself and growing up in Kuoh. He avoided telling her too much about Motohama and Matsuda, not wanting her to get the wrong impression of him due to their more "vulgar" hobbies, just that he had two friends who were real troublemakers. Not necessarily a lie either.

All in all, it was a good date. They kept each other laughing and smiling. It was probably the most fun Shiki had had in a while. Everything was going perfectly. He felt like he was really connecting to Yuuma. Kind, sweet, beautiful, intelligent, funny, who wouldn't like a girl like that? This was a good experience for him. A date that went well and hopefully she'd let him take her out on another. He'd like that.

However, it looked like the date was coming to an end. The sun was setting and it was getting late.

"This was a really great date, Shiki-kun. I had a lot of fun." Yuuma said, arm linked with his as they stopped in front of a water fountain in a small park. "Could I ask you for one small favor before it ends?" she asked, looking up at him brightly.

"Sure, what is it?"

Yuuma unlinked their arms and stood in front of him. She leaned in and Shiki's brain began to go into overdrive. Was she asking for a kiss? Should he lean in too? But what if that wasn't what her intention was and he's completely misreading the situation? So he should just let her make the first move, right? But didn't girls like it when guys made the first move? As he was running through a hundred different scenarios Yuuma stood on her toes, body pressing against his, and whispered something in his ear that made his heart stop.

"Would you die for me?"

At first, he didn't feel the pain, only the feeling of something warm and wet trickling down his stomach and legs. It took a few moments but when the pain hit and he looked down if he could have screamed he would have.

A spear.

There was a spear in his stomach, impaling him.

Yuuma was stabbing him.

In the back of his mind, he registered that the sensation he had been feeling moments earlier, before the searing pain, was blood dripping down his lower body from the wound to his stomach.

"So sorry about this, Shiki-kun. This really was a fun time." Yuuma yanked out the spear and Shiki dropped to the ground on his knees. He couldn't even raise his hands to his stomach to try and stem the bleeding, the pain was so much that he couldn't move. He was feeling dizzy and his vision was going hazy already as he began to bleed out.

"It's a shame, really. This was just your bad luck. Your existence poses a serious threat to us and our organization. If you have to hold a grudge against anyone in your last moments then God is to blame for placing that Sacred Gear inside of you."

Sacred Gear? Organization? _God?_ What was she even talking about? She had _stabbed_ him and now she was talking about things he couldn't understand. He opened his mouth to try and say something, anything to her, but whatever words he had died on his tongue as he heard the sound of wings unfurl. Huge, black-feathered wings sprouting from Yuuma's back.

"Don't worry though. This," the spear in her hand disappeared as if by magic, before she raised the same hand that wielded the spear she used to stab him to run her finger over the heart pendant on the necklace, "I'll keep as a gift. You did show me a good time, after all. And here I thought it'd be boring." she finished.

She flapped her wings and rose off the ground. "Thanks for the memories, Shiki-kun." With those parting words and one last smile, she was gone, flying off. Shiki watched from his position in shock, horror, and confusion. The last minute of his life still wasn't processable to him.

He collapsed face-forward, stomach pressed against the warm concrete. Rolling over to try and alleviate the pain of his stomach, he gasped when the same agony was felt, only now from his back. Stabbed through the stomach and all the way out through his back. Of course.

He should have been angry, furious even. Yuuma had killed him in cold blood for something he couldn't understand, something that made no sense to him whatsoever. Led him on the entire day, faked everything, just to reach the goal of ending his life. Yet he didn't have it in him to be angry at that moment. To spend any more time thinking about her in his last moments would be a waste. He could only hope that one day, one beautiful day just like this, she'd be happy. Happy and content with her life, wherever she wound up.

And that that happiness of hers would be destroyed right before her eyes, that she would feel all the pain, misery, betrayal and helplessness he felt as he laid in a pool of his own blood, right up until she died.

'I'm dying.'

It was the obvious conclusion to draw but thinking the actual words made the pain so much worse. People always say that your life flashes before your eyes before your death but the only thing that came to his mind was his regrets.

He'd never see Motohama and Matsuda finally get girlfriends who could deal with them being horndogs. He'd never tease Aika when she finally settled down and got herself a decent boyfriend as payback for the year she had spent messing with him. He'd never finally feel like he made his father proud of him for once in his life. Dying like this was going to break his mother's heart, her only son becoming just the victim of a random homicide.

But there was one regret that stuck out most in his mind at that moment, the regret he felt for never telling that one girl his feelings. The girl with crimson red hair that put the luster of his lifeblood to shame. Even if she didn't remember him, even if she would have shot him down, even if she didn't care and had no reaction at all, he wanted to at least tell her. He wasn't sure what to define it as, but it was _something._ Something that would go unexpressed now, as he laid dying, alone, in a small park not that far from his house.

He had gone on this date to move on from the silly little crush he had and now, in his dying moments, he was thinking about her. Was this some sort of poetic irony?

'If I had to die," he thought, a bitter smile coming to his lips, 'I wouldn't have minded it so much if it was in her arms.'

Dark spots were appearing in his vision, blinding him, but he could hear someone approaching. Maybe he wouldn't die alone after all. His ears just barely picked up what the person, female by the sound of their voice, was saying. He could have sworn he recognized the voice but being so close to death he wasn't even sure if he wasn't just hallucinating in his final moments.

"Well, this is a surprise. For the Fallen Angels to make such an aggressive move, they must be desperate." Fallen Angels? What was she talking about? Is that what killed him? The thought almost made him laugh. Killed by a literal angel. What a joke. Yuuma was definitely no angel, even if she played the part oh so well. "Not to worry, I'll gladly save you. In exchange, please live for me."

Those were the last words he heard before his vision finally failed him and the world went dark.

* * *

 ** **BEEP BEEP BEEP****

 ** **BEEP BEEP BEEP****

 ** **BEEP BEEP BE-****

'No, seriously. Alarm. Change.' Shiki thought as he flicked it off. The movement made him groan in discomfort. His head was killing him something fierce. What did he do yesterday? Yesterday, yesterday, that was the 8th? His date with Yuuma, right. That ended well, didn't it? They went to a movie, he bought her that necklace, they got a bite to eat, and then she… stabbed him? No, that was just some weird dream. But why in the world did he not remember how that date ended?

'Maybe it ended so badly I had to repress the memory of it.' Shiki thought with a small laugh. A laugh that quickly died when he heard someone else's light breathing. Someone else's breathing in his bed. Was that Yuuma in his bed? Did he have sex last night? Did he lose his virginity last night and have no memory of it?! Deciding to just check and figure out what's what he peeled back the covers blocking the other person from view. When he did his heart leaped into his throat.

Rias Gremory.

Rias Gremory was in his bed.

Rias Gremory was in his bed, naked.

'If I've died and gone to Heaven then please don't let them resuscitate me.' Shiki thought, his eyes wide as they ran over every inch of Rias' body.

Breathtaking crimson red hair splayed out on his pillow and bed cover, bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, with a single strand of hair sticking out from the top of her head. Smooth, snow white skin. A face that was just the right combination of cute and drop-dead gorgeous. Pink, soft-looking lips. Not a single flaw or mark on any part of her body that he could see. Her figure was beyond stunning. A large, incredible set of breasts jutting from her chest with medium-sized light pink areola, and equally pink nipples. A smooth, flat stomach that led to a slim waist and wide hips. Pale thighs he wanted to rest his head on. Legs that seemed to go on forever. He blushed beet red as he realized he could see _everything_ , including the fact that there wasn't a hair on her body aside from her head.

Perfection. It seemed so cheesy to describe someone's body with such a word but to be honest there was no better word in Shiki's mind, which was close to short-circuiting, to describe the young woman sleeping in his bed.

It was only after observing Rias' naked body did he realize that he was naked too. Completely nude, and he knew for a fact that that was not how he went to sleep. Maybe in just a pair of boxers if the summer heat got unbearable but they were in Spring right now. Fairly chilly too, if he was being honest, considering the draft he felt from the open window.

'Why the hell am I thinking about the weather!?' Shiki cried mentally. He had Rias freaking Gremory in his bed and his thoughts wander to the damn weather, what was wrong with him? Maybe the shock of seeing her had killed his brain cells.

"Mm."

Was she waking up!? No, wait, that was good. She would have very important answers to some questions he had, such as why she was naked in his bed, why he was naked in his bed, and what exactly happened last night.

Rias let out another soft moan and sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she finally opened then, shining deep blue, she was greeted by the sight of Shiki sitting up next to her on her left, looking at her with wide eyes. She laughed lightly.

"Good morning, Shirayuki-kun. It's nice to see you again. Have your studies been going well?"

His studies? She actually remembered him?

No, this wasn't the first time Shirayuki Shiki met Rias Gremory or spoken to her. Their first meeting had actually been when he was in his first year at Kuoh Academy and she was in her second.

He had been in the school library, struggling with some of the coursework. High school was a lot harder than he had anticipated and he was already feeling like he was falling behind. As he was cursing his Science homework and Shido-sensei for being such a prick in assigning them so much when someone asked if he wanted help. He had been fully prepared to tell whoever was sticking their nose in his business that no, he _not_ want help, he wanted to be angry. When he whirled around to do just that his words died in his throat.

Shiki wasn't sure what exactly his first words were to Rias Gremory but honestly, he was just glad he didn't ask her to marry him on the spot. Whatever he _did_ say must have been funny as she laughed a bit before sitting down next to Shiki and proceeding to spend the next hour tutoring him.

Poor boy never stood a chance.

That was the extent of their history.

Not a very exciting story but it was a memory he held close to his heart.

Maybe it was a bit childish to have a crush, not that he had a crush of course, on someone who had just shown him some kindness as his senpai but he was pretty sure that if he had fallen for Rias, not that he had fallen for her of course, nobody would be able to blame him for it.

Now they were here, both naked, in his bed, with Rias asking him about his studies. The universe was just funny like that, he supposed.

"G-Good morning, Rias-senpai. My s-schoolwork's going fine."

Smooth.

Distantly he could hear his mother calling out to him from downstairs, asking if he was awake. Unfortunately, he no longer had the higher brain function to manage to answer her while maintaining a conversation with Rias. It only got worse as he could hear her coming up the stairs to check on him after receiving no response.

His bedroom door began to open.

"Shiki, are you o-"

He jumped out of bed and slammed his shoulder into the door, shutting it before she could peek her head in and see the nude redhead sitting on his bed.

"YES, KAA-SAN, I'M FINE, I'M UP!" Shiki shouted to his mother on the other side of the door. He turned his head back to Rias. "Get dressed quickly, please!" he whispered, scared out of his mind.

"Okay? Well, breakfast is already on the table, just come down whenever you're ready."

Shiki turned back to the door. "You got it, on my way already!"

"Breakfast? That sounds wonderful."

Shiki's head whipped towards Rias in horror so quickly it was amazing he hadn't snapped his own neck. Why? Why did she have to do that? Was she trying to have him killed?!

"Shiki." His mother had that tone of voice. The tone of voice he only heard when he knew he had fucked up so badly, so incredibly, so stupendously that it couldn't be put into words. "Who was that." It was not a question. "Shiki, is there a girl in your room." Again, not a question. Before he could even think up a lie, convincing or otherwise, he heard her walk away. There went any possible hope of sneaking Rias out before his parents discovered her.

He pressed his back against the door and slowly slid down until he sat on the ground. Rias was still looking at him, amused at his antics. He shivered as he sat there, staring ahead listlessly. This ranked highly on his list of awful experiences of his life, which was weird because it started as one of the best. The only thing that topped it currently was the time he got in a fist fight with some girl's boyfriend because Motohama just _had_ to try hitting on her.

No, wait, that wasn't why he was shivering. He looked down. He realized he was still naked. Sitting on the floor. Naked. With Rias looking at him. Who was also still naked.

His hands snapped between his thighs to hide his manhood out of embarrassment as his face began to burn so hot he was sure there was steam coming off of his cheeks. He wanted to die. He was wrong, there was no way this could be Heaven. If it was then it was slowly becoming Hell. He took a deep breath and tried to force his heart to stop trying to hammer its way out of his chest.

"R-Rias-senpai, can you please cover yourself? I can see everything..."

Smooth as sandpaper.

He idly wondered what the chances of the ground opening up to swallow him were. Probably not that high. How unfortunate.

"It's fine. You can look if you want to."

Oh God, his brain really was going to explode at this rate. Did she know what she was doing to him?!

"You were hurt pretty badly last night. It's a good thing I arrived when I did, otherwise, you may not have made it. I healed you with my demonic power. Your stomach should be fine now but please tell me if it hurts anywhere." Hurt pretty badly? _Demonic power?_ What did she mean by any of this? The last thing he remembered was…

Being stabbed. Yuuma. Black wings. Blood, so much blood. A hole in his stomach. Regret. A desire to live. Hearing someone speak to him but being unable to comprehend what was being said. Dying.

He looked at Rias with wide eyes as she slid off his bed and walked towards him. The revelation of what happened last night possibly being real was too much for him. He was too busy trying to come to grips with the fact that he had died. She knelt down next to him until they were face to face. She pressed her palm against his still warm cheek, taking his face into her hand.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I, Rias Gremory, am a Devil and your Master. I saved your life, Shirayuki-kun. May I call you Shiki?"

Huh.

Beautiful _and_ crazy.

He could live with that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Giving this another try, this time with a protagonist's personality and backstory** ** **that I feel I can**** ** **properly write**** ** **. Hopefully in an entertaining way.**** ** **H**** ** **ere are the bare essentials: Issei-replacement fic, OC protagonist, canon events that I include in the story are liable to being rearranged as I see fit (as you've probably already noticed), no idea where I'm taking the pairing other than a few ideas I have rolling around in my head.**** ** **For those wondering, this will not just be a retreading of canon events, there will be original content, I just have to build up to it. These things take time after all.****

 ** **Oh and as a side note, for those that have difficulty imagining what Shiki looks like, imagine Joker from Persona 5, just a bit taller,**** ** **hair a bit longer,**** ** **and dark brown eyes rather than gray. He was the basis of the character design.****

 ** **Anyway, read and review, tell me what I did wrong, what I did right, what interested you, etc. I promise to stick with this story. Have a nice day.****


	2. Information and Explanations

'This has got to be the most awkward event of my entire life.'

Any other day and Shiki would have wolfed down his breakfast and been out the door already. Nope, not today though. Today was a special, incredibly weird day. Today was the day he woke up next to a naked Rias Gremory, who proceeded to inform him she was a Devil, and became very intimate with the feeling of his heart pounding against his ribcage.

It began when he rushed out of his bedroom, holding his school uniform around his lower body to try and preserve his dignity, into his bathroom. He spent the first few minutes in front of a mirror, trying to find any sign of the stab wound from last night. There was nothing. No scar, no stitches, no marks, absolute nothing to indicate that he had wound up on the business end of a spear and been patched up. If last night really had happened and Rias healed him with that "demonic power" of hers then it was certainly effective.

The feeling persisted after a quick and rushed shower, hadn't gone away when he came out to the sight of Rias dressing, and if anything it got worse when the two of them came downstairs together and were greeted by his mother, who had even set out an additional plate of food for Rias. His father hadn't said anything, only raising an eyebrow when he saw his son and the redhead walk down. Eating breakfast in complete silence, his father watching his every move and his mother looking like she was trying to figure out the right words to say for such an unexpected event did not rank very highly on a list of things he'd want to repeat any time soon. Or ever.

"So..." Oh good, his mother was breaking the incredibly uncomfortable silence. This was sure to go well. If he really had died yesterday as Rias said he wondered if he'd be setting a new record for most deaths in less than 24 hours after his mother was done with him. He could only hope that she wouldn't be too hard on Rias since she had, as far as he knew, done nothing wrong. "Gremory-san, was it?"

"Yes but please feel free to call me Rias."

"I see. Rias-san then." Her tone was completely neutral but Shiki knew better than think things were okay. This was the calm before the storm. His father staring him down wasn't helping. "What _exactly_ were you doing in my son's room?"

"We were sleeping together."

The only sound in the room was of Shiki's fork falling from his hand and clanging against his plate. He twisted his head slowly to look at the girl currently signing his death warrant. Why? Why was she doing this? Did she hate him for some reason? Was she getting enjoyment out of seeing him squirm?

"Sleeping together. I see."

What. Where was the explosion from his mother? Where was his father's reprimand? Why wasn't anyone saying _anything_ about such a blunt statement? Had everyone simultaneously gone insane?

He looked back to his mother and father. They both had a distant, empty look in their eyes like they weren't all there at the moment. They were just eating their food passively, not questioning Rias' answer in the least.

Rias leaned over and began to whisper in Shiki's ear. "I'm sorry, it looked like this was going to be a bit of a difficult situation so I used my power. This will wear off once when we're gone."

Power, huh? The whole "Devil" thing again.

He glanced back at his parents, who still hadn't reacted to what Rias had said beyond a casual acceptance.

"You're sure they'll go back to normal, right?" he asked, more than a little worried that this could be something permanent. This was convenient but he'd also like his parents to _not_ be brain-dead zombies.

"I guarantee it. This is only a temporary spell so they won't question the circumstances." Rias replied before going back to eating the breakfast Shiki's mother had prepared.

"I don't suppose I can call you over to do this any time I have to give them some bad news?"

* * *

The walk to school, while nowhere near as awkward, was still a rather quiet affair. Partly because Shiki didn't know what to talk about – what do you talk about when you wake up next to someone and you still don't understand the circumstances that got them in your bed? – and partly because he felt exhausted. His eyes felt like they were being strained, his arms and legs felt like they were full of lead, every step was a struggle for him. When he had asked Rias why he was feeling such a way she gave him an explanation that left him with more questions than answers.

"Don't worry, that feeling is common among fledgling Devils. It'll go away as your body adapts."

That hadn't told him much. Was he really to believe he was a Devil now? Some supernatural entity out of the Christian Bible? That was absurd. Then again, this whole morning had been "absurd" and hadn't Rias already shown off something like magic when she bewitched his parents into simply accepting her answer without a fuss? There was no rational explanation for how she could do such a thing other than some sort of magic.

Asking Rias for any more answers proved to be a dead end, with her explaining that it would be easier to tell him all the facts in a more controlled setting. The translation for that being that she didn't want him to freak out and make a scene in public, which, to be fair, was fairly likely to happen. If he was to believe everything she said was true and that the previous night wasn't just some insane dream then he had _died_ last night. That wasn't just something you roll over and accept with a casual grace.

Their arrival to the front gate of Kuoh Academy, that certainly turned some heads though. Not in a good way either, if Shiki wasn't mishearing the whispering. Hell, some of the especially rude people didn't even bother whispering!

"Who's that next to Rias-onee-sama?"

"Isn't he the guy that's friends with the Perverted Duo?"

"Him, of all people?!"

"Someone like that doesn't deserve to walk with Rias-senpai!"

"He better not try anything with her if he knows what's good for him."

"Are they always this…excited?" Shiki whispered to Rias, trying to keep his eyes staring straight ahead. If he didn't make eye contact with any of them then they wouldn't attack, right? Or maybe that was bears?

"A bit. It'll die down soon enough."

He hoped so. This level of scrutiny from the entire student body was something he hoped to never experience again. He could _still_ feel people glaring at him from the courtyard, likely wishing he would just burst into flame. Funny, he had been wishing the same thing not that long ago.

"I'll send someone for you after class has ended. Please wait for them, okay?" Shiki could only nod in response. "Wonderful. I'll see you then. Have a nice day, Shiki." With that, she left his side and walked off, leaving him waving goodbye like an idiot. Something he became conscious of as people _kept staring at him._ Quickly lowering his arm and shoving his hand in his pocket, he tried to walk as nonchalantly as he could to class, ignoring the whispers following him.

He _really_ hoped this would die down.

* * *

It did _not_ die down.

The whispering may have but the stares certainly didn't. Everyone in class kept sneaking looks at him and it was starting to grate on him. So what if he walked to school with Rias? That wasn't a reason to treat him like he was some damn zoo attraction.

Knowing that saying something about it would just make things that much worse, he resigned himself to just laying his head on his desk. Maybe he could get some rest before class started? That'd be nice after such a hectic morning.

"Moving up in the world, eh, Snow White? I'm so proud."

Shiki groaned. Of course he'd be denied a chance to catch some sleep. He rose his head and answered the one person in the entire world that kept calling him that awful nickname. Sometimes he really hated his surname.

"Good morning to you too, Aika. And stop calling me that, I know that _you_ know I hate it."

Kiryuu Aika, the most perverted girl he knew and would likely ever know. Her shamelessness was in a class all its own, even compared to Matsuda and Motohama. Short brown hair with two braids that came down the sides of her face, equipped with a pair of pink glasses that rested in front of hazel eyes, she possessed a slender figure. If not for her constant messing with him Shiki would have definitely thought she was cute, attractive even. He sometimes wondered if he had a thing for bold girls, but Aika was too much for him. There was "bold" and then there was Aika, her own personal brand of perversity and that damned habit of hers of making comments about his...manhood.

"Well aren't you crabby this morning. What's wrong? Didn't get much sleep last night?" Aika asked with a smirk before taking a seat on his desktop.

"I slept fine, it was this morning that was a problem."

"What happened? Did Rias-senpai wake up, see you and freak out?"

"She was calmer than I was, that's for sure," Shiki mumbled. He stopped and heard what he had just said, eyes going wide as he realized just how Aika would interpret it. "Please tell me that didn't sound how I think it did."

"It _sounds_ like you're saying you got with the #1 Beauty of Kuoh Academy. I know I've been telling you to put _that_ ," Aika shot a glance at his groin, "to good use but even I didn't see this coming. Nicely done. Never would have taken you for the type to really chase after what he wants but you've impressed me, Snow White."

Shiki began to turn red out of embarrassment. "Stop looking at my dick! You _know_ I don't like it when you do that!" he exclaimed, causing people to stop their conversations to look at the two of them in complete bewilderment. His blush only got worse as he realized the scene he was making, Aika looking on in amusement. "It wasn't like that anyway." he continued quietly.

Before Aika could make any further questions or jokes the school bell rang and their homeroom teacher entered the room, asking all of the students to take their seats. Aika shot him one last smirk before getting off his desk and walking to her own.

'Just make it through the day, Shirayuki. That's all you have to do.'

* * *

Thankfully, Rias was right. The mutterings and looks stopped altogether as the day dragged on. Granted, they got renewed for a small while when Motohama and Matsuda came barreling into his classroom during lunch break, demanding answers as to why he had been walking with Rias. Shiki had dealt with that situation calmly, rationally and like an adult.

He grabbed them both by the front of their blazers, pulled them close and very quietly told them that if they didn't shut up and stop causing a scene he'd tell both their mothers where they kept their porn magazines before showing them each their son's browser histories. That little talk settled the dispute very quickly and the trio went to go grab lunch as if nothing had happened.

Aika hadn't asked any more questions after that morning's conversation either, getting the feeling it was something he didn't really want to discuss in too much detail. For that, he was thankful. For as much as she was a headache at times, he was glad that she could exercise some restraint when it came to subjects he'd rather leave alone. Now if only he could get her to stop calling him "Snow White".

So now he was left sitting at his desk after class had let out, reclining back and staring at the ceiling. Whoever Rias had sent, they were late. Or, were they? She never actually said when they'd be coming, just "after class". He really needed to learn to ask for more details in these types of situations. His internal ramblings were broken as he heard the girls both in his class and in the corridors start screaming and shouting about "Kiba-kun".

Kiba Yuuto, "Prince of Kuoh Academy" and the sworn enemy of the majority of male students for being the target of so many girl's attention and affections. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, standing somewhere around 170cm, maybe a bit taller by Shiki's approximation. Always seemed to have a smile on his face, one that drove the female student body wild. Wore the standard Kuoh Academy male uniform without any alterations, not even leaving the blazer open. For the girls of the school, he was the picture perfect guy.

Shiki didn't really care for him one way or another. Didn't hate him for being the "prince" of the school, didn't know him enough to like him as a person. He was decidedly neutral. _M_ _aybe_ a little jealous of the fact that Kiba was in the Occult Research Club and he wasn't. But other than that, totally neutral. Of course, now that Kiba was bringing attention to him by approaching his desk it felt like that opinion was going to change very soon.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

Shiki looked at the crowd of girls behind Kiba currently attempting to glare him to death for interacting with their "Kiba-kun". Then looked back at the blonde.

"I've been better. Gonna take a swing in the dark here and say you're who Rias-senpai sent?" Shiki asked the blonde, trying to ignore the ones yelling at him to be more polite to Kiba.

"Correct. Shall we be going then?"

"Lead the way, Prince," Shiki said, standing up and grabbing his bag, Kiba looking at him a bit confused at the nickname he had been given but laughed it off. Shiki wasn't trying to get on anyone's bad side but at the same time, he was starting to get a little frustrated with the day's trials. Besides, it wasn't as if calling Kiba by his nickname was hurting him. Could possibly be taken a bit rudely, and _maybe_ it was a bit hypocritical of him to be calling someone else a nickname when he always tried so hard to make Aika stop, but he had spent the entire day having shit shoveled on him by practically everyone, the universe owed him one.

Almost immediately the girls started shouting again. Nothing he could really decipher or understand given how they were all screaming over one another, though he did manage to pick out a few choice words such as "Perverted Duo", "corrupted", "handsome", and something about the two of them being a pairing.

Shiki just sighed. He had been doing so well in getting rid of the unwanted attention too.

* * *

This was the room the Occult Research Club used? Granted, it certainly fit the name, what with the whole weird symbols drawn on the ceiling, the walls, the huge magic circle in the dead-center of the room on the floor, and the general atmosphere of the room as a whole. He wondered if they were using candles as a light source to fit the mood or if the old school building just flat-out wasn't wired.

"You guys definitely nailed the "occult" part of Occult Research Club, I'll give you that," Shiki muttered, looking around as Kiba chuckled.

"Yes, Buchou was very set on how this room should look and its been that way ever since." Buchou? Oh, right, Rias. She was President of this club. If the room looked like this by her design then she was a bit weirder than he had given her credit for. Or maybe this was just a Devil thing?

His eyes fell on the white-haired girl sitting on one of the Victorian-era styled sofas. "She part of the club too or did she come with the room?" Shiki joked good-naturedly. He knew who the petite girl was, he was pretty sure everyone in the school did.

Toujou Koneko, a first-year student and the unofficial "school mascot". A small, quiet girl, never really saying much and when she did it was typically in a monotone voice. She didn't even come up to his chin, though he could attribute part of that to being noticeably above the average height for a 17-year-old. Loose bangs covering her forehead with two long bangs on the side reaching down to her shoulders, the back being cut in a short bob style. Hazel eyes. Two black cat-shaped hair clips on both sides of her hair. Dressed in the standard Kuoh Academy female uniform but without the shoulder cape. Possibly had something of a sweet tooth if the youkan she was eating was any indication.

She was, without a doubt, adorable.

Kiba laughed. "She's part of the club as well. Toujo Koneko-san." Kiba gestured to Shiki as he spoke to Koneko now. "This is Shirayuki Shiki-kun."

Koneko gave him a small nod of acknowledgment as a greeting, a gesture Shiki returned, before going back to snacking.

With greetings out of the way and the room descending into silence he realized he could hear something coming from the back of the room. The sound of running water? There was a shower curtain back there. Was somebody taking a shower while they were in the room? Did they know people could see the outline of their body through the curtain? Wait a minute, he recognized that body. But there was no way it could possibly be her, could it?

Soon the sound of running water stopped and Shiki heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"Buchou, I've brought your clothes."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Shiki almost choked. Rias was behind that curtain, taking a shower. Such a scene instantly drew his mind back to that morning and having seen her undressed. He could feel the blood rushing to his face once more as he became determined to look anywhere in the room that wasn't the shower curtain.

"...Senpai's turning red."

He actually did choke that time. Did Koneko really have to call him out like that?

"Ara ara, is our new club member embarrassed?"

Shiki turned towards the unfamiliar voice that he had heard earlier.

Himejima Akeno, the second half of the "Great Ladies". Absurdly attractive, with a body women well above her age would literally kill for. Long black hair up in a ponytail tied with an orange ribbon, with two long strands of hair sticking up from her head and sloping backward. Also wore the female student uniform, shoulder cape included. Elegant, gentle and kind, she was classified by most of the male students as a "Yamato Nadeshiko", the perfect Japanese woman.

Akeno walked up to him and gave him a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm the club's vice-president, Himejima Akeno." Akeno said with a smile and a laugh.

"Shirayuki Shiki, nice to meet you too," Shiki replied, bowing in kind.

This club, if nothing else, was filled with literally the most popular people in the entire school. Both Great Ladies, one school mascot, and one prince. And then there was Shiki, who was apparently being inducted as a new member of their club if what Akeno said before introducing herself had any merit. He felt out of place, like he just didn't belong.

He didn't have much time to contemplate his belonging or lack thereof, as the shower curtain was pulled back and out stepped Rias. Fully clothed and drying her hair with a towel, she addressed Shiki for the first time since he had entered.

"Sorry for making you wait. I couldn't take a shower last night since I stayed over at your place."

"It's fine. Should we begin now then? I have a few questions."

"Sure." Rias walked over to the desk that was sitting to the right of the shower and took a seat behind it. "But first, as Club President, allow me to welcome you to the Occult Research Club. Please take a seat." Rias said, gesturing to the same couch Koneko was sitting on. Shiki did as he was bid but before he could express his thanks for the welcome, Rias continued on. "But, the Occult Research Club is a facade. Just a hobby I indulge in to hide our true actions."

"Your true actions?"

"As Devils."

Shiki looked at her in disbelief. "So what you're saying is that everyone in this room is a Devil?"

"Correct," Rias replied with a smile.

"Including me?"

"Including you."

Shiki looked around nervously. Were these people eccentric or something? But there had to be some truth to what Rias was saying, no? What she did to his parents that morning, that weird hypnosis-like spell she put them under. He had no explanation for that whatsoever. If what she was saying was true, that they were all Devils, then that meant last night he really…

"I died last night."

"You did, but thankfully – are you okay?" Rias asked worriedly, stopping herself mid-sentence to ask the raven-haired boy if he would be fine.

Shiki felt like he was going to be sick and his face showed it. The room was spinning. Or was he spinning and he didn't even know it? He couldn't breathe. Did it suddenly get really hot in here? He felt like he was burning up for some reason. Why was his heart beating so quickly? Was this what panicking was really like? Rias was right in not telling him this on the way to school, he would have most definitely caused a scene by accident.

It's one thing for someone to _tell you_ that you died the night prior, you can just write it off as a joke or them being insane. To actually understand it for yourself was a separate matter entirely. Dying wasn't just something you shrug off, it had serious implications, even more so when you apparently come back from the dead.

Akeno was quick to help, offering him a cup of tea she had brewed before his and Kiba's arrival. "Here, drink this. It'll help with the nerves."

Shiki quickly took the cup from her with shaky hands and downed half of it in one go. She hadn't been lying, it did help. Not a lot but the room wasn't spinning anymore and he no longer felt the urge to find the nearest trash can and empty his stomach. Was some damn good tea too, he noted in the back of his mind. Probably the best he'd ever had.

"T-Thanks," he said, shooting Akeno a grateful look. She just smiled back at him, happy to have been of assistance. "I died. I really died yesterday. Yuuma killed me." He felt like he was going to be sick again. He had really liked Yuuma. Really thought they had something good going and then in one fell swoop it turned out to not only be a lie, she all but admitted that she had been playing him the entire day just to kill her boredom.

He finished the rest of the cup and set it down on the table in front of him before taking a deep breath to calm himself. He died, Yuuma killed him, he was alive now. Facts. Everyone in this room is a Devil, including himself. Possibly a fact, becoming more and more likely by the minute.

He turned to Rias, who was still looking at him with worry, along with everyone else in the room now, after his brush with a panic attack. "Amano Yuuma. What is she?" He had a feeling he already knew, piecing together what he distantly recalled having had heard last night before his death with the knowledge he had now but he had to hear it directly from her.

"A Fallen Angel. Angels that used to serve God that have been cast out of Heaven and into the Underworld for their sins. They are the enemy of Devils, along with the Angels still residing in Heaven and the Church. Three separate factions, all vying for dominance. However, we are currently in a standoff. The last Great War took a toll on all three sides and, because of it, none are eager to pick up where they last left off. Do you follow so far?"

"Angels and the Church, Fallen Angels, Devils, all enemies, the only reason they're not at each other's throats is because of how their war ended. That about cover it?"

"That's a good enough summation, yes," Rias said, pleased that he was understanding everything so far despite his obvious discomfort. The discomfort that she hoped would be eased as the conversation continued on.

"Only one thing I don't get about this. How exactly do _I_ factor into all this? I'm a human, at least as far as I know. Something like a Fallen Angels should have had no reason to attack me. Especially not..." Shiki trailed off as he clenched his teeth, thinking of how Yuuma had manipulated him.

"Fallen Angels commonly manipulate humans to kill Devils, since they have no way of replenishing their forces other than to cause other Angels to fall from grace. As for why she targeted you for an assassination, it's because you hold inside you a weapon that the Fallen Angels deemed a threat. A Sacred Gear."

' _If you have to hold a grudge against anyone in your last moments then God is to blame for placing that Sacred Gear inside of you.'_

Rias had continued on, explaining about Sacred Gears and how their wielders were people of significance in history but Shiki wasn't all there at the moment. He couldn't believe it. For that, he was killed? He could feel himself getting angrier by the moment. For something as stupid as that? Because of some "weapon" he never had any knowledge of, he was stabbed and left to bleed to death in a park?

"Shiki? Are you still listening?" Rias asked, noting that his hands had curled up into fists as she was speaking and he was glaring at the ground.

"Huh? Yeah, I heard you. I was a threat because of this "Sacred Gear" thing that I have." Shiki said as he rose his head to look at her again, snapped out of his anger. There was still one question in particular left on his mind though. "I just don't get one thing. I," he took a gulp to steady himself, "died last night, right? So how am I still alive? There's not even a mark left where I was stabbed."

"That was my doing," Rias said as she pulled out a leaflet. Shiki recognized it, it looked the same as the one he had received last afternoon before his date. "This is one of the flyers we give out. The magic circle on it can be used to summon a Devil. It's more convenient this way since there are few people in the world that would go through the trouble of drawing their own. You had one of these on you as you were dying and, because of a strong wish you had, I was summoned. It's actually impressive, typically one's servants are summoned but your desire was so strong that you called me instead."

A strong desire? What in the world was she talking about? Sure, he hadn't wanted to die and he would have given anything at that moment to _not_ die but was that enough? Was such a wish strong enough to bring Rias to him? He thought back to yesterday and his last moments, trying to recall anything that could be construed as a strong desire.

 _'If I had to die," he thought, a bitter smile coming to his lips, "I wouldn't have minded it so much if it was in her arms.'_

'Oh please be joking. Seriously?' Shiki thought as he began to feel his face heat up, a feeling he was getting far too acquainted with lately. Of all the things to wish for, _that_ was what summoned Rias? 'Wait, do Devils know the reason why they're called? Does she know that's what I wished for?! If she does then please let me just explode here and now.'

Rias, either heedless or unnoticing of his growing embarrassment, continued her explanation of how he was still alive. "When I arrived you were on the brink of death. I had no other way to save your life than to reincarnate you." Reincarnate? Shiki was lost again. As far as he could tell he was still Shirayuki Shiki, still himself. "I saved your life and, in exchange, you were reborn as a Devil of the Gremory clan and in my care as a servant."

"Servant?"

"Devils that were reincarnated typically start out with the ranking of Low-Class. Low, Middle, and High. There's one more class above High, Ultimate, but very few ever reach that. High-Class is typically the highest a Devil can go. I myself am a High-Class Devil. Officially, you're considered a servant and, currently, a Low-Class Devil."

Shiki didn't really like the sound of that. To be called a servant made him sound lowly, insignificant. The discomfort must have shown to some degree because Akeno spoke soon after Rias had finished explaining the ranking system.

"You don't have to worry. The Gremory clan treats us all more like family than anything else. You'll be well taken care of."

Family, huh? Well, at least that eased one of the things on his mind.

This felt unreal. A hierarchy system that one could move up and receive, presumably, the perks that came with a higher title. This was starting to feel like he was in one of the video games he used to play before his studies consumed most of his free time.

One by one the members of the Occult Research Club stood from their seats, right before wings sprouted from their backs. Wings unlike Yuuma's, theirs were more bat-like, more jagged than the Fallen Angel'. A Devil's wings. Shiki stood up in shock. This was definite proof that they were Devils, but more than that it left him with two questions he wanted answered right that moment.

"Do I have wings too?"

"Yes, you do."

As soon as Rias said it he could feel it. Wings sprouting from his own back. His own wings. He really was a Devil now. If he had wings then there was only a single thing left to ask.

"Can I fly with these?"

"You can," Rias said, smiling. Shiki was taking this well and for that she was thankful.

The club members, sans Koneko, laughed as Shiki expressed his amazement, a smile on his face. He tried to flex his wings a bit and unwittingly flapped them. He only had one thought on his mind now and it was that he could fly. He could seriously _fly_.

"This is so damn cool."

"Please don't fly in here though," Rias said, amused by the childlike enthusiasm he was showing.

"Ah, r-right. Sorry about that, got a little carried away. How do I make these go away before I break something?"

"Just think of it."

'That's it? That's pretty convenient.' With a single thought, his wings disappeared. So cool.

"With that, I believe introductions are in order now that you know the truth. Yuuto." Rias said.

Kiba smiled at Shiki. "My name is Kiba Yuuto and I'm a second-year student, same as you. It's nice to meet you."

The rest of the club members followed soon after.

"...First-year, Toujo Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Himejima Akeno, third-year. Pleasure to meet you, Shiki-kun."

"And I am their master, Rias Gremory. My family holds the title of Duke. Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Shirayuki Shiki."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And Chapter 2 finished. Some character development here, some character interactions there, you know how it goes. Writing this chapter was a lot more fun with a protagonist that's more on the lighthearted end of the spectrum. Hope you're liking him as well. Next chapter will be the introduction of a certain nun and a priest so please look forward to that. Review if you have the time and have a nice day!**


	3. Nun meets Devil, Devil meets Exorcist

Shiki walked into the club room and dropped onto the sofa, exhausted. He was thankful Koneko was out on a contract – and, after a quick looking around the room, he took note that everyone but Rias, who was filling out some papers at her desk, was gone. – it gave him space to spread out as he tried to relax after several hours of handing out flyers. He had been offered the opportunity to do it at night instead but he preferred getting the more mind-numbing of his responsibilities out of the way first. Better yet, all the time spent out in the sun was hastening his body's adaptation to the light and gradually leaving him less tired day by day, killing two birds with one stone.

"Buchou, can I talk to you?" he called out from his seat, turning his head to look at his red-haired King.

He still felt weird, thinking about her with the title of "King". She had taken the time to explain the Evil Piece system, Peerages and basically all that entailed on the night of his induction into the Occult Research Club after he asked for as much information she could give. If being a Devil was his new life then he wanted to know every little thing he could about his role. He had been a bit disheartened to find out he was just a "Pawn" until Rias educated him on the value of the piece, how powerful it had the potential to be, and the fact that he required all 8 of her Pawn Pieces to reincarnate. Apparently whatever Sacred Gear he had was just that good.

"Sure. What is it?" Rias asked, setting down her pen and looking at him. "Were there some difficulties on your last run?"

"No, that's not it. It's just..." Shiki tried to figure out the polite way to phrase this as he sat up. When he couldn't he decided to go with the next best approach. "Can I be blunt?"

"Please."

"These jobs suck, Buchou. My contracts are all going well and I can handle handing out flyers, that's not the problem. I get that I'm new and inexperienced so I'm not going to be working anything too high level anytime soon either, that's fine too. But do all the people that summon me have to be so eccentric?"

Rias held back a laugh at the disturbed expression on her Pawn's face. "Surely it's not that bad?"

"Buchou, my first contract, the one I took in Koneko's stead? I argued with the guy about anime for two hours."

"What anime?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I didn't say anything."

"I could have sworn…," Shiki looked at Rias in confusion before shrugging it off, "Well, never mind. Anyway, two hours of arguing with a guy about anime as my first contract before I managed to convince him by the end of it to change his wish to something I could do."

"What was his original wish?" Rias asked curiously.

"For Koneko to cosplay and give him a princess carry. I don't really understand why but hey, he paid the price for it so I can't complain about that. Got him to change it to having someone just pick up enough groceries to last him a month. No real problem there, the guy was a bit off but overall it was a normal contract, I guess."

"And you did quite a good job too. A high rating on the survey and they left a comment saying they wouldn't mind summoning you again." Rias said as she summoned said survey to her hand, looking it over.

Shiki smiled. Morisawa, the client in question, wasn't so bad, all things considered.

"Though he also put in the comment form "Shiki-san should watch more shows if he wants to lecture a veteran like me. His tastes could also use some work."" Rias finished, now looking at Shiki with amusement and a raised eyebrow.

Shiki's eye twitched out of annoyance.

"Putting aside Morisawa-san's inability to acknowledge my _objectively_ superior tastes, the contract that came after was even worse. An absurdly buff bodybuilder-looking guy that wanted to be a Mahou Shoujo. Do we even do any type of screening for these contracts?"

"Shiki, we don't judge." Rias chided gently. "Besides, he gave you a glowing review as well. "Devil-san couldn't fulfill my dream of becoming a Mahou Shoujo but he comforted me by pretending to be a villain and allowing me to fight him. Thank you, Devil-san." You seem to have a certain talent for fulfilling contracts in unorthodox ways." Rias said, smiling at Shiki with pride that he was doing so well at adjusting to his new life and responsibilities.

He turned his head away awkwardly. "Geez, and now Buchou is praising me," he muttered. "Now I feel bad for complaining. What, did all of them have something good to say?"

"Actually, yes." Shiki looked back to Rias in surprise. "Of the five contracts you've taken since you became a Devil, including the one you picked up in Koneko's stead, all five had nothing but good things to say about your work. As a matter of fact-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll quit complaining and my clients are all great people, you can stop now." Shiki interrupted. He was unused to being praised like this and to have it heaped on by Rias was embarrassing.

"Why don't you take a break? You've been working hard for the past week, take a few hours for yourself and pick up where you left off later tonight if you feel refreshed."

"You're sure it's okay? I don't want to be slacking off while everyone's working." Rias nodded and assured him it would be fine. "Well, alright. Maybe I'll go hang out with Matsuda and Motohama. Haven't had time to do that lately." Shiki stood up and pulled out his phone. "I'll be going then. Later, Buchou." With those parting words, he left the room.

* * *

Shiki was bored.

His plans to meet up with Matsuda and Motohama fell through when he messaged them after leaving the old school building. Apparently, Matsuda had gotten some "highly sought after" porn from one of his connections and he and Motohama were watching it together. When he asked for the umpteenth time, because this, oddly enough, wasn't an uncommon occurrence, why exactly they were watching porn _together_ , he got told that a "would-be prince wouldn't understand the hobbies of porn connoisseurs". They stopped answering his messages after that, presumably because they were watching porn.

Sometimes he really wondered how it could be that he was now literally no longer human but his best friends were still weirder than him by a significant margin.

So, with that idea scrapped, he walked aimlessly. He really considered just going back to Rias and asking for more work. He had been feeling restless since the night of his induction into the club and throwing himself into his work was a good way for him to deal with those feelings. It wasn't the other members, if anything they did their best to make him feel welcome, it was the fact that he still hadn't fully come to grips with what had happened. Finding out that you died and traded your humanity in for a second life had a real way of screwing with you. Not that he regretted it, obviously. Between being alive and a Devil or being human and worm food he'd choose the former every time.

Then there were all the unresolved feelings about Yuuma he had. He didn't even want to try unpacking all of that emotional baggage. Rias had asked him about it privately after his induction and he had just told her he was fine. He wasn't, at all really, but he didn't need her worrying about him. No, it was better to just take his mind off of it, and Yuuma, when he could. Things were easier that way.

So in his own head about his problems and issues that he was completely unaware of someone walking in his direction. Someone who had their head buried in a map of Kuoh Town and wasn't paying much attention to their surroundings either. Neither had taken notice of the other up until they slammed into one another, both falling to the ground in a heap.

"If it's not one thing it's another, of freaking course," Shiki muttered as he laid on the ground. Standing up, he noticed the other party was still on the ground. He couldn't get a clear view of their face because of the veil on their head but judging by the fact that he could see they had breasts he felt pretty safe in assuming he had just knocked a girl down. Great. "You okay? You hurt anywhere?"

"N-No, it's fine. I'm alright," they called back in a shy, feminine voice.

Shiki sighed. He wouldn't feel right if he just left whoever this girl was on the ground after walking into her because of his absentmindedness. He leaned down and took her by the hand, pulling her up. "Come on, up you go."

"Oh, um, thank you, sir."

"Sir"? Damn, did that make him feel _old._ Was this how Azazel felt every time he called him an old man? Putting that thought aside, he grabbed the girl's map and veil off the ground before handing them back to her. "No problem. Sorry for running into you." He would have said more but now that he was finally getting a good look at what she was wearing he was panicking internally.

If the silver cross necklace around her neck didn't give it away then the dark teal nun outfit she was wearing most certainly did. Rias had told him in no uncertain terms to avoid Fallen Angels and members of the Church at all costs and what did he do? Run smack dab into a literal nun, of course. He couldn't believe his luck. Now he had to remove himself from this situation tactfully, without causing a scene and without letting her know he was a Devil.

"Well, bye."

All tact.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't get very far, only taking a few steps before the nun called out to his retreating back.

"Um, excuse me?"

Shiki winced. Did she know what he was already? He suddenly wished he had asked Rias how to do that weird Jedi mind trick spell she had cast on his parents at their first meeting. Would have really come in handy at a time like this.

He weighed his options. He could ignore her, keep walking and hope that she just took him as some rude man before going on her way but that could turn out badly if she was the persistent type, even more so if she was the kind of person to make a scene. Or he could answer whatever she wanted to ask him, hope she didn't know he was a Devil and hope they would just go their separate ways once it was over.

"Yes, can I help you?" Shiki asked, turning back around to look at her, deciding to go with Plan B.

Actually looking at her now instead of just her clothes, he could say for sure she was a looker. Long, golden blonde hair with split bangs over her forehead that well complimented her emerald eyes and white skin. A very cute face that was currently looking at him shyly. A blonde beauty through and through.

"I was wondering if you knew where the local Church is? I've been assigned to it but I'm new to this country," Shiki noticed for the first time that she was carrying a small suitcase with her, "and my Japanese isn't very good."

Now he was faced with another problem. Help the (cute) blonde nun find her way to the Church, which would likely require walking her there if her sense of direction was just that bad, and likely anger Rias or just give her the directions and hope she could get there herself. Shiki sighed once more. He knew what the correct choice was but, at the same time, he knew what the right thing to do was too.

'Damn it all.'

"Yeah, I know the place. Follow me, I'll take you to it."

"R-really, you will? Thank you! To have met someone as kind as you, it must be thanks to God!" she exclaimed happily, hands clasped in front of her chest.

Shiki had to brutally stuff down the urge to tell her that she should probably be thanking Satan instead. He had the feeling that wouldn't go over very well. He had been doing that a lot lately, stopping himself from telling jokes that wouldn't at all fit the mood. Probably something he should work on.

"Oh, I'm being rude, I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you!"

"Shirayuki Shiki. Just call me Shiki. Nice to meet you, Sister. Now, let's get going before the sun sets."

* * *

"You absolutely cannot go near that Church again."

"Yes, I know. I get it, Buchou." Shiki said, a bit exasperated. He knew what he did was wrong but did he really need to be scolded so much for it?

"Take this seriously, Shiki. You were lucky to have not been attacked by Angels, likely because you were only helping a nun with no ulterior motive and you didn't actually enter the Church itself. This could have ended a lot worse for you." Rias said with a stern look as she scolded her Pawn for putting himself in danger.

"I _know_ , Buchou. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Shiki assured her. He doubted he would even see Asia again, which was kind of a shame. After such a tiring day it had been nice to have a somewhat normal conversation with someone outside of his usual social circle. It helped that she was kind to a fault, even stopping their trip to heal a young boy that had scraped his knee with her Sacred Gear, or at least what he assumed to be a Sacred Gear.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe. I can't bring you back a second time, and if you were to run into an exorcist you could be exorcised. It wouldn't even be death, just nothing. You would be reduced to absolutely nothing."

"Buchou is just looking out for you, Shiki-kun."

Shiki jumped as someone spoke into his ear and spun around only to be greeted by Akeno's smiling face. She had definitely _not_ been there when he and Rias had started talking and he didn't hear the club room's door open either.

"Akeno-san, can you not sneak up on me like that, please?" Shiki asked, trying to get his heart rate under control.

"But your reactions are so cute. Seeing your embarrassed face makes me want to tease you more." Akeno said, her usual smile in place but Shiki could swear he could see something else in her eyes. An emotion he couldn't quite identify but, for some odd reason, sent a chill down his spine.

"On a more serious note," Akeno continued, turning to speak to Rias now with a humorless expression, "we've been sent a message by the Archduke. There's a Stray Devil loose in this town."

"I see. Shiki, have you ever fought before?"

"Not really? I've gotten into a few fist fights in the past but I don't have any formal training. Why?"

* * *

Watching Akeno electrocute the Stray Devil, Viser, they had been sent to hunt down, he finally figured out what that look in her eyes from earlier was about. To think that one of the Great Ladies was actually a sadist, wasn't that just something?

"Ara ara, you're still so energetic. I wonder how much you can take."

Shiki slowly backed away before hiding behind Rias and watching the light show over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't actually have a joke for a time like this for once. Just promise that _that_ ," he gestured to the writhing Stray Devil on the ground currently being lit up like a Christmas tree, "isn't in my future."

"Don't worry. Akeno is quite gentle with her allies so you have nothing to fear." Shiki looked blankly at Rias, then at the black-haired girl still enthusiastically frying the Stray, then back to Rias. His expression clearly said that his worry hadn't been alleviated one bit by Rias' claim. Rias sighed. "Akeno, that's enough now."

"We're already done? I'm a little disappointed," Akeno said, cutting off her stream of lightning before bringing a hand up to her blushing cheek. She looked at Shiki as Rias walked past her and up to the currently smoking, literally, Viser. "Buchou is right, Shiki-kun. I promise to be gentle."

"Whatever it is that's being offered to me, I'm going to pass. I don't have that kind of fetish."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No, and I'm not going to either, Akeno-san," Shiki said with finality, Akeno laughing as he turned to look at Rias, who was confronting the Stray. It begged for death and Rias was quick to deliver, a blast of demonic power shooting from her palm and eradicating it. When the power finally dissipated Viser was gone, not even a drop of blood remaining. "Alright, that was pretty cool," he said with admiration.

"Buchou's strength partly comes from her Power of Destruction, a magic that runs in her family. Being hit by it leaves not even a single trace. That's how she received the title Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, as well as Princess of Destruction." Kiba said as he flicked the blood off of his sword before sheathing it.

"Fancy names. We good to go then? My parents are already on my case about staying out late all the time so if we're done then I'll just get going."

"That's fine. Everyone is dismissed and free to go. Report to the old school building tomorrow, same time as usual, for your daily assignments." Rias said as they exited the abandoned building together before breaking off and going their separate ways.

* * *

He could feel it in his bones, eyes drilling holes into his back, a chill creeping up his spine as he walked home. This sort of killing intent was pretty intense, whoever it was really wanted to take him out. It put him on edge, his fight or flight instincts going haywire. Deciding to see if whoever was stalking him would at least have the courtesy to face him or if the knowledge that he was aware of their presence would scare them off, he called out into the darkness.

"You gonna watch me all night or just till you get bored?" And then he heard it. The flapping of wings, but not a Devil's. As black feathers began to fall from the sky his mind went back to that evening sunset where he died. 'It's her.' Shiki thought, not sure if it was in anticipation or fear. He'd finally be confronting the person that killed him.

"You're pretty bold, boy." Or not. That voice, it definitely wasn't Yuuma's. Too masculine, too deep to be her. He looked up and spotted the source as it began to descend, a middle-aged man with short black hair and piercing blue eyes, dressed in a pale gray trench coat, black pants, and a fedora. Definitely not Yuuma. "I'll commend you for not trying to flee, not that it would have helped you. Who is your Master? Speak quickly or I may mistake you for a Stray."

Shiki held up his right hand and the sigil of the Gremory clan appeared. Rias had magically engraved it onto his hand, both to display which Peerage he belonged to (something he felt was a little too close to branding but he shrugged it off at the time) and to enable him to use the Gremory magic circles.

"No Strays here, geezer. Well, there was one but we actually just got done killing it. My King destroyed it in one attack. I think its arms might still be on the ground of that building though, maybe you can entertain yourself by stabbing at those instead?" Shiki said, mocking the older man. He smirked as he heard the Fallen Angel growl.

"You're lucky that killing you would case more problems than I'm willing to deal with. Be thankful, boy. Tell your Master to be more careful with her playthings. If she leaves them to roam unattended someone like me may decide to kill them." The Fallen Angel began to rise up into the air once more, making his departure. "My name is Dohnaseek. Pray that we never meet again." And with those parting words, he was gone.

Shiki glared at the retreating figure until it was out of sight. As soon as it was, he let go of the breath he had been holding, placing a hand over his racing heart. That was close, way too close. If the Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek, had decided he wanted to fight regardless of the consequences Shiki wasn't sure what he would do. Maybe if he had awakened his Sacred Gear he would have been more willing to fight but the damn thing _still_ wouldn't answer his calls despite actively trying to summon it for over a week now.

He sighed a ran a hand through his hair in frustration and annoyance. Rias was going to want to hear about this little encounter. Just great, after he had already upset her by helping Asia earlier in the day too. He cursed quietly to himself and resolved to handle it tomorrow when he had the energy.

At least this time it wasn't his fault.

* * *

Thankfully, Rias had been understanding when he told her of the previous night's unexpected meeting with Fallen Angel Dohnaseek. No scolding this time, though she did promise to look into why the Fallen Angels were so active recently after Shiki had voiced his concerns. For them to be scurrying about in a Devil's territory was unusual and Rias had agreed. Until they had the answers they were looking for though, he was to resume his usual duties, meaning contracts.

Which was how he currently found himself straddling an insane priest by the name of Freed Sellzen, desperately slamming his fists into said priest's face as he laid on the blood-soaked floor of his (now deceased) client and hoping to every existence imaginable that the madman would stop struggling.

It had begun when, in a flash of light provided by the magic circle, Shiki appeared in the client's house, their living room to be precise and within a few moments, he knew something was wrong. The air in this house, it had this weird metal scent to it. "Yo, client. You call for a Devil?" Shiki asked, trying to remain casual to who he assumed was his summoner. Some guy with white hair, not even looking at him, sitting on the sofa.

"Not me. Him though, he might be who you're looking for~." the white-haired man said in a sing-song voice, pointing behind Shiki.

'Oh great, another weirdo.' he groaned mentally. If he was lucky maybe this guy would end up like Morisawa, just a guy with some oddities about him but otherwise normal. Tragically, that wasn't the case this evening.

He turned around to look at whatever was being pointed at and immediately wished he hadn't.

It was a corpse. A mutilated corpse nailed to the wall, stomach slit open to expose the intestines that were currently in a pile on the ground before it. Nails had been driven into its hands, both feet and the hole in the corpse's stomach, posing it in the shape of a cross. Shiki almost puked at the sight of it, finally realizing that what he smelt when he walked in wasn't metal, it was blood.

He began to shake, the gory scenery and blood splattered everywhere bringing memories of his own death to the forefront of his mind. He forcefully shoved those memories down, focusing on the present and the reality that he was now occupying a room with a murderer. No, not just a murderer, a goddamn butcher. An _animal._ That was what the guy on the sofa must be because no human being could do this to another person and still be considered human. Only a monster could do something like this.

Written on the wall, in what he assumed was the victim's own blood, were words in a foreign language he didn't recognize. The "Language" skill conferred to all Devils, unfortunately, couldn't translate written words, only spoken.

Sensing his "guest's" confusion, the white-haired man spoke up. "You like it? It says "Punishment for the wicked." I'm quoting Holy Scripture here, I thought it was pretty fitting. Really makes this one of my finer works."

Shiki twisted his head back around to look at the speaker, who had finally risen from his seat and began walking over to him. He looked to be a teenager around the same age as him. "I hadn't expected a Devil-kun to arrive but here you are!" He spoke, tongue hanging from his mouth in a twisted expression. His eyes though, his eyes are what truly gave away his insanity.

This wasn't the brand of crazy he had seen with Viser, this was something much worse. Viser was an unthinking beast, only caring to consume more and more. The man before him, his ruby red eyes were like a void. An all-consuming void that only projected his desire to destroy everything and anything before him. A monster with the guise of a human being.

The stranger did a mock bow to him, hand over his heart, "My name is Freed Sellzen. Please don't introduce yourself though, I don't want to have the name of a filthy Devil swimming around in my brain." And just as quickly as he composed himself, he was jumping up and down, hands waving wildly as he began to sing. "A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist orga-"

Shiki didn't give him time to finish his song, leaping at him as his eyes were closed and sucker punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He didn't have much experience fighting but he knew for a fact that his physical strength was superior to pretty much any human being's and he would readily use that. He'd be damned if he just stood there like an idiot while listening to this psycho's monologue.

Before the priest could retaliate with whatever he was reaching into his clerical robe for Shiki jumped on top of him, wrenching his arm away and causing whatever he had grabbed, some sort of sword handle with no blade attached, to fly out of his hand and across the room. He slammed his fists down upon him, punching at his face, his throat, bringing his hands down in a hammer blow across his nose in an effort to break it, anything he could to try and end the fight quickly.

He knew practically nothing about fighting itself or necessarily _how_ to fight, just going off of whatever his instinct told him and at that moment his instincts were telling him that if he let Freed off the ground there was a very real chance he could die. He wasn't willing to take that chance and had no interest in a fair fight. He'd club Freed, to death if he had to, retreat, then contact Rias and tell her what had happened.

Freed, to his credit, wasn't just laying there and taking it. He pulled his hands and arms up to guard his face as best he could but it wasn't doing him much good. Shiki's superhuman strength allowed him to pull an arm away with one hand to break his guard and then bring down the other to strike him. This carried on for some time, the only sounds in the room being Shiki's labored breathing, Freed's incomprehensible screaming and the meaty impacts of his fists trying to break Freed's skull.

Unfortunately, Freed hadn't come to this location alone, a fact that made itself apparent as a door behind the two opened and a familiar blonde nun walked out.

"Shiki-san?"

Shiki either didn't hear her or didn't care to, continuing to rain down blows upon Freed. He couldn't afford to let up, not even for one second. Fight or die. Win or die.

"Shiki-san!"

This time he did hear her, head instinctively whipping around to look at whoever was calling his name. Eyes wide and panicked, he addressed the girl looking at him in shock.

"Asia?"

That moment of distraction was all Freed needed to reach into his robe, pull out his gun and promptly shoot Shiki right in the stomach. He would have aimed for the head but in the struggle his arm had been pinned down by Shiki's leg, his stomach was the highest he could raise it but it was more than enough.

Shiki gave a blood-curdling scream as he felt his insides burn, more than that it felt like his entire body was burning. The pain was so much worse than when Yuuma had stabbed him, at least that pain had been centralized in one area. His brain was on fire and he only distantly felt pain as Freed threw his body off and he landed on the ground.

"Thanks for the save, Asia-chan. Knew it was right to bring you along." Freed mumbled before spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Did you finish setting up that barrier like I told you to?"

"F-Father Freed, what is this? What's going on?" Asia asked, ignoring his question.

"What, this? Me and Devil-kun here," Freed pointed at Shiki, who was desperately trying to rise to his feet but even the slightest movement aggravated that horrific searing pain, "were having a little disagreement. Probably about my masterpiece, I don't think he cared for it much." Freed moved his hand from pointing at Shiki to pointing at the body still nailed to the wall.

Asia's hands flew to her mouth in horror. "Y-You did that?"

"Yep. Like I was telling Devil-kun before he rudely interrupted me and the super cool speech I had prepared, I think it's one of my better works. Really captures the feel of what happens to humans that summon Devils, don't you think?"

"Devils? Shiki-san, you're a-"

"Huh? You two know each other? Oh, that's a surprise, a forbidden romance between Devil-kun and Sister Asia-chan! Actually, that's kinda disgusting, now that I think about it. Makes me wanna puke. Bad Asia-chan, getting all friendly with Devils in her free time. Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

Shiki finally managed to stand, the effort and the pain almost causing him to blackout. "Yeah, I'm a Devil. Sorry for not telling you earlier, I thought it would have made things awkward." Shiki tried to joke, putting on a pained smile. "Probably not the best way for you to find out."

"Eh, Devil-kun is making jokes at a time like this? Are you sure you're not the one that got hit on the head instead of me?" Freed mocked. "Well, whatever. You should know better than to go talking to Devils, Asia-chan. Isn't that what got you thrown out?"

'Thrown out?' Shiki thought in a confused haze. Was Asia no longer with the Church?

"Devils and humans are incompatible, especially humans from the Church! Get that through your thick skull already, stupid. And that's not even mentioning that we need the protection of the Fallen Angels just to get by now that we're just heretics that have been abandoned by God!" Freed glided over to the sword handle that had gone flying across the room and picked it up off the ground.

"Alright, talking's done now." A blade of pure energy sprung from the handle as he stalked towards Shiki, who barely had the energy to raise his hands to defend himself. "You put me in a bad mood, Devil-kun, so I'm going to make sure this hurts really bad. Try to endure as long as you can, okay?" Freed pulled back his arm as he prepared to leap at the Devil.

Before he could Asia dashed out in front of Shiki, arms spread out as if to protect him. The priest adopted a look of anger at this. "Oi, Asia-chan. Do you know what you're doing right now? Are you serious?"

"Father Freed, please spare him. Please forgive him and let him go. Please!"

"Do you have any idea what you're saying? This is some high-class heresy, trying to save a Devil's life."

"He might be a Devil, but Shiki-san isn't a bad person! And God won't forgive you for such a deed!"

"Who the fuck cares? We're killing Devils, I think that'll make God happy enough, don't you?" Freed walked forward and shoved Asia to the ground. "Ya know, the higher ups told me I can't kill ya but you're really starting to piss me off. You mind if I screw your brains out? After I kill that piece of shit over there, of course."

Shiki felt fury course through his body with just as much fervor as the searing pain he was experiencing. This guy, he was seriously threatening to do something like that to Asia? He'd kill him. To hell with retreating or falling back. He'd murder Freed. And, if he couldn't, if he just didn't have the strength left to kill him, he'd at least buy enough time for Asia to get away.

"Alright, no more interruptions! Time to die, Devil-kun!" the priest exclaimed before leaping into the air, ready to split the raven-haired Devil in two. "Eh?" Freed made a noise of questioning as a magic circle appeared before the Devil he was intent on carving up.

Shiki watched in amazement as it grew and expanded rapidly until a person came flying out of it, stopping Freed's light sword with a sword of their own. "Kiba?"

"Sorry we're late, Shirayuki-kun. There were a few complications. Don't worry, we'll take things from here."

"Ara ara, how awful."

"Exorcist..."

Akeno and Koneko came through the circle as well. They had come to save him. Kiba spoke again, this time to the exorcist who's sword he was currently clashing with, "Sorry, he's with us."

Freed just let out one of his crazed laughs. "So that's how it is? All the Devils are here, this is great. Tell me, since you're the one coming to save his skin does that mean you're the top and he's the bottom? Is that your relationship?"

Kiba glared at Freed in disgust. "What a vulgar mouth. I can't believe you're a priest. Is that why you're a Stray Exorcist?" Kiba pushed back against Freed's sword.

"Yeah, I'm pretty vulgar, sorry! I strayed away, I got kicked out! That's why fuck the Vatican! To hell with God! So long as I can cut up Devils like you whenever I want then I'll always be happy! Don't talk down to me, pests!"

"Even Devils have rules," Akeno said, smile in place but eyes deadly serious. Even without having it directed at him Shiki could feel the killing intent she was radiating. Freed jumped but not out of fright, it seemed more out of glee than anything.

"Onee-san, I love that intense stare of yours. You're the best, I can really feel your desire to kill me. Is this love? No, it's killing intent! I'm so excited, it doesn't matter whether I'm killing or being killed!"

"You should disappear then." Rias appeared last from the circle, her Power of Destruction destroying the area where Freed was previously standing as he dodged. Kiba pressed the advantage and continued his attack as Rias spoke to Shiki. "Shiki, I'm sorry. I never thought a Stray Exorcist would attack a client. We would have come sooner but there was a barrier until only a few moments ago. Are you wounded?"

"The girl," Shiki said, half delirious from the pain. Rias looked at him in confusion, unsure who he was talking about. He rose a shaky hand and pointed at Asia, who was still lying on the ground, watching the scene play out. "Asia. We have to take Asia."

"Shiki, she's a nun."

"Doesn't matter." Shiki forced out. The blood loss was finally getting to him, his vision was getting blurry but he had to make sure Asia would be safe. He just had to stay conscious a little longer. "That guy's insane. We have to take her with us. We have to. Buchou, please." The strength drained out of him and no longer able to support his own weight, Shiki collapsed, only to be caught by Akeno. She looked at him with worry before glancing back at Rias.

"Your orders, Buchou?"

Rias was conflicted. To kidnap a nun from the Fallen Angel faction, there was no other way that could be taken other than an act of aggression. The logical side of her brain told her that it was a bad idea, that nothing good could come from it. And yet, Shiki was so desperate to try and take the girl, for him to make such a plea he must have had a good reason for it. Her mind made up, she prepared to give Koneko the order to grab the blonde girl when Freed spoke once more.

"Oh, you're fucked now! The cavalry's finally arriving!" Freed cackled wildly as a magic circle appeared on the ceiling.

"Buchou, there are several Fallen Angels approaching this area," Akeno warned, her eyes displaying even more anger than they had before. "At this rate, we'll be at a disadvantage."

Rias knew what that meant. She hoped that her Pawn would be able to forgive her but there was no other choice now. She couldn't risk everyone's life for the sake of what Shiki wanted. "Retrieving Shiki is the top priority. We're returning, prepare for teleportation." Rias ordered. Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno nodded before drawing back, Koneko flinging a sofa at Freed and flattening him to prevent him from pursuing.

"What are you doing?" Shiki muttered as the glow of the magic circle beneath them began to light up the room. "Save her. Save Asia, dammit! Take her with us!" He began to struggle, the fire inside him reignited as he realized they were leaving without Asia, to get out of Akeno's grip, trying to reach out to the nun.

"This magic circle can only teleport Devils. We have to leave her behind. I'm sorry." Rias said apologetically. Shiki's struggling only increased as began to get more desperate. "Shiki, stop!" she ordered as he became more frantic.

"We can't leave her here! Let me go!" He got within centimeters of nearly breaking the circle and making a dash for Asia before Akeno yanked him back. His hands flew to the ones currently holding him, desperately trying to pry them off. "Stop trying to stop me! We can't leave here without Asia! _I_ can't leave here without Asia!" he screamed, doing everything he could to run out to Asia.

She had risked her life to save his, stepping in to plead for his life from a homicidal monster, and he was supposed to just leave her behind? This girl who so easily placed her life on the line was going to be abandoned to whatever Freed had in store for her and he couldn't stop it, how could he accept such a thing?

"Shiki-san," he froze, his struggling stopping as he looked at Asia as she spoke with tears in her eyes, "let's meet again, okay?"

The teleportation spell finished and the Devils were gone without a trace.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Shiki," Rias said, breaking the silence that had been between them since they had arrived in the club room. Her bare body was pressed against Shiki's back as she used her demonic power to heal his wounds as best she could after they had been bandaged to stop the bleeding.

"It wasn't your fault," he replied quietly, still drained after losing so much blood. Despite Rias' healing, he could still feel the lingering pains of having been shot. His King had explained that it was most likely a gun that fired bullets of light.

In a way, he supposed he was incredibly lucky to _only_ be shot in the stomach. A little bit higher, or if Freed had decided to be pragmatic rather than theatrical when trying to kill him, and his brains would have been on the walls, right next to his unfortunate client's body.

"If anything, it's my fault. If I had been stronger then-"

"Don't think like that," Rias ordered, tightening the hold her arms had around him. "You can't beat yourself up thinking about how things would have been different."

"But it _is_ my fault. If I could just summon my Sacred Gear I'd have beaten Freed! I could have taken Asia and-"

"And _what?_ Where would you have gone? You would have been hunted by the Fallen Angels for kidnapping a nun affiliated with them. Would you have brought her to your house, putting your parents in danger? Would you have brought her here, possibly leading the Fallen Angels right to us? Trying to save her means making the Fallen Angels our enemy. We would have to fight to defend you." Rias knew she was being a bit hypocritical, considering that if the Fallen Angels hadn't arrived as backup for the Stray Exorcist she had every intention of honoring Shiki's wish to rescue the girl from the clearly deranged priest, but she needed to make him understand that nothing could have been done in their circumstances. She couldn't have him beating himself up.

"I..." He had no answer. He didn't even know what he would have done after grabbing her, just that he wanted to get her out of there and away from Freed. He had no plan. More than that, could he really put everyone else in danger because he wanted to save Asia? If it was just himself alone then it didn't matter, not to him, he would have taken the chance. Rias and the ORC or Asia, he couldn't make such a choice. He didn't want to think about being forced into a position where he would have to choose. "I would have figured something out." he finished, dodging the question.

Rias sighed. He could be so stubborn at times. "Regardless, what's done is done. Dwelling on the past won't change anything." His expression didn't change, still looking at the floor with regret in his eyes. "We're about done, I've done all I can. You should be fine now, but don't move around too much or you may reopen your wounds." She moved to leave and give him some privacy to dress.

"Alright. Thanks, Buchou."

"Shiki." The boy turned his head to look at Rias as she called his name. "Take the day off tomorrow. I'll handle any complaints or problems it causes, just get some rest, okay?" Shiki could read between the lines and understood what was being left unsaid. She was asking him not to do something like going looking for Asia.

He waited for her to leave before cursing himself under his breath. He was supposed to be strong, wasn't he? His Sacred Gear made him hot shit, Rias had told him as much (granted, not in those exact words). Yet here he was, hole in his stomach that he had to have healed, again, body throbbing as if he had been beaten to hell and back, feeling like complete shit. His client had been brutally murdered, Asia was still with Freed and he had worried everyone by almost dying for the second time.

Too weak to win, too weak to save Asia, too weak to do anything other than be a burden.

* * *

Shiki milled around the park aimlessly. Rias had given him the day to himself, no school, no Devil work, but he had nothing to do. Couldn't work on contracts while he was injured, carrying around a huge stack of flyers would have aggravated his wounds so that was avoided as well, there was just nothing for him.

Staying home had been out of the question too, would have raised too many questions. It was bad enough that he came home in the middle of the night, only barely able to keep the limp out of his step so they wouldn't know he was hurt. Changing his bandages had been a pain too, stuffing the bloody ones into his school bag to dispose of outside where his mother wouldn't mistakenly come across them.

Worse yet, he couldn't stop brooding over the previous night's events. He wanted desperately to just charge the Church he had taken Asia to but he knew better. That was suicide. He'd be dead to rights the moment he broke down the door, achieving absolute nothing.

"Shiki-san?"

For now, he was resigned to sitting on a park bench, agitated by his inability to do anything.

He had to get stronger. Learn how to actually fight, build up his body, figure out how to use his own demonic power, summon his Sacred Gear, become the damn _strongest._ This disgusting feeling of failure, of failing everyone, he never wanted to experience it again.

"S-Shiki-san? Are you okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, head turning to whoever kept calling his name. Wait, wasn't this a bit too familiar to last night? His eyes widened as he caught a glance of a familiar blonde approaching him cautiously.

"Asia?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Another chapter finished. Small side note, more related to the first chapter than this one, but I've made a small adjustment to the beginning. Not something huge, just a change to the first day the story took place. It was an error on my part, Volume 1 of DxD starts at the beginning of April and not the end so I changed it. Other than that, not much to say.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review with your thoughts and have a nice day!**


	4. Dreams

"S-Shiki-san, I don't know what to order."

Shiki sighed. "Just, go grab us a table, okay? And don't talk to strangers, if they come up to you just tell 'em to get lost." Asia did as he asked and walked off to find them a place to sit and eat. "Don't wander too far either!" he called out to her retreating form. Shiki turned back to the cashier to give their order. The cashier, who looked around the same age as himself, that was currently ogling Asia as she walked away. "Oi, put your eyes back in your head if you know what's good for you," he warned, startling the clerk.

"O-Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to stare at your girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend"? Asia was _not_ his girlfriend. She was… What was Asia to him, precisely? A friend? Sure, he'd go with that. A friend that had saved his life the previous night. A friend that he felt unusually protective of. Possibly because of last night and that entire debacle? Whatever it was, it left him irritated by the way people were looking at her. She was a friend that… was currently being approached by some guy, what the hell!? "Three cheeseburgers with no ketchup, two large fries, a bottle of water and a large fruit punch, I'll be right back," Shiki said quickly before striding over to Asia and the stranger trying to chat her up.

Coming up behind the guy, who he idly noted was wearing a Kuoh uniform, meaning he was skipping school just like him, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Yo, what's going on here? You alright, Asia?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Hey man, what's your deal?" the student said, trying to shrug the hand off but unable to due to the vice grip Shiki had on it.

"My "deal" is..." Oh, right, he didn't actually have a reason for being this overly protective. More than that, he was pretty sure he looked like a lunatic right now, all menacing and threatening. "She's with me. Scram."

"Alright, alright, relax. I'll leave," he said and Shiki finally let go. The stranger turned and took a good look at Shiki's face. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"You're about to know my fist a lot more than you'd like if you don't move your ass."

With one last glare at the black-haired Devil, the unknown student walked off, muttering something about "overprotective boyfriends" under his breath. Shiki didn't pay it much mind. _Maybe_ he was going a bit overboard but these people were trying to hit on a literal nun, didn't they have any shame? He looked at Asia, who had the most bewildered expression on her face. She probably had no idea what just happened. If she really didn't know that that guy was trying to put the moves on her maybe she _did_ need him looking out for her.

"I'll be right back with the food," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked off back the register. What was wrong with him? Even protectiveness had its limits, didn't it? He had practically bitten that guy's head off just for trying to talk to Asia. He grabbed the tray with his and Asia's bagged food and gave a small thanks to the cashier before walking back. No point in thinking about his actions. What's done is done and he wasn't feeling up to the whole "introspection" thing at the moment.

He placed the tray on the table and took a seat across from Asia. "Eat as much as you want, it's all on me," he said before sticking a straw in his cup of punch and taking a long sip.

"Oh, um, thank you," Asia said as she reached out and grabbed a burger. She held it up and looked at it quizzically as if she wasn't exactly sure what to do with it. Shiki wasn't sure if she was just messing him or she legitimately had no idea how to unwrap it. If she _was_ joking he figured he might as well play along.

"Asia, you just unwrap it." Asia looked at him with confusion. She wasn't joking, was she? Shiki took a burger and demonstrated for her. "Unwrap it, like that. Then," he took a huge bite, "just bite into it. Easy enough?"

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

Shiki just shook his head in amusement. To be amazed by a cheeseburger and its packaging, what a girl. Well at least he was on the right track with his earlier thoughts, she definitely needed to be looked out for if something as mundane as this was such a new experience for her. No telling what someone might try to manipulate her into doing if he left her unattended.

He grit his teeth at that last thought. Was that it? Was that how she came to be associated with the Fallen Angels? Were they preying on her naivety to trick her into working with them?

'No, this isn't the time to think of stuff like that. We're not going down that road right now.' He smiled kindly at Asia. "Eat up, you don't want it to get cold."

"Y-Yes." Asia carefully undid the wrapper before taking a small bite of the burger, her eyes lighting up in delight. "D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

"Have you never had a burger before?"

"No. I've seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. At the Church, I mostly ate bread and soup. Vegetables and pasta too."

That's it? Was that really a healthy diet to live off of while growing up? Sounded way too bland for his tastes. "Well, savor this then. Your first cheeseburger," he nudged the french fries towards her, "with fries."

Asia gave an enthusiastic nod and took another bite out of her burger, smiling widely at him.

They continued on in a comfortable silence, enjoying the atmosphere and each other's company. It had been too long since Shiki did something like this, just hanging out with someone. No supernatural stuff, no talks about work or school, just relaxing. It was nice.

"So tell me about yourself, Asia," Shiki mumbled, taking a bite out of some fries. Asia looked at him in confusion. "Only thing I really know about you is your name. Doesn't seem right for us to be friends but know so little about each other."

"W-We're friends?" Asia asked with wide eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I guess? If you want to be?" Shiki saw tears forming in Asia's eyes and began to panic. "Unless you don't want to be! I'm not gonna force you to be friends with me or anything!" Shiki half-said, half-yelled as he tried to fix whatever it was that he had said wrong. He noticed the other customers looking at the scene the two of them were unintentionally making. He glared back at them. "And what the hell are you looking at, huh?!"

"S-Shiki-san..."

"What's up?" he asked, turning back to face her after throwing one last glare at the onlookers, who thankfully went back to their own meals. Damn busybodies.

"I've never had any friends before."

Shiki was sure he must have misheard her. How could this sweet girl never have had _any_ friends? Lucky for him he had enough common sense to not actually ask that, feeling that such a question might reduce Asia to tears. Or, more tears than she was currently shedding. Still, no friends? He'd rectify that then.

"Well, if you'll have me, I'll be your very first friend. How's that sound?"

"I would like that. I-I would like that very much, Shiki-san!" Asia said, smiling through the tears.

"First order of business as your friend then," he grabbed one of the napkins on the tray and leaned over the table, "no more crying, k?" he said, wiping away tear streaks before handing her the rest of the napkins so she could dry her eyes. She took them with a soft thank you. "When you're done with that and your food, you and I are getting out of here."

"W-What do you mean?" Asia asked.

"You haven't seen the rest of the town, right?" Asia shook her head. "And you were taking a stroll around town when you saw me?" Asia hesitated but nodded this time. Shiki knew she was lying, she had hesitated just a bit too long before answering, but didn't press the issue. No reason to push her. "Congratulations then. You've won an all-expense-paid tour around Kuoh Town, led by yours truly."

* * *

"Huh? You wanna know about me?" Shiki asked as they sat down outside of the arcade in a small plaza, both of them catching their breath after their third or fourth round on the arcade's Dance Dance Revolution machine. "You sure? I'm not very interesting."

Asia nodded. "I want to know more about Shiki-san, a-and because of what you said at the restaurant..."

'The restaurant? Oh, right, the whole "tell me about yourself" thing we never actually got around to.' Shiki thought. "Alright, fair enough. I'll tell you about me. But, like I said, it's not very interesting. I grew up in Kuoh Town, and, despite recent events shaking things up, nothing much happens here.

I go to Kuoh Academy, I'm a second-year. My father's a retired cop and my mother is a stay-at-home housewife, though she did use to be a professional chef before I was born. My two best friends, Motohama and Matsuda, are probably the two," he paused for a moment and debated telling Asia that his friends were, for lack of any better words, complete perverts, but decided against it, "weirdest people you'll ever meet, but they're not bad guys once you get to know them. I had a friend in elementary school, Irina, but they moved away a long time ago. It's actually because of them that I..." he stopped himself short and blushed, remembering something from his childhood.

"Eh? What was it, Shiki-san?"

"N-No, it's nothing." Asia stared at him curiously. "I… Alright, but promise not to tell anybody this. It's kind of childish and what I'm about to say I've never told anyone else." Asia simply nodded and that was enough to prompt him to continue. He took a breath and did his best to stifle the embarrassment he felt, turning away as he spoke. "We sort of made a promise. Well, I did, at least. I promised that, when she came back, I'd be a hero."

"A hero?"

"You know, one of those "arrives at the last minute to save the day" types. The kind of person that when they show up you just _know_ everything's gonna be fine. I think part of it was because I really admired my father and how he'd tell me stories about how he caught the "bad guys". I wanted to be like that. Most boys do when they're kids, I think. Want to be like their father, I mean."

Thinking about those days brought a smile to his face, back when his father always seemed so happy. Ever since he retired he rarely so much as smiled, let alone display overt happiness. He shook those thoughts off. This was neither the time nor the place to delve into his father issues.

"Kinda silly, right?" Shiki laughed. "It was just a promise made by two kids that didn't know any better. It's weird too because she always made me be the villain when he'd play pretend. Though I guess it would have been weirder if I promised to grow up to be a villain?" He shook his head ruefully. "It was a silly promise anyway. Becoming a "hero" in the way we thought of heroes is impossible."

"It's not silly at all." Shiki turned back to Asia. She had a look of complete seriousness. "Wanting to help people, it's a very good dream to have."

"Uh, thank you?" Shiki said, unsure of how to approach this situation. He made a move to change the topic away from himself but grimaced from a sudden jolt of pain in his abdomen. His hand went to his stomach on reflex and flinched when he felt that his shirt was moist, most likely with blood. 'Must have reopened the wound earlier. Dammit.'

"Shiki-san? Are you okay?" Her eyes went widened as she looked where his hand was covering. "Your wound from last night..."

"It's nothing, I'm fine," he said, giving her a pained smile. It did nothing to lessen the look of worry on Asia's face. "Really, I'm okay."

"Raise your shirt, please."

'You should at least buy me dinner first, Asia.' Shiki thought jokingly before doing as he was told. Just like he suspected, his bandages had been soaked right through. Another uniform ruined, that was two in one month. He wondered at what point he'd have to start paying to have these replaced. Another thing to talk to Rias about.

Asia raised her hands to his stomach, a ring appearing on both of her middle fingers as said hands became surrounded by a soft green glow. Within a few moments the pain and discomfort Shiki felt were gone and, when he slowly undid the bandages, so was the wound. No scar, nothing, just smooth skin. Shiki gave a low whistle.

"Now that's something." He stood up and did a few stretches to test whether or not the pain would come rushing back. It didn't and it only made him smile wider. "No pain at all. You're the best, Asia. Wish my Sacred Gear would show up already and be as cool as yours."

"You have a Sacred Gear, Shiki-san?" Asia asked before retaking her seat on the bench.

"Yeah, but I can't summon it. No matter what I do it just won't show up. It better be awesome when it does or I'm going to feel ripped off for how long I waited," he said with a mock pout, making Asia laugh. Shiki readjusted his shirt before dropping down next to Asia. "Your turn then? I told you about me after all. Only if you feel up to it though." Shiki finished quickly, noticing how she gained a somber look.

Asia gave him a small nod and launched into telling him about her life. How she was left by her parents on the doorstep of a Church as a baby, never knowing who they were. Being raised by a nun alongside other orphans. Being taken from that Church when her Sacred Gear, her power to heal the wounded, manifested itself. How she was enshrined as a "Holy Maiden", tasked to perform healing "miracles" to save the lives of many people, and how it made her happy that her power could be of use.

And yet, despite that happiness, she felt so terribly lonely. Despite, or perhaps because of, the fact that she was a Holy Maiden, everyone held her at arm's length. She was viewed less as a person and more of a miracle-providing machine in the guise of a human. She accepted such a role graciously and without complaint. Yet, still, she wished she could have at least one friend. Someone to laugh with. Someone to talk to. Someone to truly understand her.

One day she came across a man. He was badly hurt, he would have undoubtedly died if she ignored him. She chose to heal him for no reason other than it was what she felt was the right thing to do. Even when she saw he was not just a man but a Devil she continued on. That single act irrevocably changed her life. A minister from the Catholic Church witnessed her kind act and notified other members of the Church.

" _She's a Witch!"_

" _A power that can heal Devils is no blessing from the Lord!"_

" _A Witch that heals Devils! She's nothing but a heretic!"_

She was branded a heretic by the very Church she dedicated everything to, all because her power could heal a Devil. The "Holy Maiden" became a "Witch" and was cast out. The Catholic Church abandoned her without a second thought. With nowhere left to go and no options remaining she was picked up by a group of Stray Exorcists that chose to align themselves with the Fallen Angels for protection.

She never stopped praying to God. Even when she was abandoned, even when no one spoke in her defense, even when she discovered the horrible things the Fallen Angels were doing. She always thanked God.

"I-I have a dream too. That one day, I'll have a friend. Someone to pick flowers with, and we'll buy books together and… and…" Asia trailed off as she began to cry.

If God truly exists, He must be cruel. That was the only conclusion Shiki could come to as the girl next to him shed tears. She prayed and prayed and prayed but God never answered. She was left to fend for herself, forced to turn to monsters like Freed Sellzen for protection. Even then, even after being betrayed by the Church, she _still_ prayed to God. She unselfishly gave everything of herself to others but God never once lifted a finger to save her.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"S-Shiki-san?"

But that was fine. If God couldn't, if God _wouldn't_ , save her then it's only right that a Devil does it.

"Dummy, talking about how you wished you had a friend. Do I not exist anymore? Or did you forget about what I said earlier?"

"Shiki-san, I'll just cause you trouble."

"Please, I cause myself trouble all the time. Have you ever heard me talk? Besides, trouble is exciting."

"But-"

"Nope." Shiki cut her off, smiling. "No buts. You and I are friends. Even if you're a nun and I'm a Devil, we'll work something out. That's what friends do."

"Sorry but that won't be happening."

Shiki turned his head just in time to see a Fallen Angel descend from the sky. Weird leather-looking straps around her breasts, something resembling a black thong on her lower body, pauldrons seemingly not connected to anything other than her skimpy top with spikes coming from the right shoulder and thigh-high boots. Long black hair and purple eyes that shown with a cold, cruel amusement. She looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place her.

"You're so cruel, Shiki-kun~" That voice. That was Yuuma's voice. This Fallen Angel, this was Yuuma? She looked so different. So much more mature, for lack of a better word. "You take me out on one date and you're already with someone else? So heartless, forgetting about your girlfriend like that."

"Raynare-sama..." Asia spoke softly from behind Shiki, who had stood up and in front of her protectively.

Raynare? Was that her real name? He preferred Yuuma.

"And really, surviving as a Devil? How disgusting." Raynare spat out, reverting to her previous voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Between dying with a hole in my stomach or living I, weirdly enough, decided I wanted to live." Shiki fired back with a confidence he didn't feel. His hands were shaking and his stomach was in knots. He hadn't been prepared for this meeting today, not with Yuuma – Raynare, he corrected himself – of all people. "Do you actually want something? If you're here to ask for a second date I'll have to refuse this time."

"Don't kid yourself, you trash. I wouldn't waste another second on you if I had the choice. I'm here for Asia. She's our personal belonging after all." Shiki's eyes widened and he shoved Asia further behind himself. "You know it's pointless to run, Asia." If nothing else that confirmed his earlier suspicions. Asia ran from the Church and now this Fallen Angel was here to try and take her back. Raynare started to approach them.

Shiki began to panic. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it. I need something to fight her with! A weapon, any kind of advantage, just something I can-' And then he felt it, that _something_ he was looking for. A dull throb from his right elbow all the way down to his fist. The throb became an ache and the ache became a burning sensation before, in a flash of green light, it finally appeared.

A red gauntlet with a green jewel on the back of its hand. Each of the fingers ended in a sharp talon, looking more like a claw of an animal. Two large golden spikes rested at the end. All in all, it had a rather menacing appearance. But…

'…That's it? That's all I get? A fucking over-glorified glove that comes with its own light show!? So, Asia gets to heal people and I get to punch someone, that's just great.'

 **[BOOST!]**

'...Whoa.'

The surge of power he felt was incredible. _Beyond_ incredible. His breathing began to quicken with excitement. Whatever his Sacred Gear just did, he wanted that again. It felt like a shot of pure adrenaline to the heart. Unfortunately, his little moment was broken up by the sound of Raynare laughing. More specifically, Raynare laughing at him.

"Is there something you want to talk about or are you just going to laugh?"

"It's just so funny! I went on that ridiculous date," Shiki winced, she really did love rubbing salt in that wound and, despite the fact that he knew it was all based on a lie it still stung all the same, "spent all that time observing you and the Sacred Gear I was told to keep watch on? A Twice Critical! All it can do is double your power. For someone like you, it's worthless. A common, unremarkable, worthless Sacred Gear." She looked him up and down. "Though I suppose it _does_ fit."

"Yeah? Come over here and say that then. You won't be so cocky when I-"

A light spear went straight through his stomach, traveling at a speed faster than his eyes could keep up with. It was only on instinct that he shoved Asia away before she got caught in the crossfire.

"Oh."

He collapsed to his knees as the spear disappeared, hands flying to his wound to try and stop it from spewing blood.

"Shiki-san!" Asia was by his side again within moments, hands aglow with the familiar green light of her Sacred Gear. The new hole he had in his stomach quickly disappeared. "A-Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You, leave." He gave her a small smirk, trying to play it cool. The effect was ruined by the trickle of blood coming down from the side of his mouth. "Me and my ex are about to have our first fight. Get out of here." Asia made a sound of protest. "Asia, leave!" he yelled, shocking her. This was the first time that he'd raised his voice at her. "...I don't know how long I can hold her off. Run to Kuoh Academy, ask for Rias Gremory. When you find her, tell her I sent you."

"That won't be happening." Raynare was just a few feet away from them now. If Shiki made a mad dash at her he might be able to knock her senseless. "If you leave this area for even one second," she summoned another spear of light into her hand before pointing it at the Devil, "I _will_ kill him on the spot."

"Asia, don't listen to her. I'll be fine, I can take her. She just took me off guard, that's all."

"But," Raynare ignored Shiki, speaking only to the blonde, "if you come with me, I'll let him live. No one will go looking for him, no one will hurt him. Your Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, actually has value to us. He's of no concern to us any longer, so long as you come with me."

"Asia, do _not_ take that deal, she's _lying_. Don't go with her."

"I'll give you ten seconds to decide. After that, I'll kill him and take you with me anyway. 10… 9… 8…"

Shiki frantically tried to piece together a plan of attack, or at least a way to retreat and get both of them out of there alive but no matter how quickly he thought he couldn't come up with anything. If he wanted to protect Asia he'd have to fight, and if he wanted to live he'd have to win. Easy enough. One good shot. One good shot was all he needed.

"5… 4…"

"I'll go with you, Raynare-sama."

Asia walked towards Raynare, her head down.

"Asia, don't-"

"Thank you, Shiki-san." Asia turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes. His mind flashed back to the previous night. She had the same look then too. Was she really going to offer herself up twice in his place? Why? _Why_ , dammit?! "I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for being friends with me. Goodbye."

Raynare covered Asia with her wings before caressing her face.

"Good girl. After today's ritual, you'll be free of all your suffering." Ritual? What ritual? What were they planning on doing to Asia? Raynare glared at Shiki. "Low-Class Devil garbage, be thankful. Because of Asia's sacrifice, you get to live. Get in our way again and you won't be so fortunate. Bye bye, Shiki-kun~." Reverting back to her Yuuma voice to hurt him one last time, Raynare and Asia disappeared, flying off into the sky.

Shiki glared at the Fallen Angel for only a few moments before stomping off in the direction of his school. This was no time to mope or whine about his failure to protect Asia. There was still a chance to save her and he had no more time to waste.

" _When you come back I'll be a super strong hero, Iri! Promise!"_

" _It's not silly at all. Wanting to help people, it's a very good dream to have."_

Hero, huh? Maybe he could give that one more try.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And so it goes. Trying smaller chapter for once to give scenes more impact rather than trying to fit so much in one chapter. Our dear protagonist has finally gotten his Sacred Gear, and just in time too. The big showdown's next chapter and I hope the ending to it will surprise you. Review if you can, reviews are the motivation I need an thrive off of.**


	5. Assault on a Church

"Are you sure this is the place, Shirayuki-kun?"

"...No, Kiba. I actually meant the _other_ abandoned Church in this town. Now we gotta go all the way back and – _yes_ I meant this Church, you smartass!"

Shiki glared at Kiba from the bush he was currently sitting in. He was thankful Koneko and Kiba, both behind a tree, were helping him with this little rescue mission of his but damn did he want to put Kiba in a headlock right about now. Or maybe that was just his nerves getting to him. Today had been a very stressful day, what with recovering from almost dying, seeing Yuuma – Raynare, he mentally corrected –, almost dying a second time if Asia hadn't been there to heal him, Asia being taken, and then the argument he had had with Rias.

The moment Asia had been kidnapped he had run straight to the club room and told Rias everything before all but pleading for her to do something, anything, to help Asia. Rias had given him a flat-out refusal, stating that the ceasefire between the Three Factions was too fragile to be jeopardized and that just because he had unlocked his Sacred Gear didn't mean he could run into enemy territory to try and fight everyone for the sake of one girl.

Shiki would have argued his case more if Akeno hadn't walked in and whispered something into Rias' ear, prompting the latter to announce that the two of them had to leave to take care of something. Before leaving Rias had stressed heavily that the Church was enemy territory and that he was by no means to step foot on it. She also gave him a small speech about how Sacred Gears responded to desire more than anything and that, if he wished to do something, he should want it with every fiber of his being. With that cryptic message given both she and Akeno were gone, leaving only himself, Kiba, and Koneko in the room.

So, naturally, he had every intention of doing the opposite. Any other order from his King and he would have followed it without question, but this? This was something he had to do, regardless of what came after. He'd take all the consequences on his own head if it came down to it. He hoped Rias would be understanding after it was all said and done. He knew why she had refused, she couldn't risk the fallout that would come from his actions and considering the fact that the Gremory were part of the 72 Pillars it would be that much worse if something went wrong. He could only hope Rias would be able to understand why he had to do this and forgive him.

Before he could leave Kiba had questioned his "recklessness", to which Shiki told the blonde Knight none too politely to "shove it" and that he was going to save Asia no matter what the cost. Kiba informed him that Rias was right, if he went alone he'd die, even with his Sacred Gear and the Pawn's ability of Promotion. Before Shiki could snap at him again though, Kiba offered his assistance. Not just him but Koneko as well.

" _I don't know much about Asia-san but you're my comrade. I can't very well sit by and let you charge to your death now, can I?"_

 _"You two going alone would worry me."_

Shiki had been struck speechless by their responses. These two, they were willing to risk their lives for his cause just because they belonged to the same Peerage? Because they were comrades? If the situation were any less dire and he had the time to waste he'd have hugged them both. Unfortunately, or fortunately, because he was pretty sure if he picked Koneko up and hugged her she would have punched him through a wall, they didn't have time anymore. With a smile and a quick thank you, he led the way to the abandoned Church and their current position of observing the building while hiding within the dense foliage surrounding it.

"Alright, alright. No need to shout."

Shiki gave Kiba a deadpan stare. He wondered how mad Rias would be if he choked the Knight just a little bit. Not a lot, just for a few seconds. Just to release some stress, get the violent urges out, you know.

"That aside," Kiba's grin fell away and a serious look took its place, "there's a Fallen Angel in there. I can feel it. Likely a lot of Stray Exorcists as well."

A Fallen Angel? He already knew who that was, there was no question about it in his mind.

"Leave the Fallen Angel to me. I'll deal with her." Kiba and Koneko both looked at him questioningly. He paid the looks no mind. He had to be the one to fight, and beat, Raynare. He needed that closure if he ever wanted to move on.

Internally, he cursed himself. One girl and one date, both turning out to be a ruse, but she still made such a mark on his life, one he felt even now. He didn't know whether to attribute that to her ability to deceive or his own idiocy. Regardless, the fight with Raynare was his territory.

"Putting my issues to the side, did everyone memorize the map?" Shiki asked, referring to the map that Kiba had procured before they had arrived. From where exactly Kiba got it Shiki didn't know and didn't care enough to ask, what was important was that they had it.

"If they're performing a ritual then the most likely place they have Asia-san is the downstairs sanctuary. Defiling a formerly holy area with profane acts to display their hatred of God after being rejected by Him, it's something Stray Exorcists and Fallen Angels enjoy."

Shiki held back a snort. Of course, they would partake in something like that. They were insane, every last one of them. Fallen Angel or Stray Exorcist, it made no difference. Madmen, the lot of them.

"Let's get going then. No more planning, we'll adapt on the fly." He got a nod from both of his companions as they walked out of cover and approached the large door. Without hesitating Shiki opened it and stepped inside, eyes looking around to look for any possible threats.

Despite being abandoned it looked like a regular Church. There was a large stained glass window in the back that displayed a cross. Moonlight filtered through it and lit up the room, along with lamps and candlelight. If not for the statue of the cross with Jesus Christ's head blown off the entire place would have looked ordinary.

The sound of clapping began to emanate throughout the room and the trio of Devils were immediately on guard.

"It's a reunion! A meeting! Ah, this makes me so emotional!" a familiar voice called out as its owner walked out of the shadows from behind a broken pillar. Shiki grit his teeth. He had a feeling the priest would be here but he would have loved to have been wrong. Freed Sellzen stepped into view, still clapping, only stopping when he stood directly in their path.

"I've never met the same Devil twice before. Usually, I-" Freed's gaze fell on Shiki. "You! You're the Devil-kun from the other night! Oh, I remember you, your body on top of mine, it was the greatest!"

Shiki gave him a disgusted look. "Gross. I'd love to trade insults with a lunatic but I have something more important to do. Can you get the hell out of our way?"

Freed tsk tsk'd while wagging his finger. "Nuh-uh, Devil-kun. We didn't finish last night so you owe me. You didn't even let me end my speech! I had it all planned out and everything! Getting beaten up by you, I couldn't believe it. I'm super-strong, ya know? When I meet a Devil I cut 'em up real quick and then I'm gone with a kiss goodbye!"

"Fascinating. Where's Asia?"

"Eh? That garbage Sister?" Shiki felt his hackles rise but restrained himself. Freed was just baiting him. Or just insane. Likely both, in all honesty. "Under the altar, there's some hidden stairs that'll take you to her. That's where they're finishing up the ritual. Not like it matters though." Freed pulled out his familiar sword handle, which quickly produced a blade of light, and gun. "You shitty Devils are all dying up here after all!"

"I don't have time for this. Kiba, Koneko, deal with this one, I'm going downstairs! Promotion: Knight!" Shiki felt lighter and agiler almost immediately, kicking off the ground to rush past Freed.

Freed pointed his gun at Shiki, seconds away from pulling the trigger before being forced to dodge a swipe from Kiba's sword.

"Shirayuki-kun, I really don't think we should split up right now!"

"He said they're finishing up the ritual! There's no time left!"

 **[BOOST!]**

Shiki punched the altar aside to reveal the hidden staircase Freed had divulged. He must have really been confident in his abilities, to actually tell them the truth the way he did. Or, again, just that insane.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Devil-kun! The basement's swarming with bad little priests just like me~." Freed said in a sing-song voice, dodging another slash from Kiba before firing at him. "You'll just die like an idiot if you rush in alone~."

"I'll take my chances then!" Shiki exchanged looks with Kiba and Koneko. "Can you two handle it?" They both glanced at him and gave a nod. "We'll meet up downstairs." He turned and began to walk down the stairs but stopped himself mid-step before facing them once more. "You better not die, you hear me!? I'll never forgive either of you if you die before I can pay you back for this!"

With those parting words he ran down the stairs, the sound of swords clashing echoing behind him.

* * *

Shiki tapped his foot impatiently as he stood in front of the wooden door that undoubtedly led to the ritual site, eyes darting quickly between the door and the long stretch of the hallway he had run down. He had arrived at this destination only a few moments ago and already he was feeling impatient.

Should he wait for Kiba and Koneko to rejoin him? Maybe he had been wrong to split off from them like Kiba had warned that it would be. As soon as he heard Freed say the ritual was almost finished he made an impulsive, rash decision and now was stuck between the two choices of waiting for his allies or going at it alone.

Damn it, where the hell were they? He couldn't afford to keep waiting for much longer! Was Freed giving them that much trouble? His blood chilled at the last thought and he forced himself to calm down, stamping his foot down to keep it from tapping anymore.

No, they would be fine. They were strong, stronger than him even with his Sacred Gear. Those two would beat Freed, run down here, the three of them together would toss the Stray Exorcists and Raynare around like rag dolls and then all four of them would walk out of this god-forsaken hellhole together. He hadn't made the wrong choice, this would all work out. That's what he believed.

That's what he _had_ to believe.

One minute. He'd give them one minute more. After that, he'd bust down the door and whatever happens after that, he'd deal with it. It was reckless, dangerous, downright stupid but he was running out of options and time.

He looked over his Sacred Gear. Rias said it would respond to his desires, right? What did he want? He wanted power. Power so strong that when it came time for him and Raynare to fight, she wouldn't even be able to touch him. But how to get it? Did he have to think about it? Make a mental demand for it?

'Sacred Gear, if you're listening, make me stronger.'

Nothing called out back to him.

'Listen, you scrap metal piece of shit. This isn't a negotiation. Whatever you did before, do it again."

Still nothing.

He was about a second away from going on a tirade when the green gem lit up once more and the gauntlet let loose the word he had come to associate with it.

 **[BOOST!]**

Shiki let loose a shuddering breath. There it was again. No, it was more this time, wasn't it? More than what he felt in the plaza. More than what he felt upstairs. That couldn't have been right though, Raynare said that it could only double his power but this felt more than twice his strength.

Not just his physical strength but the demonic power inside of him, though he still didn't really know how to manipulate it. Maybe he'd try just pointing his palm at something and willing a beam of energy to come out to make whatever he targeted explode? Sounded stupid but so did a glove that makes you stronger whenever it damn feels like it.

So what was the limit? He wasn't idiotic enough to believe it could double up all the way to infinity. There was no way he had a power that convenient. But at least it seemed to be responding to him now. One step forward and all that jazz.

He shook his head and brought himself back to the present. Where were Kiba and Koneko?! To hell with it, he had waited long enough. He prepared himself to bust down the door when a scream from the other side shook him to his core. He recognized that voice.

He ran forward and smashed down the door in a tackle, breaking it down without much effort. In a heartbeat every exorcist in the room – and damn there were a lot of them, Shiki noted – turned towards the disruption, pointing their guns at him.

"Welcome, Devils." There was a small pause. "Oh, not "Devils". It's just _you._ Come to die here alone then?"

Shiki's eyes flicked from the group of priests brandishing their guns at him to the source the voice. Up on an altar was Raynare, glaring down at him with a mixture of amusement and distaste in her eyes. Looking to the left, there was Asia, in a white gown, chained to a metal cross, gazing at him in disbelief.

"S-Shiki-san? Is that you?"

"What a touching reunion. You've even arrived early. So much for having that _idiot_ guard the entrance." Raynare ground out, frustration apparent on her face. "Regardless, you can just stand right there and indulge these priests until the ritual is finished. Until then-" Her expression changed to one of confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shiki thrust his fist upwards, again and again, pointing it at the area above the priests' heads, willing the demonic power inside his body to explode outwards and cave part of the ceiling in to crush them, or at least provide a distraction so he could get to Asia. Nothing happened. No explosion, just nothing.

'Come on, come on, why the hell did Rias and Akeno have to make this kind of stuff look so easy?!' he thought desperately. He could _feel_ the power welling up inside of him, he just couldn't make it _do_ anything!

"Is this how you're going to spend your last moments? Being an embarrassment? Granted, it's about what I expected of you but even so, this is a bit much."

'Ignore her, just focus. Your hand, just focus everything on your hand. Every bit of power, then push it out!'

"I dislike being ignored, especially by garbage. If you're just going to stand there gesturing like a fool," Raynare summoned a spear of light to her hand, "I'll just-"

 **[BOOST!]**

A large ball of green energy flew from his outstretched fist with the speed and force of a cannonball, slamming into the roof and nearly causing the entire thing to collapse. The priests that didn't have the sense to move out of the way were crushed by the falling debris, their blood splattering everywhere. Dust spread through the air, screams of the injured and dying mixing with the coughing of the living who's lungs were being assaulted.

Shiki didn't waste time marveling at his feat, his first ever real use of any of his demonic power for anything other than teleporting to his client's summons, or feeling sick to his stomach at the gory scene he had created. Calling upon his wings without a second thought, he rocketed towards Raynare, who gazed in shock at the hole that had been created, and Asia, who was staring at _him_ in shock.

"Shiki-san!?"

Raynare's gaze dropped, from looking at the destroyed ceiling to getting an up close and personal view of Shiki's Sacred Gear as his fist impacted the dead center of her face. Her body went flying back as the punch sent her soaring, straight into and through the back wall of the ritual site. Without a second glance at Raynare, he began tearing and breaking the chains restraining Asia.

"Shiki-san, you..." She sounded on the verge of tears.

"I what? I came to save you? No duh I did, stupid!" He tore off another section of chain, leaving one of her arms free. "Like hell I'm going to let one of my friends get put through something as insane as this!" He ripped off the chains binding her torso, causing her body to fall against his as he reached for the ones on her legs. "The hero's always gotta save everybody, doesn't he?" He tore the last of the chains off and held Asia in a bridal carry.

He looked down at where the priests, or what was left of them, were located. They were slowly regaining their wits, a few of them even pointing their guns at him. He kicked off the ground, Asia in his arms, and flew over them as quickly as he could, grimacing every time a bullet fired came dangerously close to hitting him.

Within moments he was back at the entrance and running through the dark hallway, exorcists chasing after him, firing their guns. He almost screamed when one got a lucky shot, bullet impacting and piercing his back. He had contemplated changing his Promotion to Rook instead of Knight for the additional defenses but he wasn't sure if he could outrun them and their bullets without the extra speed he currently had.

Even worse, his stamina. Shiki could feel it dropping rapidly. He wasn't sure if it was because of the stress he was putting his body through or his Sacred Gear, but whatever it was it was draining him too quickly. It was fine though, as soon as he reached the stairs he was in the clear, they wouldn't be able to hit him in a more open area where he had space to properly dodge. He just had to escape!

The bullet wound didn't worry him, the searing pain was something he blocked out through sheer force of will, his stamina plummeting didn't bother him, the footsteps that were gradually becoming more numerous behind him didn't frighten him. It was when the footsteps started echoing from _in front of him_ that he began to worry. Reinforcements? Now, of all times?

'I can't fight _and_ protect Asia at the same time! Fuck!'

He felt another bullet enter his back and grunted. He had really felt that one, and the shots were only getting closer. The exorcists didn't have a Devil's night vision but in such an enclosed area there was only so much room for him to move around in. He wondered if it wouldn't have been the correct decision to just try and blow a hole straight through the ceiling and up to the ground floor, one large enough to fly through.

The sound of footsteps further ahead only got closer as he ran forward. He didn't have a choice, he'd have to barrel right through them and hope to not be cut to ribbons.

"Asia, close your eyes and protect as much of yourself as you can. Keep your head low."

"What's going on?"

"Probably something bad. Just do as I say!"

Whoever it was in front, they were just about upon them now. Shiki grit his teeth. One last push, one last confrontation and they'd be home free. The reinforcements finally came into view, leaving Shiki shocked.

"You-"

"This is why I said to wait for us, Shirayuki-kun!"

"...Stupid senpai."

Kiba and Koneko zoomed past him, throwing themselves into battle with the priests that had pursued Shiki. Koneko's Rook-level defenses let her shrug off any bullets fired while throwing bodies every which way. Kiba's maneuverability was hampered by the narrow hallway but his speed wasn't, his sword cutting down priest after priest with a quickness truly befitting a Knight.

Shiki stopped his run and turned to look at them. Neither looked much worse for wear, Kiba's clothes only sporting a few small cuts, presumably from where Freed had tried to cut him. Koneko didn't look like she had a hair out of place, sporting the same bored expression she always had even as she kicked an exorcist in the jaw and snapped his neck with an audible crack.

"Keep running, Shirayuki-kun! We'll hold them off here!"

"Get going already."

Shiki hesitated. Leaving them to fight Freed had been an impulsive decision but still one he could try to justify and rationalize with the fact that they had a two-on-one advantage. This though, this was leaving them against superior numbers. He didn't know how many had survived his surprise attack or, worse, whether or not Raynare had and would be joining the priests in their assault. Could he really leave them to fend for themselves a second time?

"Just go! We'll be there shortly!"

"Run, senpai."

Shiki cursed under his breath. Leaving them behind twice on one night, it felt low, even if they were sure they could handle themselves. He gave them one last glance. "You two better have not forgotten what I said. Neither are you are allowed to die, don't forget that!"

He took off running again.

The sooner he got Asia out of this Church, the sooner he could return to help them.

He just had to make sure it wasn't too late.

* * *

 **Author's Note: We're approaching the conclusion. Not much to say, other than please review. Reviews are my motivation, my lifeblood, what keeps me going.**


	6. Goodbyes

Shiki pulled the door Church door open and quickly rushed outside, kneeling down and placing Asia on the steps. Her eyes were closed and Shiki began to panic, fearing that one of the bullets that had hit him had possibly pierced through and struck Asia as well. Had she been injured because of his recklessness? He began to check her over, looking for any bloodstains on her white gown. There was nothing, so why...

"S-Shiki-san, can I open my eyes now?"

He looked at her in disbelief and silence for a few moments before laughing quietly, almost crying. This girl, she really was such a handful. He grabbed Asia and hugged her tightly, squeezing her.

"Yes, you can open your eyes, dummy. Geez." He broke the hug and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her worried face. "Got here just in the nick of time, huh? Just rest for now. I gotta go back in there, there's still work to be done."

He heard something burst from inside the Church. A section of the floor in front of the altar had exploded and there, floating above the hole, was Raynare. Blood was trickling from her nose and her lip was busted open. Shiki grimaced. He knew what came next but some part of him had hoped Raynare would have just accepted her plan's failure and leave.

"Asia, stay out here. No matter what you hear, no matter what anyone says, _stay out here_. Do you understand?" Asia gave him a nod. "No, promise me. _Promise._ " Asia hesitated this time.

"I promise, Shiki-san."

"Good girl." He gave her a pat on the head before ruffling her hair. "Just sit tight. I'll finish this up quick." He stood and walked back into the Church, closing the door behind him as Asia gave him one last worried look.

"I suppose you want a thank you for letting me say all that?"

"It doesn't matter." Raynare moved forward and put her feet back on solid ground. "I'll kill you, step over your corpse, drag Asia back down to the basement and continue the ritual. It'll take a bit of time to set up again considering the damage you've done but I'll get things back on track soon enough." Before Shiki could rebuff her, she continued on. "You know, in a way, _I_ should be thanking _you._ "

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"This is all because of you." Shiki didn't understand. How could this be because of him? "I got assigned to Kuoh Town to watch _you._ Specific orders to make sure your Sacred Gear didn't go out of control. Though, knowing it's a Twice Critical, I don't get why Azazel-sama or Shemhazai-sama even bothered. Any damage you could have done would have been stopped quickly even if you decided to rampage about like a wild beast."

Azazel? His former boss Azazel? Was he a Fallen Angel? How far did this go? Just how long had he been under surveillance by these people?

"Get to the point. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh my, so impatient, so rude. Where were you hiding this side of yourself on our date, Shiki-kun?" Raynare asked with a malicious smile. "Well, since you're too _stupid_ to put it together, I'll do it for you. I was in Kuoh Town because of _you._ The only reason I came into contact with Asia is that I was in _Kuoh Town._ Do you understand now?"

'She can't mean...'

"Judging by your expression it looks like you finally get it. This, all of this, is _your_ fault! I would have never met dear little Asia-chan if you weren't here. Everything that's happened and everything that's going to happen, every last bit of it is because of you!"

Shiki froze. This was because of him? All of Asia's pain here, the suffering she underwent while in Kuoh, it was his fault? Coming into contact with Raynare, that was because of him too?

He laughed lowly, bitterly. Of course. Of course, it was because of him. Trying to be her friend, trying to save her, yet he was the part of why she was put through hell. Typical Shiki, causing problems for everyone else. Dragging other people into his messes when trying to fix those problems. What a _hero_ _._

But that didn't matter. None of that mattered anymore. The final enemy was standing in front of him. There was just one last thing he had to know. Then, then he'd end this.

"...Can I ask you something?"

Raynare snorted. "Feel free. If it's your last request don't expect me to honor it though. I don't take requests."

"On our date, I really liked you. I thought you were someone special."

"Oh, I know. That just made I all the better when it ended. Seeing you try so hard to make that little pretend-date work, thinking it would go somewhere or that any of it was real. It was so pathetic that it almost made me feel bad. Is there a question here or is this _your_ attempt at confessing to _me_ this time?" Raynare asked, mockingly.

"You didn't feel anything during it? Happiness? Remorse? Regret? _Anything?_ "

"Does happiness when it finally ended count?"

"You..." Shiki chuckled humorlessly. So that's how it was, huh? Yeah, he had a feeling it was like that. Would he have found comfort if she had answered differently? If she suddenly changed on a dime and said she felt guilty for what she had done? No, probably not. There wasn't any comfort to be found here to begin with.

"You really are a cold-hearted bitch, huh?"

"Do you plan on boring me to death? If you are then we can keep talking like this. Or better yet, why don't we go on a second date? That should be more than enough to do it!"

"No thanks. I've got my answer. Besides, this little chat, it was just to keep you occupied." Shiki clenched his fist so hard he could feel his knuckles pop. He shook, whether it was from rage or grief, he didn't know anymore. Maybe it was the pain of the earlier bullets he took burning away at him while they stood there talking. Whatever it was, it hurt.

But it was irrelevant. It didn't matter to him now. Asia was outside, waiting for her friend to come back safe and sound. It wouldn't be right to keep her waiting any longer.

"I already told you, the ritual will proceed as planned. You just won't be around to see it this time. Trying to buy Asia time to escape is pointless."

"I was _never_ buying time for _her._ "

 **[BOOST!]**

"I was buying it for _me._ Like I said, I'll finish this up quick."

"Doubling your power won't put you on my level, idiot," Raynare laughed. "You're just too weak, your Twice Critical too low level to have even been on our radar to begin with. One multiplied by two will never be anything more than two, no matter how hard it tries to be something greater."

"Let's find out then. I'll end this in one hit."

'Sacred Gear, one more time tonight. One more time, grant my wish. Why don't we finish what we started?'

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

The green light that shined from the jewel was almost blinding but the power he felt course through his veins was what really stole his breath away. This was more power than he had ever felt in his entire life. More than Boost, more than anything. Explosion. That was a good name.

"W-What did you do!? Why is your power higher than mine now?! Twice Critical, it can't do something like this, so why?" Raynare had a look of terror on her face now. She summoned a spear of light and threw it at the Devil before her in a panic.

Shiki caught it in his gauntlet-covered hand and crushed it without issue.

"Y-You..."

She extended her wings and rose off the ground, eager to flee from the Devil. His power had become something far above what she had expected, rising all the way to High-Class.

When Shiki kicked off the ground, the floor splintered and cracked. In a blink of the Fallen Angel's eye, he was upon her, grabbing her leg and preventing her from flying off, pulling her back down.

"If you wanna leave so badly..."

He glared at her with as much hate as he could muster, pouring all of his power into his fist.

"Then fucking get lost already!"

He'd never heard a sound as sweet as that satisfying crunch of something in Raynare's face breaking as his fist sent her hurtling up and away, shattering the stained glass window in the back of the Church as her body flew through it.

Shiki felt his legs finally give out. The power he had previously drained away almost all at once and began to fall to the floor, closing his eyes in relief that the fight was finally over, only stopping when someone grabbed him and propped him up.

"I didn't expect you to beat a Fallen Angel on your own. Congratulations, Shirayuki-kun."

Shiki snorted. Even with his head down and his eyes closed there was no mistaking who that voice belonged to. "Stupid Prince, doubting me," he boasted before taking on a somber expression. "Sorry for not coming back down there and providing backup."

"It's fine," Kiba said, chuckling. "Buchou was more than enough. She actually insisted that we let you finish this fight yourself." Shiki's eyes snapped open.

Buchou? Rias was here?

"I knew you'd win." Shiki turned his head and saw Rias leaning against the altar. "I was finished with my business so I teleported to Yuuto and Koneko to deal with the remaining exorcists." She walked over, skirting around the huge hole in the floor, and patted Shiki on the cheek. "You did wonderfully. I'm proud of you."

Shiki blushed and looked away. He had gotten used to talking to Rias without being a nervous wreck only a few days after joining the ORC but being praised by her or receiving physical affection was still enough to redden his cheeks. Before he got tongue-tied there was still one matter to address.

"Buchou, I'm sorry."

Rias looked at him, confused. "For what?"

"I disobeyed. You said to not come here but I didn't listen. I even dragged Koneko and Kiba along with me." Kiba made a sound of protest but quieted down when Shiki glared at him, a look that told him to be quiet and let him finish. "Whatever punishment there is, I'll accept all of it in their place." He lowered his gaze once more.

He felt a hand on his head and prepared himself.

"When did my adorable Pawn become so mature?"

'Huh?'

He felt Rias pat him on the head as he looked up and saw her smiling face.

"Don't worry, you won't be punished. None of you will. It turns out, this little group of Fallen Angels were acting of their own accord. I had a small chat with the other three before I came here and they were so confident in their success that they blurted out all of their plans. Their goal was to steal the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, of Asia Argento."

"Steal a Sacred Gear? You can do that?"

"Oh yes, it's possible for them. However, to do so comes at the cost of the previous owner's life. A Sacred Gear is something a human being is born with. To have it extracted, and in such a brutal manner, is similar to having a vital organ removed. They die soon after."

Shiki felt his blood run cold for the second time that night. The previous owner would die? The ritual they were performing on Asia, that was to steal her Sacred Gear? If he had been just a little bit later Asia would have _died._

"Thankfully, you were able to prevent that. So, because of that and the fact that this was a group acting on their own rather than as part of the Fallen Angel faction, there will be no punishment."

Shiki felt himself begin to smile. Everything had worked out for the best then, hadn't it? It was over, everything was done with. Asia was saved and no one would face any repercussions for his actions.

"Buchou, I brought it." Koneko's monotone voice called out.

A dull thud echoed through the room, followed by a groan of pain.

Shiki turned his head slowly, looking at the ground. The smile he had worn melted away in an instant.

There laid Raynare in a heap, in pain but still very much alive.

It looked like everything wasn't as over as he had hoped.

Rias walked over to the Fallen Angel on the ground. "Fallen Angel Raynare. My name is Rias Gremory, heiress apparent of the Gremory family. It's nice to finally meet you, though this won't be very long." She dropped three black feathers in front of Raynare's face, letting them slowly drift to the floor. "I blasted away your allies. Any thoughts you may have of someone coming to save you, please abandon them. No one will be coming for you."

Blasted away? Shiki expected no less from his King, the Princess of Destruction. If she attacked them then it was an undeniable truth that the only thing left of those Fallen Angels were those feathers.

"You..."

"When Dohnaseek approached Shiki I had a feeling you were planning something. He urged me to investigate, pointing out how unusual it was for Fallen Angels to be moving around so boldly in a Devil's territory. I had the same feeling and planned on looking into it already but it's nice to know my Pawn has good instincts."

'Rias, you're embarrassing me again...'

"Speaking of which. Shiki, your Sacred Gear, has it changed in any way?"

Changed? He doubted it, he had looked at it not too long ago, back when he was downstairs and it appeared the same. Still, he didn't see the harm in giving it another look. When he did he gained a look of confusion. _That_ certainly hadn't been there before.

There was a marking on it now. Right above the jewel, there was an insignia. Was that a…

"It's a dragon, isn't it? The marking on your Sacred Gear?"

Shiki could only nod dumbly, not understanding what was going on or where any of this was headed.

"I thought so. Fallen Angel Raynare," Rias looked back to Raynare, "your plan fell to pieces because my Pawn's Sacred Gear wasn't a Twice Critical. It's something far more than that. This is a Sacred Gear that is one of the rarest of the rare. Capable of doubling its user's power every ten seconds; allowing whoever wields it to surpass a Maou or even God in power, temporarily. With a bit of work and by mastering it, there is no one in the world he can't beat. That is the power of one of the thirteen Longinus: the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, Boosted Gear."

Shiki looked at his Sacred Gear, his Boosted Gear, in awe. Surpass God? This gauntlet had the power to do that? That was beyond amazing. He couldn't help the smile that crept up onto his face. With this, anything was possible for him, wasn't it? This power opened so many doors for him.

The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, belonging to the Pawn of the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. That had a nice sound to it, didn't it?

"Shiki-kun."

He stiffened.

 _Not that voice._

Surely she wouldn't sink as low as to do what he thought was happening, right?

His eyes drifted from his Boosted Gear to Raynare.

"Shiki-kun, please! I'm sorry!" Raynare called out to the boy.

No, not Raynare anymore. She had changed her appearance, her voice, everything about the more mature Fallen Angel was gone. In its place sat his girlfriend for a day, Amano Yuuma. She looked the same as she did that afternoon so long ago, not even a scuff on her face despite the fight that had taken place between them only minutes before.

"Look, I even kept this!" She raised her hand to touch the necklace he'd given her. Just like the day she had killed him, when she had mocked him before leaving him to bleed out. "On our date, didn't you give this to me?" she said, smiling at him. Just like when he had bought it for her, as she thanked him again and again for the gift, promising to treasure it.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

He forcefully suppressed the bile rising up his throat.

"Why do you have that?"

This wasn't supposed to affect him. He _hated_ her. He hated her _so damn much._ In his last moments, he had prayed for something like this to happen to her, for her happiness and joy to be crushed. Just recently she had admitted that everything she had ever expressed towards him on that day was a lie. She had intended on killing Asia to steal her Sacred Gear away. She had succeeded in killing him and had attempted to do it twice more. She was the _enemy._

So why then? Why was he hesitating? All he had to do was give the word and she'd be dead. He wouldn't even have to get his hands dirty himself, he knew Rias would be willing to do this for him if he asked, if the deed itself was too much for him to handle. A single word and Raynare would be reduced to _nothing_ _._

"Why the hell are you still wearing that?"

"I never got rid of it because it's a precious memory! The day we spent together is important to me!"

'Stop.'

"I didn't have a choice, I swear! Dohnaseek and the others, they pushed me into doing this! Killing you, performing the ritual on Asia, they made me do it! They told me if I didn't do it or say all those that they'd hurt you!"

'Stop talking.'

"I love you, you have to believe me! Shiki-kun, I love you so much!"

'Please, just _stop._ '

Rias couldn't take it anymore. The look of anguish on her Pawn's face as he heard Raynare's desperate begging was tearing her apart. She stepped forward, a ball of her Power of Destruction forming in her hand. "Don't try to-"

"Don't," Shiki said quietly, cutting her off and earning a surprised look from everyone in attendance. The Devils felt worried. Was he going to betray them for the Fallen Angel? Would he really side with her, even after everything she had done? After everything they had been through together? No, he wouldn't. She had caused too much hurt for him to forgive her, hadn't she? But as Shiki knelt down to look Yuuma in the eye that worry, along with her smile, only grew.

"Yuuma."

His hands came up to caress her face gently. Even in these conditions, even in these circumstances, that radiant beauty of hers still shone through. He pushed a few strands of hair away from her face, tucking them behind her ear. Her face in his hands, he could see that pretty girl that he truly felt something for. His first real attempt at a relationship. The girl he took a chance on and was burned by.

Yuuma's hand moved again, an action that put everyone behind Shiki on edge. She was too close. If she tried to attack him they wouldn't be able to move fast enough to stop her. She pressed her palm against his cheek.

"Shiki-kun, I'm sorry. For everything. Please, forgive me?"

A final plea for mercy.

He felt tears sting his eyes as he smiled grimly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too."

Shiki's hands flew to her throat, wrapping around it. He didn't have much strength left after his exhausting fight but it was enough, he could feel it. Enough for this final act.

Yuuma tried to fight, to struggle, to wrench the hands crushing her throat with such terrifying strength away. He wouldn't let her. He wouldn't look away from this. Her face contorting in pain, her panicking eyes, the way her mouth opened and closed desperately as she tried to take in any air she could. He couldn't look away from this. This was his punishment as much as it was hers.

He was wrong before, thinking he could ask Rias or anyone else to do this.

Thinking he could somehow avoid this outcome.

So damn _naive._

"Shiki-kun... Why are you..."

This, all of this, was his fault. Of that, they could both agree.

She was in Kuoh on assignment to watch him. Because she was already in Kuoh she was able to come into contact with Asia. She almost killed Asia in her insane scheme to steal her Twilight Healing. She would have killed all of them if the opportunity presented itself. If she carried the guilt of her actions then he carried the guilt of being the reason why she had the opportunity perform those actions in the first place.

"You're a liar. You've always been a liar, Yuuma."

He had no right to ask anyone else to do this.

Not Rias, not Kiba, not Koneko or Akeno, _no one._

This started with Amano Yuuma and Shirayuki Shiki.

That was how it should end.

"Damn...you..." Yuuma choked out venomously, eyes bloodshot and bulging as she clawed futilely at his gauntlet-encased hand and forearm. Her fingernails chipped and broke but his grip never loosened. She glared at him in contempt, loathing the Low-Class Devil with every fiber of her being. She no longer had the strength to even summon a spear of light to attempt to take the Devil with her to the grave. The fight had drained her even more than it had him.

This _hurt._

He paid his own pain no mind.

Asia had endured pain her entire life, hadn't she? That small girl, who only wanted a friend. She hurt for so long.

If she could still smile after all that then he would endure this.

That's what a hero does, isn't it? They put on a tough face and, for the sake of everyone else, they _endure._

Yuuma's face began to change color as he applied more strength, choking the life out of her. Only a few more moments. His eyes dropped to the heart pendant necklace and he felt his body begin to tremble once more.

"I...hate you..."

The first truthful thing she'd said to him since she took that form.

"That's fine."

He ignored the tears rolling down his face.

"I hate you too."

Within his shaking hands, Yuuma's vertebrae broke as he forced his hands upwards, snapping and severing her spinal cord where it connected to her skull.

Her hands dropped.

Her body went slack.

It was done.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The conclusion of an arc, our dear protagonist finishing it with his own hands. You didn't think he was going to get off easy by having Rias bring things to their end, did you? I won't give too much away but this isn't the end of his troubles. We won't be going full angst, no stops, no breaks but I will try to accurately portray the consequences of Shiki's actions.**

 **I don't usually do same-day uploads of multiple chapters but this was originally one big chapter that I broke up for the sake of story flow. Next chapter will likely be quite a few days from now. Anyway, read and review. As always, they're my motivation.**


	7. Fallout

**BEEP BEEP BE-**

Shiki's hand lashed out and turned off his alarm, not breaking his glare at the ceiling. Another night, another meager few hours of interrupted sleep with the rest of the time staring blankly wherever his head happened to be facing. It was getting worse, he could tell. Ever since that incident, he hadn't gotten a real night's rest. It was reaching the point that he was going to be running on fumes alone soon.

He tiredly turned over to look at the wall with his calendar pinned to it.

May 5th. A full month since had become a Devil.

A lot had happened in that month.

Hell, a lot had happened in just the past week alone _._

The day after he rescued Asia, Rias had some papers drawn up. Just like that, with seemingly a snap of his King's fingers, Asia Argento became a second-year transfer student at Kuoh Academy, entering his class no less. Her place of residence? The Shirayuki household, naturally.

The discussion that had ensued from that little revelation made his head throb. Rias had asked him if he would be okay with Asia living with him after Asia had requested it herself to his shock, and Shiki agreed with little hesitation. Of course, it wasn't really his opinion on the matter that was the issue.

His mother had been over the moon, taking to the girl as if she were her own flesh and blood. Convincing his mother to accept it wasn't the problem, it was his _father_ that had been significantly more difficult. As stern and inflexible as always, he gave a flat refusal to the proposal. Which, Shiki reasoned, wasn't entirely abnormal, and not just because his father was always that way. Asia was a literal stranger to his family and here was his son inviting her into their home. His father would have to have taken a leave of his senses to just blindly accept her.

So, Rias had conjured some baloney story about how Asia was a foreign exchange student but her prepared lodging plans had fallen through and she needed a place to stay. When his father asked why her own parents hadn't planned for such a situation Asia had piped in that she was an orphan that never knew her parents.

That was all but the killing blow for his mother and she accepted on the spot. It was actually a relatively well crafted and smart move, to appeal to his mother's feelings and motherly instincts rather than try to convince his father. It was what he typically did himself when he wanted to try and get away with something too. Not to say the story didn't affect his father, his work on the force had left him with a bit of a soft spot for kids on their own the way Asia was. Either way, it had worked and he acquired a new roommate.

But none of that was why he was waking up at, he glanced at the clock, 4:30 in the morning. No, that was because of what he had asked Rias for yesterday.

He heard the ring of a bell from outside and smiled a little before rolling out of bed. Stumbling over to the window in his half-exhausted state, he pulled open the curtains and was greeted by the morning sun. In front of his house was Rias, wearing a tracksuit and sitting on a bike. She smiled brightly at him and he waved in return before mouthing a request for 5 more minutes to get ready. She nodded and he closed the curtains once more.

This was just a new part of his daily routine now. If nothing else it helped take his mind off of…other things.

He was fine.

* * *

"Just a bit more to go, Shiki. You can do it."

He grunted in acknowledgment of Rias' encouragement, pushing his body off the ground again. A few more push-ups and he'd be done. His arms felt like lead, even worse than the first morning he had become a Devil. Not to mention his legs were sore after all the running and dashing he had done before this.

He was weak. He could acknowledge such a fact without letting his pride get in the way. It was sheer dumb luck that had let him escape that abandoned Church with his life. He couldn't afford to be weak anymore. People depended on him now. Not just Asia, but everyone. He was a Pawn, the first soldier to rush out onto the battlefield. As such, he _needed_ to be strong. The only way to become strong was to train.

He had gone to Rias and asked for her help in fixing that. Any way she could train him; physical, mental, helping him control his demonic power, information on his Boosted Gear, he'd accept any of it. She had been more than happy to help him, today marking the first day of his physical training. They started with building up his body to increase the number of Boosts he could receive from his Sacred Gear, Rias having informed him that the only limiter on such a thing was how much his body could handle.

If he had known it would be this exhausting he would have considered starting a bit lighter.

"98...99...100!"

Shiki collapsed face-first, letting his body rest on the cool ground. He wanted to be strong but did it have to be so damn _painful?_ His entire body felt like it was throbbing. Was this going to be _every_ morning? Putting that aside, there was at least one thing he could do to alleviate some of it.

"Buchou," he mumbled with his face still firmly in the dirt, "can you stop sitting on me now?"

In the back of his head, in the more perverted section that he rarely let off the leash, he almost wished she would say no. The feeling of her well-sculpted, firm behind resting on his back was…

"Sure. We're just about done for this morning anyway."

Well, there went that.

He wondered if it would be inappropriate to cry at a time like this.

"There's also something I'd like to talk to you about. It's about something I noticed before you began running."

He sat up with a groan. Before he was running? Was his form off or something, he thought with a small internal laugh at his own joke. Wait, what if it _was_ and because of that, she was going to have him run the 20 kilometers again?

"Sounds important. What's up, Buchou?" Shiki asked, hiding his nervousness. He really, _really_ hoped she wasn't going to have him run again. He wasn't sure his legs could take it.

She placed her hands on both sides of his face and looked into his eyes, leaning in close. "B-Buchou? What are you doing?" he asked, no longer able to hide his nerves. Of all the things he was expecting this hadn't been one of them. She was too close, why was she leaning in so close?! He could feel her breath against his lips at this point!

"There are bags under your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Have you been sleeping well lately?"

Oh. That's what this was about. Of course, she had noticed, how could she not? The black marks under his eyes were becoming more and more pronounced by the day and he had no real way of disguising them. At one point he almost considered buying some kind of makeup to conceal it before realizing he had literally no idea how to apply such a thing even if he did purchase it. If anything he would have made it more obvious that he was trying to hide something.

"I'm fine, Buchou. Just been feeling a bit restless sometimes, what with how hectic everything is right now." Shiki smiled as he leaned back and out of Rias' grasp. "Really, I'm okay. Nothing to worry about on my end. I've got more than enough energy to handle everything."

Rias' worries weren't eased in the slightest and it showed on her face. "Shiki, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? School, personal matters, I'm always willing to listen."

Shiki hesitated. _Anything?_ Maybe he should take her up on that offer? But…

No. Not this. She had enough on her plate to deal with lately and had been kind enough to take time out of her schedule to help train him. Hadn't he been a burden enough as things were? He couldn't ask more of her, couldn't ask her to take on his problems for him.

Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal. Nothing he couldn't handle himself or that wouldn't fix itself in due time. _Maybe,_ and that was a big maybe, he wasn't fine right now but he would _be_ fine and that's what mattered. Just as he had everything else, he would endure this.

"Shiki-san! Buchou-san!"

'And saved by Asia. I owe you one.' Shiki thought with a smile as both he and Rias turned to look at the blonde running towards them. At least up until she promptly tripped, seemingly over nothing, and face-planted straight into the ground.

"How did she trip? There's nothing there." Rias said in complete bewilderment. "Is this a usual thing?"

Shiki's mind flashed back to the day he spent with Asia. More specifically, the few rounds they spent on the DDR machines in the arcade and his desperate attempts to stop her from falling over with almost every movement. The girl was, at times, about as stable on her feet as a kid taking its first steps.

"Nah."

Rias looked relieved.

"She's actually much clumsier."

The look of disbelief on Rias' face left him laughing long after Asia had gotten up, dusted herself off and approached them.

He was fine.

* * *

Shiki tossed and turned on the club room sofa, mumbling indistinctly to himself in his sleep.

 _The feeling of her spine snapping his hands. The horrific sound of her last gasp. Her body collapsing to the floor soundlessly. The urge to vomit as his actions caught up with his brain and he understood the weight of what he had just done. This was different than the priests downstairs. He didn't have to watch the life and light leave their eyes._

 _He screamed._

His eyes snapped open as he sat up abruptly. His eyes glanced around the room frantically, searching for someone, anyone. It was just him in the room, alone. He let out a sigh of relief.

A dream. Just another dream. Just the same dream, played over and over again. For the past week.

"Get a grip, moron. Having nightmares at your age? Seriously? When did you become such a little kid?" he said to himself angrily before pressing his palms to his temples, trying to massage away his exhaustion as well as the memories. With a sigh, he took out his phone and checked the time.

3:07 PM. Classes ended a few minutes ago. He had ducked out a little after lunch break had started, taking refuge in the old school building to try and catch up on his sleep. No such luck. Worse yet, he noticed with a small feeling of disgust that the white dress shirt underneath his blazer was clinging uncomfortably to his skin. He had broken out into a cold sweat during his fitful rest.

"Nice. Great. That's just fantastic."

"Cutting classes again, Shiki-kun? You're becoming quite the delinquent as of late. Will I have to _punish_ you?"

Shiki snorted before looking towards the door. Akeno walked in, an ever-present smile on her face with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Try it and we'll find out if you're as much of an M as you are an S, Akeno-san," he fired back, his own teasing smile in place before he turned back around. Just as being around Rias had built him up a sort of immunity to being nervous speaking to her, talking with Akeno was slowly giving him one to being playfully taunted. More than that, he found himself responding to her provocations with ones of his own. It was just a fun game between the two, poking at one another to see who'd stop first. Granted, he lost every one of these little verbal sparring sessions once Akeno decided to turn things up to 11 but still.

He hadn't talked much to the Queen before, most of their conversations being strictly club activity-related, but ever since his little rescue mission the two of them had taken to chatting with one another more casually. The same went for Kiba and Koneko as well, though with the latter the conversations were more one-sided than anything. His underclassmen did seem to appreciate the sweets and chocolates he got for her from time to time so at least he had that going for him.

Though there was something in their eyes whenever he spoke to them, the Rook and Knight in particular. It wasn't something he understood and wasn't sure how to go about asking either of them either, so he had resolved to do the next best thing and ask the King. He hadn't had the time to ask Rias if she had any clue as to what it was about and decided to do that sometime soon. Possibly today, if the opportunity presented itself.

"Ara ara, is that an invitation?"

Whatever quick-witted response he had died in his throat when he felt two soft mounds press against the back of his head before feeling hands running through his hair. He froze as blood began to fill his cheeks. She _wouldn't_. Would she?

Who was he kidding, she definitely, absolutely would if she thought it would embarrass him. Which it definitely, absolutely did.

Tilting his head back to look up more than a fair bit of trepidation, he was greeted to the sight of Akeno looking at him in a manner that was suspiciously similar to the way a cat looked at a mouse. At least he didn't squeak like one.

"Eep."

 _Much._

At least he didn't squeak like one _much._

He heard the door open before whoever it was that entered sighed.

"Akeno, stop teasing Shiki," Rias said, walking past the two to take her seat at her desk. The sight of her Pawn and Queen messing with one another had become such a normal occurrence that she didn't give it a second glance.

"Yes, Buchou," Akeno said before backing away, a small pout on her face as she was denied the chance to continue teasing the boy.

Shiki gave Rias a thankful glance before looking at Akeno with a small shit-eating smirk. "You got scolded~," he teased quietly in a sing-song voice.

"And stop trying to bait Akeno, Shiki."

He made a small choking noise as Akeno looked at him with a smirk of her own. Damn superhuman Devil hearing. "Y-Yes, Buchou. Sorry."

"Instead of an apology, I'd like an explanation." Shiki gave Rias a confused look. Had he done something wrong recently? Nothing came to mind. "This is the fourth time this week you've cut class."

Right. _That._

"I'm just feeling tired, Buchou. With all the new responsibilities I've taken on can you really blame me for wanting to catch some extra sleep?" he said with a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

By "new responsibilities" he was referring to his helping out Asia, who had chosen to become a Reincarnated Devil of her own volition. Now _that_ had been a shock to his heart.

During the night of Asia's stay in the old school building with Rias, a temporary housing situation that she had resolved by placing Asia in his house, Asia had approached Rias and asked to be made a Devil. Rias laid out the pros and cons to her for full transparency and Asia agreed to it all. Asia Argento became the Bishop of Rias Gremory and the Occult Research Club became a little more lively.

So, being that he had been the newest recruit before Asia came along (and partly because he felt that she was his responsibility in general), Shiki decided to help her out with her Devil work. Passing out flyers alongside her, making sure her contracts went smoothly, making sure nobody requested anything unreasonable of the naive girl who was too kind for her own good, just generally looking out for her and taking her under his wing. Then there was helping get her acquainted with Kuoh Town, teaching her how to read and write Japanese, keeping her and Aika as far apart as he could at all times lest that pervert fill the blonde's innocent head with less than innocent thoughts, etc, etc.

His training + schoolwork + Devil responsibilities + helping Asia x his lack of sleep = one tired Shiki.

"I thought you said you were fine this morning."

Shiki cringed. He had hoped she didn't remember his excuse from earlier. No such luck there either.

"I did. I was fine. I _am_ fine!" Shiki said, louder than necessary. Akeno and Rias both gave him a concerned look as his voice rose. He realized he was shouting for no reason and quickly quieted himself back down. "I just… It's not as if this will affect my grades, those are just as good as they've ever been since the beginning of the year. And it's not like I meant to be out the entire day, I just came in here to sleep during lunch. I overslept is all. It happens."

"It happens several times in one week?"

He grit his teeth and shot a small glare at Akeno, who was still looking at him with worry. She wasn't helping him by poking holes in his, admittedly shoddy, story.

" _Yes,"_ he ground out forcefully, "it does." Why couldn't everyone just accept he was _fine?_ It wasn't just the ORC either, Aika had almost immediately commented on his disheveled state this morning. His tie was tied sloppily and haphazardly, a few buttons had been skipped on his white undershirt and blazer, his hair was all out of sorts, in general, he just looked a mess. Motohama and Matsuda didn't even give him any grief over walking to school with Asia the way they had when he had walked with Rias either because he, in their words, "looked like he was dealing with a lot recently."

All damn day with the concerned looks and the "Are you okay?"s from seemingly everyone, it was starting to really grate on him. He was not some child that needed to be minded. For as much as he appreciated everyone looking out for his well-being, it was getting under his skin just as much.

"Shiki, I'm just-"

Whatever Rias was going to say was cut off as Kiba, Koneko and Asia announced their arrival. Shiki sighed. Saved by the bell once again. He was going to have to start coming up with better cover stories. His current ones weren't cutting it and, if anything, were just causing more trouble at this rate. But, until then…

"Yo! How are you three doing?"

He was fine.

* * *

"Eh? You and me, Buchou?"

"Yes, I'll be acting as your supervisor. Just fulfill the contract as you normally would."

Supervisor? Again with this? How many times did he have to say he didn't need to be looked after?

"Buchou, I said I'm-"

"Fine, yes. You've said that several times today. If you dislike thinking of me as supervising you then just consider it us spending time together." She gave him a pat on the head. "Is it wrong for a King to want to give attention to their Pawn?"

Shiki opened and closed his mouth without saying a word, a furious blush on his cheeks. Did she know what she was doing to him when she said things like that? How was he supposed to argue against her if she said something that made his heart beat so fast? It wasn't fair at all, she had a completely unfair advantage!

"Work hard, Shiki-san!" Asia called out, smiling. Shiki returned the smile and waved at her. Asia's enthusiasm and encouragement was always a bright spot on his day.

"And try to not be too _distracted_ , Shiki-kun."

Shiki sputtered at Akeno's comment. Was he really that obvious?

Of course he was, who was he kidding? His face was practically a tomato any time Rias praised him, for Akeno to _not_ pick up on it would have taken a miracle. And for her to not tease him about it? Another miracle in and of itself would be required.

He was ready to tell her to shut up, the wittiest and most genius of his comebacks, before she fired up the magic circle and teleported him and Rias to the client.

Damn trouble-making Queen.

* * *

The bright light of the summoning died down and Shiki observed where he and Rias had been summoned to. An apartment room with a bunch of trinkets related to the Sengoku-era. A sheathed sword on the wall, posters of Japanese castles, the helm of a military commander on a shelf. And was that a full suit of samurai armor sitting on a chair? Did they get summoned by some sort of history buff? Where was the client anyway?

"Um..."

Shiki's head turned to the source of the voice. The voice that was coming from the armor and sounded distinctly feminine.

'No freaking way.'

"You gotta be kidding me with this."

"Shiki, be nice."

"Buchou, do you remember that little talk we had a while back? About my clients and how they were all a bit..." His eyes flickered to whoever it was in the armor before looking back at the red-head. "You know." Rias just gave him a look, one that he interpreted as her telling him to not make such a fuss. He sighed before turning back to the suit of armor. She wanted him to take this seriously? Fine.

"Yo, client. You, uh, in there?"

"A-Are you t-two Devils?"

"That's what you called for, right? You're in luck then, two bonafide Devils here to grant your wish. Well, I am at least. My boss is just here to watch."

"I-I see. To think that Devils truly exist. How shocking."

'Not sure how I feel having my existence being called shocking by someone wearing a full suit of armor while sitting alone in a room. Feels like that should be more my line after having met you. Why do I get the crazies every time?'

"My name is Susan. I came here to study because I love the Japanese culture."

Shiki was dumbstruck. A foreigner? A foreigner that was this obsessed with such a specific era of Japanese history? Wasn't there some kind of Internet term for this type of person? He could have sworn Matsuda mentioned it once in passing, complaining about something or another. Something starting with a W but he couldn't for the life of him remember.

"I… see. Your enthusiasm is..."

'Don't say insane, don't say insane, don't say insane.'

"Interesting, but I think your wardrobe might be off by a few years. Or decades."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! I wear this to protect from danger during the night." Shiki looked at her in confusion. What kind of danger to a human required samurai armor? "But, I'm glad two nice-looking Devils came. If scary-looking Devils had arrived I would have had to use Kijinmaru Kunishige!"

'Use _what?_ '

The girl in the armor drew her katana from its sheath before swinging it around haphazardly. Shiki reacted appropriately, collected and with poise.

"HOLY FUCK! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Shiki, language. And calm down, you'll scare the poor girl."

"SHE'S THE ONE SCARING ME!"

A minute of panicking later, with Shiki making Susan promise to not randomly unsheathe her katana if she wanted this contract to be fulfilled, they sat down and got down to the nature of why he had been summoned. A simple enough contract, apparently the university the girl attended was "scary" at night, a notion that made Shiki laugh. Whatever scared her was probably more scared of her than she was of it. Regardless, she wanted an escort to and from the university to retrieve a notebook.

One short walk later, one that involved Shiki yelling at the armor-clad girl to put her katana away after a dog barking scared her, and it was done. They returned to her apartment room without a fuss and the contract was completed.

"T-Thank you very much for your help."

"No worries. At least you didn't ask me to try and make you a Mahou Shoujo," he said, muttering the last bit under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. Anyways, we done here?"

"Yes, this is fine. Thank you very much, Devil-san." Shiki looked to Rias, who took that as her cue to prepare a magic circle to return them. "Except, I was just wondering if you could fulfill another one of my wishes while you were here?"

Another wish? That wasn't part of the deal. One wish per summoning, that was the rule. And, considering Rias had canceled the teleportation spell and said it would be fine, he supposed that rule was getting broken tonight. He shrugged. Not like he had anything better to do anyway.

"There's a person that I really like, but I'm shy and can't express my feelings. If possible, I was hoping you could help me."

"So you want us to make him fall in love with you?" Rias asked, listening attentively to Susan's wish.

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I don't want to use any sort of demonic power if I don't have to. I want to earn his love on my own. But I don't know how to go about confessing and-"

"Be honest."

Rias and Susan both turned to Shiki as he interrupted the girl. His fists were in his lap, clenched tightly as he glared ahead, not looking at either of them.

"Just be honest. Don't deceive him. Don't try to hide anything. If you really like that person then..."

 _"I'm looking forward to our date!"_

 _"Does happiness when it finally ended count?"_

"...just be yourself," he finished, closing his eyes and taking a breath to calm himself. 'Don't get so worked up, idiot. This situation and yours are nothing alike.' He felt a hand rest on one of his own and opened his eyes. Rias was looking at him with concern, her hand on his trembling fist.

"Shiki, are you-"

"I'm fine. Anyway," he looked at Susan, whose expression was unreadable due to the helm she was wearing, "that's the best advice I can give. Honesty is the only way a relationship can have any hope of working, in my opinion. If you can't confess face to face then write him a letter or something. Put all of your feelings into that."

"A letter?"

"That's a good idea. A love letter is a wonderful way to convey one's feelings," Rias agreed.

"I see," Susan says in understanding before standing up and going over to one of the drawers in the room. She opened it, pulled something out, and sat back down in front of them. A calligraphy set and an ink brush. Shiki couldn't tell if she was being serious right now but he was no longer in the mood for jokes. Besides, now that they had a bit of downtime he might as well get the answer to something that had been on his mind.

"Great. You get working on that. In the meantime, Buchou, can I speak to you in the hall about something?"

"Huh? Sure. We'll be right back." Rias said to the client before standing up and following Shiki out into the hall. "Are you okay, Shiki? Back in there you were-"

"What? Yeah, I'm good. Perfect. One-hundred percent, seriously. This isn't about me. Not really." At Rias' look of confusion, he decided to get straight to the point. "It's about Kiba and Koneko. They've been looking at me, I don't know, weirdly sometimes."

"Weirdly?"

"Yeah. Did I something wrong or to piss them off? Did I offend them and not notice it? Because if I did I'd be fine apologizing for whatever it was but-"

"Shiki, you didn't do anything," Rias assured him.

"Then what is it?"

"It's..." she hesitated, looking unsure whether or not she should continue. "It's because of your recent actions." Shiki didn't follow at all. Recent actions? "In the Church." The Church? What had he done in the Church?

 _Oh._

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"T-They're afraid of me? Because of what I did to..." he trailed off. He couldn't say her name. Just saying it would bring it rushing back. Thankfully, he was spared that by Rias interrupting him.

"No! They're not _scared_ of you." Rias quickly said, trying to assuage any fears he had that her Knight and Rook were frightened of him. "They just respect you."

Respect him?

Respect him for _what?_

For snapping her neck? For doing it himself instead of asking someone else to take his place? For savagely shoving down his own feelings to do what he felt had to be done? He didn't want people to _respect_ him for that. If anything it would have been more right for them to fear him! He brutally strangled someone until he broke their spine into pieces with his own two hands! What the hell about that was worthy of respect? Why did they respect such a thing?!

 _Why the hell wasn't anyone willing to punish him for it?_

"They shouldn't." His gaze dropped to the floor once more, almost ashamedly. "What I did back then was in the heat of the moment. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm not that kind of person. It was-"

"It was the right decision." Rias placed a finger under his chin and pushed his face up until they were looking at each other once more. "You had the courage to do what was necessary and because of that, that Fallen Angel can never threaten Asia or you ever again. You made the right choice."

Before Shiki could respond to Rias' assertion that what he did was correct, Susan called out to the two of them, saying she was finished. Rias gave him one last look before walking back into the room alone to give Shiki a few moments to compose himself.

'If I did the right thing then why do I feel like shit for it?'

He shook off such thoughts and walked back into the room.

He was _fine._

* * *

The contract had been a success. The guy Susan was interested in, Horii, was just as eccentric as she was. He had to have been to show up in knight armor after Susan shot an arrow with her love letter attached to him, lodging it in his helm. Or maybe he just had brain damage. The man had a freaking arrow where his skull should be!

Regardless, the contract was completed as per the agreed terms. Crazy Samurai Girl met Crazy Knight Man and the two confessed their feelings for one another. All's well that ends well. The payment rendered for both contracts was a small scale Japanese castle and the lance that Horii had been wielding when he came to answer Susan's confession. Both were now on display in the club room. With all that said and done, Rias teleported the two of them back to the clubhouse and he and Asia walked home together. Another successful contract under his belt.

He sat up on his bed. He was feeling in the mood for a snack. Today had been a long day and he wasn't tired. Well, he _was_ but any attempts at actually sleeping were stifled when he woke up only a few minutes later, feeling more tired than he had before. So, he figured he might as well grab something sweet.

'I wonder if Asia's hungry.'

He strode out of his room and down the hall to the formerly guest bedroom, now currently Asia's room. He knocked on the door before opening it and moving to step inside.

"Yo, Asia, you hungry? I'm gonna go-"

He froze.

Asia was standing before him in only a pair of white panties, holding a towel in one hand. By the droplets of water clinging to her skin, he could only assume she had just stepped out of a shower. She looked at him with a blush on her cheeks, frozen in place as well.

"S-Shiki-san?"

He did _not_ scream like a girl. Any and all claims otherwise by any other party he would deny all the way up until he was in the grave, dead and buried. But he _did_ slam the door shut, apologize profusely, run back into his room and jump back onto his bed, burying his burning red face into a pillow.

"I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert. I will not look at Asia like that. I will not think of Asia like that."

Against his will, his mind drifted back to the sight of Asia's bare body. The slender curves that her nun outfit hid and, while her school uniform accentuated them, seeing her naked was a different beast entirely. She had a nice body, in his opinion. Her breasts weren't very large but they fit her frame so well, and her hips were…

He screamed, the pillow muffling the sound so as to not disturb anyone else in the house.

Goddamn teenage hormones.

If he had known living with Asia would create situations like this he would have said no when Rias asked if it was okay for her to move in. Okay, no, that was a lie. He still would have said yes because it was Asia and she all but had him wrapped around her finger, even if she didn't know it.

Damn painfully sweet former-nun with those pretty emerald green eyes.

He raised his head. He still hadn't gotten that snack he wanted. Damn it all. He slid off the bed and took a step forward before a magic circle appeared on the floor. It had the sigil of the Gremory family so it was definitely someone from the club, but who would swing by for a visit so late at night?

Rias quickly appeared, looking around the room frantically before her eyes landed on the raven-haired boy.

"Shiki, you're here!"

"Uh, yeah? I _live_ here, Buchou. At least as far as I know," Shiki joked with a smile that was quickly replaced with a shocked expression as Rias all but tackled him, grabbing and pinning him to the bed. "B-Buchou?"

"Shiki, sleep with me, please!"

What.

"I need you to take my virginity!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so, I said this story wouldn't be an angst-fest and that wasn't a lie. _However_ , I never meant that things would be smooth sailing all the time. How realistic would that have been, really? To kill your former (and first) girlfriend with your bare hands, even if she was a horrid person and the entire relationship was a sham, that has to leave some scars, doesn't it? It's only worsened by the fact that he believes, incorrectly or otherwise, that everything involving Asia's issues in Kuoh was his fault in one way or another. I'd describe his state right now as still put together enough to function as he used to but the cracks and fractures are definitely present and will only get worse if he continues to pretend he's okay.**

 **That aside, I'm trying to weave together both sides of him; the "undamaged, cracking jokes, smiling, having a good time" Shiki and the "can barely even sleep before waking up in a panic, telling himself he's okay when he knows he's not, getting frustrated at people because they won't stop asking about his condition, burning the candle at both ends" Shiki. Hopefully, that came through in this chapter.**

 **Again, this is _not_ going to be some grimdark "look at my OC, look as he suffers" kind of story where the reader walks away feeling like the protagonist is just the universe's chew toy and stress relief ball. But, at the same time, he's got emotional issues that need to be confronted and I feel those issues are one someone would genuinely have if placed in his position.**

 **Anyways, as always, read, review, enjoy. Reviews are the fuel that keeps me burning.**


	8. A Delivery of Extra Large KFC

He was dreaming.

He had to have been dreaming.

Rias Gremory, his King, the girl that he definitely didn't have a crush on at all whatsoever, was currently in his room, in his bed, mounting him and begging him to sleep with her.

Either he was dreaming or Rias had gone crazy. Where was this even coming from? What could have possessed her to teleport into his room and ask him to take her first time?

Rias let go of her hold on Shiki and stood up. He almost breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she had come to her senses until she started stripping. She let her clothes fall on his floor, standing before him in only her bra and panties.

"Do you not want me?"

"I-I… That's..."

He did.

He wanted her.

He couldn't deny that even if he wanted to.

Anyone with a pair of eyes could have seen it just from the way he acted around her. The glances, the blushes, the way he always seemed to be trying to not disappoint her, always trying to do his best for her. But wasn't this too abrupt? Too sudden? Weren't they supposed to be in a relationship first before something like this happened? This wasn't normal, not one bit of it was normal at all.

"I considered my options but this is the only way."

The only way for _what?_ Why wouldn't she just tell him what was going on?

"He won't be able to complain once this is done. I know this is a lot of stress to put you under and that you've been off recently..." He was _not_ off, how many times did he have to say that? He was completely fine. Maybe a little less fine _now_ , what with all the blood in his body unable to decide whether it should be going to his cheeks, his brain or his manhood. And who the hell was this "He" she had referred to?! "...but please bear with it."

"B-Buchou, I'm not following you, or this. Any of it. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Rias got on her Pawn's bed before pushing him down, mounting him once more.

"You're the only one I can ask this of. This is your first time, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, it is, but please slow down!"

"I can't!" Shiki looked at her in shock as she raised her voice. "There's no time left. This is something I have to do."

He looked at her, past the soft curves, the incredible body, and gorgeous red hair, past the blush on her face, and really looked at her.

She was afraid. Her eyes screamed that something had happened to shake her. Whatever it was, whatever was pushing her to do this, it frightened her. It made her desperate. She wasn't on top of him because she wanted to be, she was on top of him because whatever other choice there was, it was so unbearable that she felt this was the only option left.

His King, his unshakable, indomitable, kind, wonderful King who said incredibly cheesy things like "Checkmate." before blowing an enemy away to nothing, was _scared._

"It won't be perfect," she unhooked her bra before tossing it to the side, "but we'll manage." Rias grabbed the boy's hand and brought it to her breast. The blush on his face spread from his cheeks to the rest of his face, until he was pretty sure his head would explode in a bloody mess. "I'm nervous too, but it'll be fine."

He didn't need her to tell him she was nervous, he could feel her heart pounding, a throbbing sensation that matched the one in his own chest.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but please bear with my selfishness for a little while longer."

She leaned down with the intent of pressing her lips against his.

Was this really happening?

He had wanted something like this for so long. Dreamed of it. He had died wanting to be embraced by the girl that was currently on top of him. Spent his Devil "career" working towards making her proud of him, even if every time she expressed that pride it embarrassed him. And now she wanted him?

Except, she _didn't._ Not _really._

Something or someone was pushing her into coming to him for this and that hurt worse than any possible rejection she could have ever given him.

But maybe this was his only chance with her. Maybe he should just be happy with this? It wasn't real but maybe he didn't want "real", maybe he just wanted Rias. Shouldn't that be enough? They could work out whatever issues she had later, right?

He was a Devil, wasn't he? Devils should be selfish in their desires and accept whatever means they had to in order to satisfy them.

She was close. All he had to do was push forward and his first kiss would have been with Rias. Hell, he didn't even have to do anything, she was clearly willing to do it herself. All he had to do was sit still and not do anything and the person he wanted most would fall into his lap, both figuratively and literally.

His hand shook as he pressed his palm against her lips before he gently pushed her away.

"I'm sorry."

What was he saying?

What was he _doing?_

All he had to do was keep his mouth shut and go with the flow and he would be _happy._ Hadn't he earned the right to be happy? Had he not offered up enough of himself? His life, his humanity, his loyalty, taking another person's life with his own two hands to make sure they would _never_ come back and threaten all of the people he had come to about, wasn't that enough? Was his head so damn _fucked up_ that he was going to throw away what he wanted?

But he couldn't do it.

Not like this.

Not when she had that look in her eyes.

If forced to choose between that night of feeling and witnessing Raynare's life drain away by his own actions or having Rias look at him with such fear, he would have chosen the former any time, any place.

"I-I don't understand. Don't you want me? Am I not beautiful enough? Aren't I good enough?"

"You're gorgeous and so "good enough" that you're too good for me." He gave her a shaky grin, one he felt would collapse at any moment if she continued to press him. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything in my life. But not like this. Not if you're going to look like you're scared half to death. Not when you don't actually want to do this."

"Shiki, you-"

Whatever Rias was going to say was cut off as another magic circle appeared on his bedroom floor. Shiki noticed that it also bore the mark of the Gremory family. Was it a member of the club? Within moments a third party had appeared. It definitely wasn't anyone he knew.

A beautiful woman with silver hair and silver eyes, looking only a few years older than himself. Her hair in two braids, one on each side, both braids ending in two small bows. Her attire was what really struck Shiki as odd, which was saying something considering this entire situation. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit, complete with a white maid headband adorning her head.

She looked at the pair on the bed and they looked back at her, dead silent. And when that silence got too much to take, someone broke the ice.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

The woman didn't even spare Shiki a glance, only speaking to Rias. "With such a commoner, you would truly go this far? Master and Sirzechs-sama will be crestfallen that you tried to give your purity to such a lowly person like this."

Commoner?

 _Lowly?_

Shiki decided he didn't like this person. Not even five seconds in his room, during which she _still_ had not explained why she was there, and she had insulted him twice. If Rias wasn't still on top of him he would have been chomping at the bit to give her a piece of his mind. To enter his house unannounced and uninvited was one thing, but _lowly?_ He was _not_ lowly.

And who the hell was "Sirzechs-sama" or this "Master" of hers? Did everyone have to speak so damn cryptically all the time?

"If I don't go this far then onii-sama and otou-sama won't listen to me."

Oh. That's who they were. Rias' brother and father. That...didn't actually answer any of his questions, really. If anything it just created more of them. And it created problems. Were her brother and father the "you touch my little sister/daughter and I'll kill you" types of relatives? He hoped not. He had enough headaches.

"My chastity is mine alone. Who I choose to give it to is no one's business but my own." Rias finally got off of her Pawn and stood, glaring at the maid. "And don't call my adorable servant lowly or a commoner. I won't forgive anyone that does that, not even you, Grayfia."

Shiki smiled despite himself. Even in such an odd situation, his King didn't hesitate to stick up for him.

"Regardless," the now named Grayfia bent over and began to collect Rias' clothes, "you are the heiress apparent to the Gremory clan. As such, please don't show your bare skin so recklessly." She put the white dress shirt over Rias' shoulders before turning to Shiki.

"How do you do. I am Grayfia, a servant of the Gremory family. Nice to meet you."

"Commoner" and "lowly" to "Nice to meet you" in seconds flat.

Shiki wasn't sure how to deal with that, but seeing as she was being polite now he felt he should at least respond in kind.

"Shirayuki Shiki, Pawn of Rias Gremory. Nice to meet you too," he said before bowing his head. He heard Grayfia say something about the Boosted Gear but didn't pay it much mind, his head was in another place at the moment. Before he could raise it he felt someone's hand come to rest on the top. "Eh?"

"Sorry, Shiki," Rias said, patting him. "I wasn't thinking clearly. Let's just forget this happened, okay?"

Forget it? How could he forget it? Nothing about this night was "forgettable" to him. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Besides, practically none of his questions had been answered so far and instead a million more cropped up in their place.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. Do you mind if Akeno comes with us?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. It's expected of High-Class Devils to have their Queens be at their side at all times."

'"Priestess of Thunder?" Does _everyone_ get a cool nickname? Wait, what am I complaining about? I've got the whole "Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet" thing going. Except, that's not _my_ nickname. ...Should I really be thinking about this right now?'

"Sorry for bothering you, Shiki."

He snapped out of his thoughts to see Rias looking at him once more, leaning forward until they were eye to eye. Before he could reply Rias pressed her lips against his cheek in a kiss, something that caused his brain to freeze up. "Everything will be explained later, I promise."

With those parting words, she stepped into the magic circle Grayfia had conjured and both were gone. He stayed staring at the space the two previously occupied until he heard a knock at the door.

"S-Shiki-san? Are you awake?"

He laughed.

Asia had either the best timing or the worst. Either way, he was happy for it.

Anything to get his mind off of what just happened.

* * *

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the Gremory family," Kiba said as he, Asia and Shiki walked to the old school building. "Akeno-san would probably know about it."

Shiki hummed in acknowledgment of the response. He supposed he'd have to ask Akeno then. Surely _somebody_ had to know what was going on and be willing to tell him about it. He didn't like being kept in the dark.

Kiba suddenly stopped before his eyes narrowed as he stared at the clubhouse. Shiki and Asia stopped walking as well and looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, Prince? You alright?"

"I can't believe I only noticed it now."

"Noticed _what?_ " Kiba either didn't hear him or ignored the question as he resumed walking, the hard look in his eyes not fading away. "You know, I'm getting really fucking tired of the whole "Let's leave Shiki with more questions than answers before leaving" joke."

Asia gently scolded him for cursing, making the black-haired boy laugh before ruffling her hair with his hand, earning himself a pout from the Bishop. At least Asia was acting normally. He could take solace in that if nothing else.

* * *

Shiki opened the door to the clubroom and immediately felt the tense atmosphere. No one in the room looked unaffected. Rias had her hands clasped together with her elbows on her desk, head down seemingly in thought. Koneko was sitting in her usual spot on the sofa but not eating anything sweet, even her neutral expression gave the impression of being more serious. Akeno said nothing to his, Asia, and Kiba's entrance, not even a teasing remark, she just looked at them with a smile that looked more forced than genuine, in his opinion. Grayfia was there as well but Shiki didn't know her well enough to tell if she was acting any differently.

Shiki shut the door behind them and Rias stood.

"Looks like you're all here."

"Ojou-sama, should I explain the situation to them?

Rias rejected Grayfia's offer with a wave of her hand.

"The truth is..."

A magic circle appeared on the floor, startling everyone.

"Oi, Prince. What's with the circle? We having company over today?" Shiki joked, trying to lighten the mood a little before turning to the blonde. The smile the raven-haired boy had fell off in an instant when he saw the glare Kiba was giving the magic circle that had formed. "Kiba?"

"Phenex."

Shiki raised an eyebrow. Phenex? As in one of the 72 Pillars, that Phenex? He had done his homework on the 72 Pillars and knew at least most of their names. And by "done his homework", he had gone home after his club induction and did a Google search on the name "Gremory", which led to him discovering the Ars Goetia.

He was pretty sure it was all a bunch of bullshit, especially considering Rias _wasn't_ riding on a camel. She did appear as a beautiful woman though, and a crown wouldn't have been too out of place on her head. Regardless of that, the descriptions of the demons weren't important, the names were. Phenex was one such name he remembered.

If the name "Phenex" was a bit more on the nose than "Gremory" then Shiki hoped the phoenix apparently entering the room wouldn't leave bird shit and feathers everywhere. He wasn't cleaning that up.

The room grew hotter and hotter until, from the magic circle, fire sprang forth. Asia latched onto Shiki's arm out of shock and he stepped in front of her defensively, ready to attack if whatever came out was a threat. A man was standing in the center, his back to them. It was only when the flames died down did he speak.

"I haven't been to the human realm in a while."

The stranger turned to face them. Tall and appearing his early 20s with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right, with matching dress pants and black dress shoes. The white shirt he had under the blazer was slightly undone, leaving his chest exposed. His aura, his manner of dressing, just the way he stood, everything about him screamed "rich playboy" to Shiki.

"I've come for you, Rias, my love."

Shiki forcefully suppressed his sudden desire to cave the man's head in. Just who the hell was this guy to be speaking to Rias like that? To call her "my love"?

"Buchou, who is this?" Shiki politely asked through teeth so clenched he was pretty sure his gums would start bleeding any minute now.

Grayfia was the one to answer him. "This is Riser Phenex-sama, A pure-blooded, High-Class Devil and the third son of the Phenex clan. He's also the fiance of the Gremory clan's heiress apparent."

Shiki felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Fiance? This guy? To the Gremory family's heiress? This guy was engaged to...

"That is to say, he's engaged to Rias-ojou-sama."

* * *

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb," Riser said as he took another sip.

"Thank you for the compliment," Akeno replied, bowing to the man. The smile on her face was completely plastic. One hundred percent fake, no "ara ara" or "ufufu" laugh Shiki had come to associate with the Queen. He didn't like it. This wasn't Akeno at all.

He glared at the man currently enjoying Akeno's tea. This prick, this "Riser Phenex", was making everyone uncomfortable just by being in the room. Then there was the whole "Rias' fiancee" thing and how closely he was sitting next to the redhead and he had to force down the urge to drag him away from her.

His fury only intensified as he watched Riser touch Rias in a way that was clearly making her not only uncomfortable but angry as well. Her hair, her arm, her thigh, Riser's hands traced over her body, only just stopping short of outright trying to grope her.

It took every last bit of restraint to not indulge his sudden inexplicable violent interest on what it would be like to beat a phoenix half to death. Well, that, and Asia had seen how his anger was getting worse and had grabbed him by the arm to try and stop him from doing anything rash.

"Shiki-san, please calm down!" she said in a whisper, trying to not alert anyone. He didn't pay it much mind.

'Stop touching her. Stop fucking touching her or I _swear_ I'll kill you.'

Thankfully for Shiki, Rias seemed to have had enough with Riser's "flirtations", standing up and throwing his hands off of her. "As I told you last time, Riser," Rias said, anger present in her voice, "I will _not_ marry you. Not now, not ever."

Riser only smirked in response, uncaring. "Yes, I remember you saying that last time as well. However, I don't think your family is in any position to refuse. This was an agreement drawn up long before you were born. Things have already been decided, you're in no position to be selfish."

"I'm not going to cause problems for my family. When I take a husband it will be someone of _my_ choosing. Someone I _want_ to marry. And the agreement was that I was not to be wed until after I graduated from university in the human realm."

"Mm, yes, it was. However, our fathers are getting quite worried. They're worried that your household will become extinct. There are so few Pure-Blooded Devils left after the Great War, and though the war may be on a ceasefire the number of pure-bloods continue to thin as its members die in pointless skirmishes. We have an obligation as two members of the 72 Pillars to ensure a future for all Devils and to preserve our lineage. Would you damn your entire house to extinction solely out of your own selfishness?"

"I will not say it twice, Riser. I'm not going to marry you."

Riser stood abruptly, placing his hand under Rias' chin to make her look at him. "You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family. I won't allow you to-"

"Shut the fuck up."

Everyone turned their heads to look at Shiki. It took every bit of effort he had to school his face into something that _wasn't_ a snarl, trying to go for a more neural appearance instead. Any sort of "neutrality" was ruined though, both by his words and his body language. His entire body was trembling as he fought against the almost primal-like urge inside of him to pummel the Phenex into a bloody pulp. Fists clenched and unclenched as he battled against his want to smash them into the High-Class Devil's face until that cocky smirk of his was beaten off.

"Rias," Riser laughed, "it looks like some of your Peerage members haven't learned the proper respect for their betters. Is this a new one? I don't remember seeing him the last time I came to visit."

"He's my Pawn." Rias' eyes darted to Shiki. She didn't have to say anything but he understood the message she was conveying to him. She was asking him to not do anything reckless.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Riser turned his face to look at Rias once more, ignoring the enraged Low-Class Devil. "I'll be taking you back to the Underworld now," the room began to heat up, demonic power beginning to build as both Riser and Rias called upon their respective strength, "even if it means burning all of your cute little servants to ash." His hand dropped from Rias' face to reach for her breast.

 **[BOOST!]**

In one movement Shiki freed his arm from Asia's grasp and all but flew across the room, his fist impacting the side of Riser's skull. The punch sent him skidding across the room, his neck bent at an awkward angle. Shiki held a hope deep down inside that he killed him. Even if the name Phenex had some merit and the playboy had a form of immortality Shiki would have felt _so good_ to know he took a life off of him.

"Shiki-san/Shirayuki-kun/Shiki-kun!" the various members of the ORC called out. Only Koneko was silent, though she did look at the scene with worry and wide eyes, the same as everyone else.

"Don't _ever_ fucking touch Rias like that," Shiki growled, breathing heavily as he stared at the Phenex in a wide-eyed rage. So overwhelmed by his temper going off after days of mounting stress that he hadn't realized he called Rias by her name rather than her title. "You disgusting piece of shit, who do you think you are to even _think_ about touching her?"

Rias looked at her Pawn in shock. She had been more than prepared to fend of Riser's advances herself but for him to jump in the way he did was unexpected. "S-Shiki, you-"

Whatever she was going to say was lost as the sound of chuckling began to fill the room, followed by a crack as Riser's neck realigned itself and he stood with his back straight, glaring at the raven-haired teen. The smirk hadn't left his face but his eyes betrayed the indignation he felt at being assaulted.

"You insignificant trash. For you to have the audacity to strike me, you must want for your death to be especially painful." Riser glanced at the gauntlet that had appeared on the black-haired boy's arm. "So the rumors are true. The Red Dragon Emperor is a Reincarnated Devil and, as I can see, a fool with a death wish." Blazing wings of fire appeared on Riser's back as he prepared himself to incinerate the Pawn.

 **[BOOST!]**

Shiki took a step forward challengingly.

"Someone's got a death wish but I'm not too sure it's me. Come on then, you preening peacock. Let's see if the legendary phoenix squawks right before it has its head ripped off!"

Grayfia stepped in between the two before further blows could be exchanged. "Ojou-sama, please rein in your Pawn. Riser-sama, please calm yourself. I am here on here on Sirzechs-sama's orders, and as such, I do not intend to stand idly by."

"...Very well. Even I'm not brash enough to go against the Strongest Queen. I will forgive this insult just the once. The boy clearly didn't know any better."

Rias put a hand on Shiki's chest to prevent him from leaping across the room and continuing the fight, especially after Riser's provocation. "Shiki, it's okay. Calm down."

Shiki took one look at Rias before exhaling roughly. " _Fine._ It's your call." He began to walk back to where the rest of the ORC was gathered. "But I won't stop myself again if he tries something like that twice." He stood next to Akeno and crossed his arms, looking anywhere but at the Phenex, lest he lose control of himself again.

"I'd have won anyway," he mumbled to himself, smirking when he heard Akeno giggle. At least that was one person back to their regular self. Maybe if he beat the Phenex unconscious everyone else would go back to normal as well. And if not, hey, at least it would make him feel better.

Grayfia began to talk, something about last resorts, but Shiki tuned her out as he tried to keep himself calm. This guy was to marry Rias? Not a chance. Riser Phenex would have to walk over his burnt, charcoal-black corpse before he ever allowed that to happen. Rias was...

Well, she wasn't _his_ per se. As far as the Pawn knew they were only friends. She hadn't come to him last night out of a desire to be with him but out of desperation to escape a forced marriage, which kind of stung in its own way. When Rias came to him asking for such a thing he would want it to be romantic, something fitting the mood after they had been going out for a while and...

'What the hell am I thinking about at a time like this?!'

 _Regardless,_ she sure as hell wasn't Riser's, that much was something he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. She would _never_ be Riser's, he'd make sure of that if it cost him his entire life.

Shiki was snapped out of his thoughts as the Phenex magic circle appeared once more, drawing his attention. In it appeared 15 people, all females appearing around his age, some a bit younger, some a bit older. He raised an eyebrow when he heard Riser declare them as his Peerage, a full set of 15 Evil Pieces.

'This...is his Peerage? Did he seriously use all of his Pieces to make a harem?'

He didn't know if he was amused or dumbfounded. To use such a valuable resource solely for the purpose of reincarnating or to otherwise bring pretty girls to your side to have your way with them seemed, well, stupid. He snorted. "Stupid" seemed like a good enough way to describe Riser Phenex, in his opinion.

"Oh, you find something funny, boy?"

"Was just thinking that you're a fucking idiot, don't mind me. Please go back to strutting about as if you're a big shot, it seems to be your natural talent."

"How dare you insult Riser-sama!" someone called out before leaping forward. The voice belonged to a young-looking girl with blue hair styled into four short ponytails, two pointed up and two pointed down, and side bangs framing her face. Bandages were on her forearms and shins. She was wearing a white haori with a red sash, and over that was a red straight-sleeved coat. On her feet were a pair of Japanese sandals and in her hand was a wooden staff.

"Yeah, I dare. Your King's an extra large bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken except nobody orders him, he just shows up unannounced and pisses everyone off." Shiki smiled when he saw some of his fellow Peerage members, Rias included, struggle to contain a laugh. He stepped forward, meeting the girl in the center of the room. "You got a problem with that, take it up with the Colonel."

He smirked at her until he felt the young woman plant her staff right into his stomach before hurling him upward, smashing into and cracking the ceiling. His back and ribs screamed at him in protest all the way back down to the ground, where he laid as she stood over him triumphantly.

"Shiki!"

"Your Pawn could use some work, Rias. For him to be taken out so quickly by Mira-" Riser was cut off by his Pawn's shout.

Shiki grabbed the now named Mira by the calf of one of her legs with both hands before quickly bringing himself to his feet and flinging her at the wall with all his strength. The force of the throw cracked and nearly brought down wall itself, the crater left by Mira's impact more sizable than the one his body had left on the ceiling.

"Small bit of advice, _little girl._ When your enemy's on the ground in front of you, make sure to stomp on their head for good measure instead of standing around like an _idiot._ I hear it works wonders for your win rate," Shiki said, blood trickling from his mouth. He was talking tough but he knew if the blue-haired girl got up and wanted to continue it was going to be a pain in the ass. It felt like a few of his ribs had been broken in her first attack.

"Y-You..."

Damn, she was getting up. He braced himself for a fight when Riser called out.

"Enough. Mira, pick yourself up off the floor. We're leaving," he said coldly, glaring at Rias. "10 days, Rias. That's all I'll give you to prepare. After that, and my victory, you and I will be wed immediately." He turned his glare to Shiki. "And you. I will be paying back this humiliation in the Rating Game, make no mistake about that."

'Rating Game? How much did I miss when I spaced out?!'

"Same to you, Yakitori-san."

Riser's face reddened in rage at the nickname but he restrained himself from outright attacking the Pawn. He stepped into the magic circle, Mira slowly limping to follow him and glaring at Shiki with just as much venom as her King. With a flash of fire, they were gone.

The ORC stood there in silence, all gazing at where Riser and his Peerage previously stood. Until...

"Hey, Asia?"

"Y-Yes, Shiki-san?"

"Can you come over here and heal my ribs? I think I feel a broken one poking something important."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Soooo this chapter was _supposed_ to go out in a few days but whenever I'm done writing one I get so excited and hyped up that I immediately wind up sending it. The whole "staggered release" thing isn't my kind of style, I guess. _Anyways_ , lots of things happening in here! Moral conflicts, drama, jokes, Shiki getting fucking _pissed_ , the whole nine yards. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, getting to display Shiki's emotional difficulties reconciling what he wants with what he knows is the right decision, his devil-may-care (pun intended) sarcasm and humor, his anger at Riser and (possibly over)protectiveness of Rias,** **all that fun stuff.**

 **As always, please review. Reviews brighten up my day so much and reading them is a joy, especially when they give me something new to think about with my characters.**


	9. Training and Talking About Your Problems

"Quickly, Shiki."

Shiki gave a tired look to his King as he took another step up the trail.

"Oi, Prince, can I ask you something?" Shiki said, speaking to the Knight walking alongside him to his right.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Kiba asked, amused.

"No." He said plainly. He had gotten too used to calling Kiba "Prince" to stop now. Besides, he _did_ call him by his actual name. Sometimes. "My question time now. We have _magic_ , right? Teleportation circles and all that jazz, right?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Okay, so why the hell are we carrying this crap up a mountain then?!"

"It's part of your training, Shiki-kun!" Akeno called out to him from further ahead as she stood with Rias and Asia, the last of which was looking at him with concern.

"...Senpai's lacking in stamina," he heard to his left. Koneko was carrying a bag on her back several times her size with zero issue, her voice just as monotone as ever.

"I'm sorry, I'm currently only taking criticism from people that meet the height requirements of the average roller coaster."

A beat.

"Did I say that or just think it?" He chanced a glance at Koneko's face. He didn't have to be a genius to know what the look she was giving him meant. "I'm going to start running now. I ask that you give me a head start."

"...5."

He didn't need to hear any more before he sped up the trail, his back protesting as he heaved what felt like a backpack full of bricks. For the umpteenth time since they started this trek, he wondered just what was even inside them.

"Hi, Buchou," he greeted before running right past her. "Bye, Buchou."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Rias called out to him.

"Away from here!"

* * *

"Don't just look at your opponent's movements. Observe your surroundings. Swinging wildly won't get you very far," Kiba said as he parried another wide swing from Shiki's wooden sword. With another movement, he knocked the sword from the Pawn's hands and to the ground.

"Yeah, easy for you to say," Shiki replied, breathing heavily. "Shove a fucking stick in my hand and tell me "Hey, go get in a sword fight against a Knight who's been doing this for years!", what'd you expect?" he asked before picking up his weapon and slashing at Kiba once more, only to strike thin air.

"These concepts don't apply only to fighting with a sword."

"I could _totally_ kick your ass in a fist fight!"

"Really?" the Knight asked with a confident smirk.

"Really!"

Shiki dropped the sword and charged Kiba, ready to lay into him with only his bare hands.

A few minutes later he was on his back, on the ground, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"...I could have won if I was allowed to use Boosted Gear."

Kiba just chuckled. The blonde felt like he was going to have his work cut out for him.

* * *

"Direct your entire body's aura flow to one area to concentrate your magic."

Shiki thought back to what he had done in the ritual area of the Church. Ever since then he hadn't had the ability to practice using his demonic power due to the fact that there wasn't anywhere _to_ train with it. It wasn't the same as physical conditioning, where he could work out in a public park if he felt like it.

Besides, the last time he used his power something exploded and he was _not_ going to be explaining how or why he caused an explosion in the middle of town.

Which was why, after explaining to Akeno what had happened with his previous experience, they had moved this training session outside.

He had his right arm extended and his hand open, trying with every fiber of his being to focus all of his strength to his hand. Nothing was working, he just couldn't feel it like he had before. The last time he had been desperate for something, anything, to happen and that desperation pushed him forward. Without those feelings shoving him forward he felt directionless, like a child being thrown into the deep end of a pool and told to swim.

Akeno came up behind him, pressing her body against his.

"Focus your mind and feel the flow of magic."

'Focusing my mind would be so much _easier_ if your boobs _weren't_ currently having a meeting with my back, Akeno.' Shiki thought as he struggled to keep his mind on drawing out his power and not on the soft breasts pressing against him.

"I did it!"

Shiki and Akeno both turned to Asia, who had a small ball of green energy suspended between her hands and was looking at it in amazement.

"It seems Asia-chan has a natural talent for magic."

"Good work, Asia!"

The blonde blushed and looked bashful as she was complimented.

"The next step is using your strength to manipulate things like water, fire, or lightning." Akeno informed the pair as she held up a water bottle from the bottom. "Like so." A moment later, jagged spikes of ice punctured through the plastic, destroying it.

"Manipulating the elements, huh? That how you get your nickname, "Priestess of Thunder"?" Shiki teased.

"And where did you hear that?" Akeno asked curiously.

"You know, around. People say things, I eavesdrop, the usual."

"Ara ara, eavesdropping? That's bad, Shiki-kun. Should I discipline you?"

Shiki abruptly turned away. "I'm gonna go back to practicing my magic quietly now."

Akeno giggled. "Very well. Practice on your focusing. The source of magic is your imagination. Forming a clear image in your head is essential."

Imagination? Oh, he had _plenty_ of that. A childhood full of video games, anime, manga, the Internet and playing pretend-fighting with Motohama and Matsuda gave him more than enough ideas to go off of. But could he actually implement any of it? And if he could, where should he even start?

He thought hard. He was a Devil, right? A human being that had been reincarnated into a Devil. So, going through the vast amount of media he had consumed through his years, what would be the most appropriate spell, power or technique to recreate?

His mind came to a dead stop.

What about something from a human being that became a True Demon?

He smirked and began focusing everything back to his right hand, which had closed into a fist rather than being left open. He had a clear picture of what he wanted in his mind now. A ball of energy, similar to Asia's, but larger. That's what he needed. If he could form that then what he was aiming to do would definitely be possible.

"Ara ara, looks like you've got it down, Shiki-kun. Are you ready to try moving on to elements now?"

Shiki didn't take his eyes off the small red ball of energy that had formed just two or three centimeters away from his fist. He didn't know enough or have the experience to create something with piercing power, he deduced, so he'd go in a different direction. Even still, this wasn't enough for what he wanted, and it wasn't the kind of energy he needed. He needed something less...stable.

"More."

"Shiki-san/Shiki-kun?"

" _More._ "

He fed the ball more power until it grew from the size of a tennis ball to a volleyball. A wicked grin appeared on his face, his eyes lighting up as he poured whatever demonic power he had into the sphere of energy. He pulled his fist away from it slowly to give himself the space he needed and willed the ball to stay in place, which it did, to his joy. Had he done it?

"Shiki-san, what are you doing?"

With a roar he thrust his fist forward, impacting the orb of power and sending it rocketing forward. It flew in a straight line, impacting a tree before exploding outward, destroying the tree and several around it in the blast, kicking up dirt and dust. The two girls behind him coughed but he stood unbothered, breathing heavily in excitement at what he had just done. It hadn't been to perfection, not to the scale he wanted either, but he had gotten the intended result at least.

"Needs more explosion," he noted quietly, looking at the damage he had done contemplatively. "Explosion?" he repeated to himself questioningly before he was struck by a sudden thought. Explosion. He looked at his arm, the arm that held the power of the Boosted Gear.

 _Explosion._

He felt that grin returning. If he had done this much without a Boost then what if...

"Is everyone okay?" Rias asked as she came running over, Kiba and Koneko following quickly behind. Akeno and Asia's coughing fit had finally died down enough for them to look to Shiki, who was still off in his own head about just what he could do with his demonic power.

Rias, Kiba, and Koneko followed the pair's line of sight, her eyes falling on her Pawn. "Shiki, did you do that? What _was_ that?" Rias asked once more, gazing at the small area where she knew trees had previously occupied. Whatever explosion that had drawn her attention left nothing in its wake, a patch of completely bare land surrounded by the rest of forestation.

He looked over his shoulder at all of them, grinning almost insanely before uttering a single word.

"Freikugel."

* * *

His back slammed into a tree once more before he crumpled to the ground.

"...Weak."

Shiki glared at Koneko before rising to his feet. He was _not_ weak, she was just ridiculously strong!

Even when he managed to land a blow on her it didn't matter because her Rook defenses prevented any damage. If anything he came away from each exchange worse off, his fists aching from where he had successfully punched the small girl only for it to amount to absolute nothing.

He charged once more, only for Koneko to easily sidestep his telegraphed attach and kick him in the back of the head. Stars appeared before his eyes before he felt a pair of legs wrap around his neck as he was taken to the ground.

"...You make it too obvious when you're going to attack, senpai," the Rook said before tightening her hold.

"You know," Shiki coughed as his airway constricted when Koneko applied more pressure, "if someone were to see us right now this would look pretty weird, don't you think?" he finished with a smirk, looking up at Koneko.

He wasn't wrong. They were both on the ground, his face looking at the sky but in-between the girl's thighs as her legs squeezed his neck.

A moment of silence passed between the two, Koneko's hold loosening a little as she processed what Shiki said.

She promptly reapplied it, with even more force, coming dangerously close to crushing the boy's throat.

"Koneko, stop, I'm gonna die! I give, I give!"

"...Perverted senpai."

* * *

"Names of the Seraphim?"

"Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel," Shiki answered instantly and automatically. "Do I really need to remember all of this, Buchou? What are the chances I'm gonna run into one of them?"

"This is important, Shiki. It's basic knowledge among Devils. It's the same as knowing the name of the Prime Minister of Japan or the names of the other world leaders." Rias replied to Shiki's complaints.

"...I'm supposed to know that?"

"Shiki!"

"What?! I'm not gonna meet any of them either!"

"How are you passing all of your classes?" she sighed.

"I memorize useless stuff fast and get it out of my brain even faster. Quick, ask me something else."

She sighed once more. "Leaders of the Fallen Angels?" Shiki went to answer. "Asia?" Rias said, directing the question to Asia this time, who was sitting next to Shiki on this little "Devil knowledge" cram session. The boy pouted at the loss of an opportunity to answer.

"Um… Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue, Tamiel?"

Rias clapped. "Correct. Very good, Asia." The Bishop blushed at the praise.

Shiki frowned. Azazel, huh? His former "boss". The man he had tried to call using the number that he had on his cell phone, only to find out it was disconnected. Showing up at the, currently still being renovated, Black Dog was a bust as well. Nobody had seen or heard from the man since it closed down temporarily.

Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel.

If he had known the man was a Fallen Angel and that he had placed Raynare in Kuoh to keep watch over him he would have punched the older man in the mouth the last time he saw him rather than shake his hand. It was because he couldn't keep his _crows_ in line that Shiki had died, almost died two more times, and that Asia had almost died as well. Regardless of their history, regardless of their friendship, he'd never forgive the man. Next time Shiki saw him he'd shove his Sacred Gear so far down his throat that-

"Shiki, are you listening?"

His internal rantings about Azazel came to a crashing halt as Rias looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"What were we talking about then?" Rias called his bluff, hard.

His eyes looked around for anything that could have helped him give the right answer before landing on the flask on the table. He recognized that from one of Rias' many, many, _many_ explanations.

"Holy Water."

Rias looked at him suspiciously. He felt sweat begin to form on his brow. Had he answered wrong? He should have just said "No" and been done with the scolding already. Now he'd probably get it even worse.

"...Alright, but pay closer attention. You were zoning out. Asia, continue your explanation."

Did he get it _right?_ Small miracles _did_ exist.

"A-Alright. Holy Water is one of the two key tools that exorcists possess. Devils absolutely can't touch it."

"What happens if you do?" Shiki didn't hesitate in asking.

"Something very bad."

That didn't sate his curiosity at all. Devils couldn't touch it at all though? Interesting. _Very_ interesting. If Holy Water could do that then what about...

"There's also this." Asia picked a heavy book up off the table with both hands. "The Bible. I've been reading it every day since I was a child, but now reading even a single line gives me a terrible headache."

"Asia, you're a Devil. You can't read the Bible." Shiki replied flatly. Even to him, something like that was just basic common sense.

"B-But this is a very enlightening passage!" Asia opened the book and glanced down, only to immediately cry out in pain. She began to pray, asking for forgiveness for being unable to read the Bible before that made her cry out as well.

Shiki didn't know whether to laugh or shake his head. It was like watching a kid learn to not touch the hot stove, except they kept doing it after they got burned.

* * *

"Anything?"

"Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada." Shiki answered before glaring at his Sacred Gear. "You're sure there's supposed to be a dragon in this thing?"

"Positive. The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, his soul inhabits the Boosted Gear. That I know for sure."

"Well, I got nothing, Buchou. If he's in there then he's clearly not the talkative type." He rapped his knuckles against the green gem. "See? Nothing. You know, it's one thing for _people_ to not talk to me but being ignored by this supposed dragon that lives in the Boosted Gear kind of pisses me off."

"Never mind that then, I need to speak to you."

"Eh? What's up, Buchou? Is it about training?"

"No, it's about you." Shiki raised an eyebrow. About him? "Are you okay?"

It took all of his strength to not roll his eyes. This again? He thought everyone had _finally_ moved past this. Hell, he certainly had. For the most part anyway. He had been sleeping a bit more at night, never a full night but it was progress at least. And that just meant more time to train anyway, it was a win/win scenario. The bags under his eyes finally lightening a bit, he didn't wake up from his rest in a panic (much), he was fine. He didn't have _time_ for his head to be screwed up, he had to pour all of his efforts into getting stronger.

"I'm fi-"

"Stop saying that," Rias said angrily, cutting him off. "You are _not_ fine. I know you haven't been getting enough rest." He looked at her in confusion, prompting her to continue. "You wake up in the middle of the night and train, then sneak back in and pretend to wake up in the morning with everyone else."

And here he thought he had been getting away with that.

"Don't you trust me?"

He felt his temper begin to bubble just a little. Trust? Was she going to guilt trip him into talking? Oh no, that was not happening.

"Trust? You want to talk about trust?" Shiki gave a humorless smile. "Okay, let's talk about _trust._ Why didn't _you_ trust _me_ enough to tell me what was going on before you showed up in my room asking for sex? Why didn't _you_ trust _me_ enough to tell me you were _engaged?_ Was I going to find out before, after or during the ceremony?"

"That has nothing to do with this," Rias replied hotly.

"Well I think it does!" Shiki stood up off the grass he and Rias were sitting on. How could she say the two things were unrelated? She hadn't trusted him with the truth and had almost done something they both would have come to regret doing under such circumstances. That night meant something to him, dammit. "You know what? I don't need this right now. I'm gonna go blow something up."

"Wait!" Rias stood and grabbed onto his arm before he could, holding him in place. He was about to tell her to let go when she spoke again, softly this time. "Let's make a deal."

He turned to look at her. A deal? Hadn't he made enough deals with the Devil? He had to hold back a snort at that one. Why did all of his best material have to be either internal or during serious moments?

"I'll answer as many questions as you want with complete honesty. In exchange, you," she pointed a dainty finger at him, "will finally tell me what's wrong. Deal?"

Shiki opened his mouth to, once again, deny that anything was "wrong" but stopped himself short. How long was he going to play this game and pretend he was fine? She needed him at his absolute best, his one-hundred percent best, at the fight that would determine her future. Could he afford to go in with even more baggage weighing him down? Did he have such a luxury?

"Shiki, please." She looked at him pleadingly. "I'm worried about you."

Worried about him? That was the one thing he had tried to _avoid._

Don't put more of a burden on your King's shoulders.

She's done enough for you as is.

Your issues shouldn't be hers as well.

The Pawn should worry for the King, not the other way around.

All flimsy reasons why he had kept his mouth shut, and yet now she was saying that by doing that he was causing her the very distress he had been trying to spare her. She wanted him to open up? Fine. He could give her that much.

"Okay."

He sat back down and Rias did the same. They stared at one another, giving the other their full and undivided attention.

"I hate that people keep treating what I did as if it's normal." At Rias' confused face he decided to elaborate. "What I did to Raynare. The way I killed her."

"Shiki, I understand that you had feelings for her at one point but-"

He sighed. She didn't _get it._ This was exactly why he didn't want to talk about it. He knew that everyone was just going to try and trace it back to his "feelings" when that wasn't the root cause of the issue anymore.

"It's not about that, Buchou. Yeah, I can admit that I did have feelings for her at the time. That it hurt _a lot_ to do what I did, but that's not the point. It's the fact that I..." He hated talking about this already. Hated remembering it. "I put my hands around her throat and strangled her until her neck finally broke. I _saw_ her die, face to face. I didn't just kill her, I _murdered_ her. I murdered her in an incredibly brutal way and nobody is bothered by it. _That_ is what keeps bothering me, the fact that I'm the only one it seems to bother."

"Shiki, what you did-"

"Was necessary, was the right thing, I get that!" he said, raising his voice and startling her. "But I didn't have to do it that way. It was barbaric for the sake of barbarity. It would have taken me no effort to just ask Kiba for his sword to shove it straight through her heart, but I didn't do that. I didn't _want_ that, deep down. I wanted what I wished for her when I died."

"What you wished for?"

"For her to suffer and die with the same feelings I had. Of feeling miserable and helpless. I wanted her to hurt the same way I did when she left me to die in a pool of my own blood. I wanted her to hurt the same way she hurt Asia when she tried to steal her Twilight Healing. I wanted to take everything I felt for her, any happiness I associated with her, and kill it together with her. I told myself that it was my responsibility to do it because she would never have been in Kuoh if it wasn't for me.

Yet everybody, _everybody_ , won't stop treating it like it's just normal. What the hell is normal about what I did? What the hell is normal about breaking somebody's neck with your own two hands? You said it yourself, Kiba and Koneko gained some respect for me because of what I did and that's why they kept looking at me oddly. I don't get _why_ someone would respect that, that's on those two, but that's what you told me when I asked. Akeno? She doesn't even treat it like anything happened. If anything she warmed up to me after that and we started talking more. Asia doesn't even _know_ what I did, just that Raynare's dead and I did it but she doesn't have any clue about the details. Even then, _even then_ , she still accepts me.

And then there's you, Buchou. You praise my decision, you tell me it was the right course of action and you know what? You're right. You're right that killing her was the right thing to do. Raynare would have never stopped coming after us, not after having her plan destroyed like that.

But it's the _way_ that I did it that keeps me up at night. Having to look at her, feeling her spine break in my hands like that, the blank look in her eyes, all of it. That, it's _that_ , that's what's wrong with me."

Shiki breathed heavily, chest heaving as he finally poured out everything he felt since that night. It wasn't about Yuuma or Raynare or his feelings about her anymore. He had been able to, on some level, to some degree, put such things away in the deeper recesses of his mind.

He had known the girl for less than a day, dated her for even less, and was able to rationalize that the emotional attachment between the two of them hadn't been so great that it was something to be traumatized over. Had he liked her? Sure. Had it hurt when she killed him? When she admitted that it was all a farce? When she tried to play on his emotions so he would spare her? When _he_ killed _her?_ _Of course_. But he could push through that in time. He could deal with that much easier.

It was the fact that he killed her in such a ruthless, cold-blooded way that stayed with him. It was the worry that he might do the very same thing to someone else one day, someone far more innocent than the Fallen Angel.

People don't kill other people the way he had, animals did. Monsters did. Insane butchers like Freed Sellzen did. That was what he feared. If one betrayal could push him over the edge in such a way, to make him commit such an act, then what would happen if he was betrayed again? How many pushes would it take until he became someone unrecognizable compared to his current self?

"Shiki, I-I'm sorry. I never realized..."

"Yeah, well, not like I went out of my way to broadcast it."

"When we," Rias referred to herself and the Peerage before he had joined, "went through our first kills, we were sat down and talked through our emotions."

"Should have invited me. Would have been nice," he quipped, sobering up when Rias glared at him. Apparently now was not the time for humor.

"I had forgotten that you were just a human. That your life was normal until I reincarnated you. I should have pulled you aside when it was done and spoken to you, made sure you were alright. I'm sorry."

"Look," he sighed, "don't go blaming yourself, alright? This is my problem."

Rias grabbed his hands. "Your problems _are_ my problems. But it's okay now. We'll get you the help you need."

Help? No. No way in _hell._ He _knew_ what that meant in this context.

"You are _not_ sending me to a fucking shrink! I am not crazy!"

"Okay, okay." Rias raised her hands in an effort to placate him. "What do _you_ want then?"

"I just..." Shiki struggled, trying to find the right words for what he wanted. "Just, stop treating it like I did a good thing. If anything, punish me for it."

Rias was astonished "Punish you? Why would I-"

"Because that's _normal._ Because at least that way I'll at least know there are consequences for going that far. Just give me some kind of reassurance that I'm not going to get pushed over the edge one day and become some serial murderer. _That's_ what I need."

"You won't." Rias cupped his face in her hands. "You won't ever go that far. If you ever get close then I and everyone else will drag you back. I promise."

Shiki sighed once more, half in relief and half in exhaustion. "Okay." He stood and dusted off his pants. "Okay then. That's good enough for right now. I can work with that." Shiki looked back to the house that they were staying at on their training trip. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"T-That's it?" Rias asked, confused.

"Yeah? What, did you expect me to cry? To break down in your arms and then we hug it out?" Shiki laughed. "Sorry if I disappointed you." He got seriously again before continuing, "I won't say I'm completely alright. Problems don't just disappear that easily. But at least I don't feel like there's a constant pressure on me anymore. That's progress, isn't it?"

Rias just shook her head in exasperation. "I suppose it is." She stood up and they began walking back to the house.

"Shiki?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, come talk to me. Okay?"

"Hopefully there won't _be_ a next time. But I'll keep the offer in mind. And..." He scratched his cheek with embarrassment. "Thanks, for listening to all that. It made me feel better." Before she could reply he was already walking ahead of her. "Now let's go get some food, this heart-to-heart episode is making me hungry."

Rias sighed. Her Pawn really was something.

* * *

Shiki was snoring soundly in his temporary bedroom, face down in a pillow. Ever since his chat with Rias he had finally been feeling relaxed enough to actually sleep and _stay_ asleep. He had missed real sleep so much.

 **"Finally ready to talk then?"**

His eyes snapped open, looking around frantically. There was nothing. Not just nobody there speaking to him, literal and absolute nothing. An empty black void that he was floating in. A complete and utter void.

"Not a big fan of this dream. Definitely wouldn't go on one of my lists of best ever."

 **"Sorry to disappoint you, brat. Would you have preferred the one where you're with that red-headed Devil of yours?"**

Shiki blanched. Who the hell was this and how did he know about that? Who the hell's voice even was that?

 **"It's mine,"** the voice beckoned from behind him.

He turned and nearly screamed.

Green eyes and a jaw that looked downright monstrous, filled with sharp fangs. A thick horn sat upon its forehead, sharp and looking more than capable of goring a man to death. Red and golden spikes jutted from its scales blazing red. Arms and legs that ended in terrifying claws. Gigantic wings that seemed to make the beast before him appear even larger.

He knew what this was.

Hell, he knew _who_ this was, just on instinct.

"The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig."

 **"Correct. I've been trying to talk to you for a while now, brat. Even when you got strong enough to hear my voice my words still wouldn't reach you because of where your head was at. Looks like you've finally made some peace with yourself."**

Where his head was at? Oh, right, his issues. Yeah, that would do it. Must have been hard for the dragon inside his arm to try and talk to him when he was so in his own head he was making himself ill.

"I guess so. So, is this just a wake-up call? Your idea of a hello?" He looked around the dark void. "It's lacking."

The great dragon before him snorted, smoke and embers leaving its maw.

 **"You are, by far, one of the mouthiest partners I've ever had."**

"Yeah, well, you ain't so great yourself, big guy. But, since I spent the morning trying to talk to you I guess we might as well actually _talk._ " He sat down, an odd movement in the space of nothing they were in. "So… How are you?"

 **"You're also shaping up to be one of my** strangest **ones as well."**

"I get it, I'm weird and I talk a lot. Are you actually going to say anything of consequence in this conversation? Preferably any tips on using the Boosted Gear? Cause I would really appreciate that."

 **"You're actually _asking?_ "** Ddraig said, surprised.

"I could try _demanding_ if you'd like but I've already got "weird" and "too talkative" marked down, I don't think I'd like to add "rude" and "asshole" to the list. If you don't want to help, that's fine. I'm starting to get the hang of things anyway."

 **"Yes, that technique of yours."**

Shiki smiled as his mood did a complete 180. He loved talking about it, as anyone in the Peerage could attest. He downright wouldn't shut up about it. Ever since he discovered that demonic power could be shaped and molded by the user's imagination to suit their purposes he hadn't been able to stop thinking about all the attacks he could make, both his own unique creations and recreations of things he'd seen done.

"Yeah, yeah, that's Freikugel! It's pretty awesome, right? I was gonna go for piercing through like how the game does it and because it's an Almighty-type skill but explosions are so much cooler, aren't they? I'm thinking next I could try to make it ricochet or change directions by using magic circles but I can't figure out how to do it without having the attack explode on contact. What I think would work-"

 **"You're kind of a loser, aren't you?"**

Shiki choked, both at the abrupt interruption and the accusation.

"W-Who the hell are you to say something like that? This is my childhood! I grew up dreaming about being able to do stuff like this, don't look down on that! I'll seriously kick your ass, you overgrown lizard!"

Ddraig snorted once more. **"Whatever you say, brat. If you want power then I can offer it but don't talk to me about stupid things."**

"Power?" Shiki asked curiously. "You can just give me power?" He paused. "What's the catch? There's always a catch with these things."

 **"You'll have to sacrifice something of yours in exchange. Offer up part of yourself and I'll give you an equal amount of what you paid in strength. The strength of a dragon."**

His eyes grew wide. "Sacrifice? So, like, you want parts off of me or off other people?"

 **"You."**

"No deal," Shiki replied immediately. "I've spent a good 17 years getting used to my body, I'll keep it the way it is, thanks. If we're done then I'd like to leave..." He looked around. Still a dark void. "...wherever the hell this is."

 **"Very well. Just remember, the offer is always open, should you ever decide the gain is worth the cost."**

With those final words said, the void became engulfed in flames.

* * *

His eyes snapped open as he awoke with a jolt before groaning. Did the dragon have to wake him up? He had been sleeping so peacefully for once.

With a sigh, he rolled off of the bed and put his feet on the ground. If he wasn't going to be allowed to sleep then he'd go take a walk. No training, Rias had strictly forbidden him from continuing that little nightly habit of his and he was in no great hurry to find out what the punishment she had in mind for him if he disobeyed was.

He made it as far as the living room before something, someone, caught his eye.

"Buchou?

She turned her head. "Shiki? What are you doing up?" Her eyes narrowed before she followed up with another question. "You're not sneaking out again, are you?"

"I'm not, I'm not. I just had a bad dream." At the worried look Rias gave him and remembering what they had talked about earlier he decided to elaborate. "Not that kind of bad dream! One with a _stupid_ dragon." Shiki mumbled before walking over and taking a seat next to her, shoulder to shoulder.

"Dragon? Shiki, did you-"

"Meet the dragon living in my Sacred Gear? Yeah, we talked. I wouldn't recommend it, the guy's kinda grouchy. So what's up with all the books?" He gave her a second glance before raising an eyebrow. "And the glasses?"

"These? I wear them to help me think," she said before giving them a light tap.

"They look good on you," he blurted out unthinkingly. 'Are you insane?! Learn to _be quiet!_ Sometimes it's okay to _not say things!_ '

"Oh, um, thank you," Rias said with a small bit of surprise before focusing on his other question. "These books are all about tactics. Strategies that might be helpful. To be honest, I'm reading this more for peace of mind than anything. Our opponent this time is a phoenix. Someone with immortality."

"Yeah, kinda figured that out after I broke his neck and he laughed it off."

"I almost forgot." Rias laughed lightly. "10 Rating Games, 8 wins, 2 losses. Even those losses mean nothing, they were simply a courtesy he paid to another allied household. In reality, he's undefeated. I suppose it's natural. Being immortal, he can't lose. That's why my father allowed this Rating Game. He likely believes I can't win."

"He's wrong then." Rias looked at Shiki. "I'll beat Riser into the ground until he doesn't _want_ to get up. Until he wishes he never had immortality."

"That's one way to do it. If his body is indestructible then all we have to do is attack his mind. Of course, to do that we would require a God-class level of strength."

"How fortunate for you then." He gave her a light nudge with his right arm. "Granted, I might not be "God-class" just yet but I'll get there soon enough, you just wait and see."

They settled into a comfortable silence, Rias reading her book and Shiki staring at the sky. He was starting to feel tired again and was contemplating heading back to bed. Before that though, the boy had a question on his mind but didn't know the proper way to word it without coming off as an idiot. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere just being quiet, he decided to take the plunge.

"Buchou, can I ask you something?" She made a small noise, letting him know it was alright. "Why are you opposed to this marriage? I mean, _other_ than the fact that your fiance is a jerk-off. If it was someone else, would you have gone through with it?"

She sat quietly for a few moments, no longer reading her book. Shiki was about to apologize for asking when she finally answered him.

"I'm the daughter of the Gremory family. I'm never treated as an individual, only Rias _Gremory_. That name will always follow me. I'm proud of my name, don't get me wrong. But I want to be seen as only Rias. That's why I came to the human realm."

"Where you're "Rias of the Two Great Ladies"?" the Pawn joked tiredly, suppressing a yawn. Must have been the days of accumulated sleep deprivation dragging him down, he figured.

She giggled. "Well, it's not _perfect._ It's still different than only being seen for my last name." She became serious once more. "I'd like to find someone that loves me for who I am, not my family's name. Not as the daughter of the Gremory family, but _Rias_. That's the dream I have."

Someone who loved her for herself and only herself.

That was a nice dream.

He would have liked to be the one to make it a reality. The person she chose to make her happy.

"...We'll win. No matter what happens, I'll make sure you never have to marry someone you don't love." He could feel his eyes closing. He was more tired than he thought.

"I don't know much about the Underworld," he yawned, feeling his head droop a little to the side, "I don't really pay attention to all the important big names or keep up with all the titles. It's not much but, if nothing else, you can always count on me to see you as just Rias."

He promptly fell asleep, snoring lightly as his head fell on her shoulder.

If he had stayed awake a few moments longer he would have seen Rias' face, staring at him with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was a _long_ chapter for me to write since I wanted to cover the entire training segment in one go. I feel like I covered a lot of ground here. I got to the heart of the matter on why Shiki's been so screwed up and I think it was a decent swerve as to what people were expecting. Most people would go "Oh he's clearly upset because of his feelings for Yuuma" but I wanted to do something a bit different. Those feelings are/were still a factor but not to an overwhelming degree. Instead, the manner in which she died is what was really pushing him to the breaking point after the deed was done.**

 **People tend to forget that, despite being relatively mature, these characters are still technically teenagers. A bunch of kids all stumbling around in a supernatural world that's pretty fucked up as a whole, and that's not even mentioning that the ORC member's pasts are, for the most part, pretty traumatic themselves. I wanted to display what would happen if you took a normal teenager, broke him down in a number of significant ways all in a short amount of time, and then had him literally choke the life out of someone without ever being taught how to compartmentalize his feelings when everyone else around him has. I think that would be fairly traumatizing, not just to kill someone in such a way but for everyone to just treat it as a good thing when all he can do is worry if one day he'll snap. Now, as I said in the chapter itself, the problems don't just disappear because he acknowledged them but talking about your problems at all is the first step towards recovery. Now that he's no longer bearing the burden by himself he can start to move forward, at least a little bit.**

 **In this chapter, I also showed off a bit that Shiki was kind of a dork when he was younger (and still is, he just hides it better), something I mentioned in the first chapter and third chapter in passing. Anime, manga, video games, he was a kid and kids are unmatched when it comes to consuming "junk" media like that. "** **Freikugel" is an attack from Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, one of my personal favorite games from one of my personal favorite franchises. In my last story, I threw in a Jack Frost reference. In this one, I decided to give him an attack inspired by it.**

 **I laid the groundwork for a relationship that I'm pretty sure anyone could have predicted. After thinking about it and realizing it's not DxD without some form of harem, I've decided to go that route. Having no experience writing romance before it should be, if nothing else, a learning experience. It won't be overly large, personally I think even canon DxD spread itself too thin to the point that some girls rarely ever get the proper development in their relationship, but it will be present. The first girl, if you couldn't tell, is Rias. Because, I mean, come on. I've been setting that pairing up since the very beginning.**

 **So, that's the chapter. Some humor here, character development there, interactions over here, drama right there, relationship building, etc, etc. Let me know in the reviews what you think and whether or not you mind these longer Author Notes where I explain my thought process. I'll never use them to inflate the word count, you can (almost) always be guaranteed a 5000+ word chapter with me before the AN but I'm curious as to whether or not people are bothered by them.**

 **You're all great for reading this, have a nice day.**


	10. Lap Pillows and Things That Go Boom

Shiki sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, drinking his third cup of water in the past ten minutes. He felt too anxious for the fight to begin. How could he not? He only had, he shot a glance at his alarm clock, two more hours until the Rating Game began at 12 AM. Only an hour and a half until he was to report to the clubroom for one last strategy meeting and finalizing any changes to Rias' plan.

He wanted so badly to go take a walk to calm himself but Rias had flat-out forbidden any more of his "relaxing walks". He still felt that _that_ incident wasn't his fault, he was given express permission to go through with his plan and how was he supposed to know the blast was going to be that powerful?

So, with no viable outlet for his stress and not in the mood for taking a short nap, he sat. He sat and he thought, but he didn't worry. The end result was already decided, so why should he fret over it?

They would win. There could be no other ending. Losing would mean handing Rias over to Riser. Losing meant that Rias would be taken, not just from him but from everyone in the Peerage. She would become the wife of Riser Phenex.

Shiki would never allow that.

It was as simple as that. Rias Gremory would never be wed to Riser Phenex because he wouldn't allow it.

A knock at his door broke him from his internal thoughts.

"Shiki-san? I finished what you asked me."

A wide smile broke out on his face as he rushed to the door to let Asia in. Turning the handle, he quickly opened the door.

"Really? It's done al-" He paused and took in what Asia was wearing. "Nice clothes. You look cute." She was wearing the same clothes she had on when they first met, her nun outfit, sans veil or cross necklace. He smiled as Asia started stuttering, all embarrassed.

Hanging around Akeno too long was starting to make him enjoy watching others get flustered. He hoped she wouldn't rub off her affinity for sadism next. He could do without that, just embarrassing others was enough for him.

"Buchou-san said to wear what we're most comfortable in," Asia finally managed to say after getting herself under control. "Oh! Before I forget," she held her hand out in front of her, a small, rectangular box resting in her palm.

"Asia, you're a life-saver." He took the box from her and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping. "I'll be sure to return it when this is all over."

Asia nodded. "Just be careful when handling it. It still hurts to touch it without protection," she finished before looking away.

Shiki paused. Why did Asia look nervous when she said that last bit? She hadn't…

"Asia, you _did_ remember to wear gloves when you were moving it, right?" Asia didn't respond. "Asia?" The girl laughed nervously before pressing her fingers together. " _Please_ tell me you didn't forget."

"Hehe… Sorry." Shiki gave her a blank look before bringing his hands up and pressing the palms against the sides of her head, some strands of hair getting caught in-between his fingers. "Shiki-san?"

And proceeded to tousle and ruffle her blonde locks, moving his hands to-and-fro, taking care not to get too rough.

"Shiki-san! My hair!"

"If you don't like it then learn some common sense already!"

He finally stopped and let his hands drop back to his side. She looked absurd, hair pointed every which way and in complete disarray. The pout and teary eyes didn't help matters, though it did add to the cuteness factor. "Dummy. Stop doing things that make me worry about you," he said softly.

"Sorry..."

He sighed.

From day one Asia had been such a handful.

Clumsy, naive, sticking to her religious beliefs even if they went counter with being a Devil, almost entirely lacking in sense. Sweet, innocent, steadfast when it mattered most, caring.

He wouldn't have it any way.

Shiki grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into his room.

"I'll fix your hair, just sit on the bed for a second."

She did as he asked and retrieved a comb from his dresser before sitting behind her. Gently, he began to comb through her hair, returning it to her original look as they sat in silence.

"...Shiki-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay together like this?"

He stopped brushing.

Stay like this? That's what he was fighting for, no? If they lost and Rias was taken away, things would never be the same. Moments like this wouldn't exist anymore. The entire group would break into pieces, collapsing. He wouldn't be able to bear the grief of having failed Rias when she needed him most. Even if everyone managed to pick themselves up after the loss, he wouldn't. If they lost, he would be crushed beyond recovery.

That's why they had to win.

That's why _he_ had to win.

"Yeah, Asia. We'll always be together."

* * *

The battle had begun.

Kiba and Koneko were ordered to go lay down traps to prevent any of Riser's Pawns from entering the old school building, their base, and using Promotion. Akeno was off setting up illusions in the forest said traps were being laid. Asia was standby and support, seeing as her combat capabilities were minimal.

Shiki rested his head on the front of the desk as he sat on the floor with his eyes closed. He was keeping himself occupied by conjuring a magic circle a few centimeters away from his right index finger, then dispelling it with a snap of his thumb and middle finger, giving off red sparks each time. Light practice for a new technique he had developed in his time on the mountain.

Everyone had been given their tasks but him. It was starting to eat away at his nerves and it showed as the snaps given off by each burst of demonic power slowly began to ramp up in volume as well as strength.

"Nervous?"

He opened his eyes and glanced over to Rias, who had moved from her seat behind the desk to sitting on the sofa.

"Eager," he said. "Haven't been let off the leash in a while, especially since _someone_ cut my last day of training short." Shiki gave Rias a displeased frown at that. He had been having such a great time on that last day too, even enjoying some good, wholesome fun.

On the training trip, in the last few days, he had developed just a _tiny_ little bad habit. When he took a walk to get some fresh air and relax, his brain tended to wander. When his brain wandered it inevitably drifted towards trying to create a new technique. Once inspiration struck it didn't matter where he was, he would get to work putting his idea into practice. Ideas that largely centered around something blowing up.

Rias hadn't minded the large areas of deforestation, trees could be replanted and replaced. She hadn't minded the huge craters his explosions left in the wake of his attacks either, they could be refilled with fresh soil easily. His last act on the final day of training, before Rias had decided to cut it short, apparently _that_ had gone a bit too far.

"Well if you hadn't blown off over half of that neighboring mountain-"

Just some good. Wholesome. Fun.

"You said I could!"

"It was a _joke_ , Shiki. I didn't expect you to actually try."

"Yeah, well, nothing for it now," Shiki said with a shrug of his shoulders. "At least it looked cool. And it _did_ wind up changing our game plan for the better so you can't act as if it was all bad."

Rias released a sigh at her Pawn's antics.

"Just, come sit over here."

She patted her lap.

Shiki gaped at her. Was she really offering what he thought she was?

"Hurry."

He didn't need to be told again, practically dashing from his seated position over to the couch. He laid down on it and rested his head against her thigh. Shiki sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes once more. A lap pillow from his King before he was off to go beat down Phenex. This was the life. A real dream come true for the boy.

He was unaware of the pout on Asia's face as she observed the scene unfolding.

Shiki felt Rias' hand rest upon his forehead before power suddenly welled up within him.

"I've unsealed some of your Pawn Pieces. Your body would have broken if I had done this earlier but with your training, it's more than enough to withstand it. Boosted Gear is a power that comes from an outside source. The strength you're feeling right now, all of it is yours."

Shiki just laid there in shock. This was _his_ strength? He felt so incredible now, like the first time he used Boost. Feeling his power increase exponentially, he couldn't help the question that had crossed his mind.

"Buchou, this is just a temporary dimension, right?"

"It is. Why?"

"So am I allowed to run wild then? I can blow up as much as I want and you won't get mad?"

"...Geez. Ever since the first day of training, you've developed so oddly. I'm going to start worrying about your hobbies at this rate."

What was wrong with his new hobby? He liked to watch things explode and he liked being the one to _make_ them explode. Nothing odd about that. Anyone in his position would have been the same way, he was sure of it! Besides, how could that be looked at as weird? Akeno enjoyed sadism but nobody called _her_ odd. Completely unfair, in his opinion.

"But yes, it's fine. Become as wild as you like. Level the entire area if you see fit, I'll allow it. Blow them all away, Shiki. I'm counting on you."

That's right, she was counting on him.

He wouldn't fail her.

He'd do just as she asked and blow every last enemy away. Riser, his Peerage, all of them. Leave none left standing.

* * *

Shiki wasn't afraid of much but little girls with huge chainsaws asking him to stop moving and allow himself to be dismembered was slowly creeping up onto that short list.

"Onii-san, hold still~!"

 **[BOOST!]**

He dodged another attempt by Il to take his head off of his shoulders, leaning back further when the second chainsaw-wielding girl, Nel, took a slash at his legs. Matters only got worse when the blue-haired girl, Mira, that had tried to forcefully relocate his ribs in the clubroom forced him to dodge once more as she crushed the area he had occupied previously with her staff.

He and Koneko had been given their marching orders and objective: prevent the gymnasium from being occupied by enemies. Any that entered or already there were to be retired or incapacitated. Once that was said and done, they'd move to the next stage in their plan.

Which was how the black-haired Pawn and white-haired Rook found themselves embroiled in a battle against three of Riser's Pawns and one of Riser's Rooks. Koneko was engaging the Rook in hand-to-hand combat and Shiki was busy trying to keep all of his limbs while simultaneously also trying to keep all of his bones from being crushed.

"Neko-san, a little help here?! Maybe we could switch dance partners for this?!"

"...No. Figure it out yourself."

Shiki almost cried at the cold response. This was so unfair, why did he have to deal with a three-on-one fight? He wondered if he was being punished for something. Was she still mad about that short joke? The only upside to this is that he'd _finally_ be able to test out something he had been working on. He just needed one more-

 **[BOOST!]**

Right on schedule.

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

He rushed forward, slamming his fist into the gut of one of the chainsaw-wielding sisters, twins so he didn't even know which one it was in particular, before pushing her counterpart away with an open palm to her back. When Mira went to smash his head with the end of her staff he effortlessly blocked it by raising his right arm. The staff shattered into splinters against his Sacred Gear. A punch to the chest sent her sailing back and the three Pawns found themselves standing across from him.

He pointed his right index finger at them, a magic circle appearing at the end of it just as he had practiced. Likewise, on the areas of contact with the three Pawns, the same magic circle appeared. The stage had finally been set. He had one chance with this, after that he'd have to reapply the circle to each of them if he wanted to try again.

"Time for the debut!"

This was it, the grand unveiling of what he had put his time and effort into.

He snapped his fingers without a second's hesitation, the magic circle at his fingertip shattering as the ones on each of the three girls began to glow before lighting up brightly as he filled them to capacity with his energy. Once they could no longer handle the strain and began to crack, he uttered the name of his new move.

"Detonation."

The blast was _wonderful._

A magical explosion that left nothing behind, his perfect short-ranged, one-hit kill.

 **[Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns, retired!]**

Shiki stared at the damage wrought as the smoke finally cleared. Where the three girls once stood, there were only scorch marks and the destroyed wood flooring of the gymnasium floor. He gave it a blank look for a few moments before…

"Yes! It worked! It definitely worked just like how I wanted it to! Buchou! Buchou, did you see? Was it cool?"

He promptly lost it, screaming and hugging himself in pure joy that his attack had been a success.

Shiki hadn't been able to properly test his "Detonation" during training. Applying a magic circle to one of his friends would have been too great a risk when he was still having difficulties properly controlling how much strength he could pour into each one. Even if Asia could heal any unintentional damage he did she wouldn't be able to fix it if he accidentally reduced one of them to nothing but a bloody smear on the ground.

Then there was the fact that his range only extended a few meters before the circle dissipated on its own. He wound up with a lot of unfortunate test accidents that ended with Rias having to drag his smoking body out of a crater before giving him a scolding for his recklessness, him promising not to do it again, and then promptly doing it again.

He was nothing if not dedicated to his new craft and passion.

"Dear Satan, he's as bad as Yubelluna-sama," the Rook, Xuelan, said in shock as she watched the boy marvel and boast about his technique to an audience of seemingly no one. "No, it's even worse. He's an idiot!" Koneko applied more torque to the submission hold she had on the enemy, causing her to cease her mumbling to cry out in pain instead.

"Shiki, focus!"

He snapped out of his momentary high as Rias' voice came through the transceiver she had given each of them. Oh, right, he was still in the Rating Game. That was a real mood-killer.

"S-Sorry, Buchou." Shiki said with a nervous laugh. "Neko-san, you done with yours?" He received his answer in a loud thud as Koneko smashed her fist into the back of the Rook's skull with a savage crunch, knocking her both unconscious and out of the fight. Her body quickly disappeared in a flash as she was removed from the battlefield.

 **[Riser Phenex-sama's Rook, retired!]**

"Never mind, time to bail then. Buchou, is Akeno ready?"

"She is. Leave the gym, quickly."

As soon as they were clear of the building and a good distance away, the gymnasium was leveled by a bolt of lightning. Akeno was flying above it, hand still pointing to the heavens with sparks emanating from it. This had been the plan from the get-go. Secure the gym, then reduce it to a hole in the ground so Riser wouldn't be able to use it as a foothold.

"I still think I should have been the one to blow it up."

"...Shiki-senpai has a weird fetish."

Shiki spun around to face the smaller girl. "It is _not_ a fetish! I have a _hobby_ , what is so bad about that? Am I not allowed to have fun? You know, nobody ever says Kiba has a fetish for swords despite the fact that he's _way_ too into them. This isn't-"

He noticed a magic circle descending rapidly towards Koneko.

"Koneko!"

 **[BOOST!]**

He forced all of his accumulated strength into his legs and tackled the Rook out of the way. Once the circle reached the ground it exploded, with even more force than Shiki's previous three blasts combined. Shiki and Koneko were flung across the pavement, skidding to a halt several meters away from the blast.

"Ugh. My head's ringing." Shiki moaned as he picked himself up. "Koneko?! Are you alright?" he asked in a panic as he noted the girl was still on the ground, almost motionless. Before he could run up and check her condition she finally stood, a bit unsteady on her feet.

"...Thanks, senpai."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Despite the two of them being shaken up, they both seemed to come out relatively unscathed.

"Not bad, boya. Your reflexes are pretty sharp for a kid."

The three Pieces of Rias Gremory turned and glared as the source of the explosion made itself known. Riser's Queen, Yubelluna, descended upon them with a confident smirk upon her lips.

"Please. As if I'd let anyone be retired by such a trash attack."

"Excuse me?" The smirk fell away and was replaced by a glare as the Queen began to gather strength once more. "Repeat that again, _brat._ "

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that too difficult to follow? Are you an idiot? If so, I apologize. Sometimes I say things stupid people such as yourself can't follow," Shiki said, a carefree smile on full display as he spoke down to the Queen. "Please allow me to repeat myself. Your attack is _trash_ and I won't let my allies be destroyed by something like that."

"You-"

"It's so disgusting, those explosions of yours. You have no style at all. Nothing but brute force without a care for presentation, technique, or flair. "Bomb Queen"? What a joke title. Don't display such worthless attacks before me again, okay? The only bombs here are the ones attached to your chest."

Yubelluna's face became more and more purple in rage with each word until, by the end of Shiki's small speech, it was dangerously close to matching the color of her lipstick.

"How dare you? You disgusting, worthless, _insignificant_ Pawn..."

Akeno began to laugh. "Ufufu, Shiki-kun is so ruthless now. How wonderful."

"...Senpai's harsh."

"Neko-san," Shiki began, addressing Koneko now, "go join up with Prince. Akeno and I need to forcefully _reeducate_ this sneak-attacking trash woman. We'll continue following the plan to the very end." Koneko gave a nod and departed to join Kiba. "Ready, Akeno? I only know how to go full speed right out of the gate so keep up if you can, _Priestess of Thunder,_ " he finished in a teasing tone.

"Ara ara, no need to worry about me, Shiki-kun." Lightning began to spark around Akeno's hands as it gathered. "I've been looking forward to this fight for some time now. Do _your_ best to not fall behind, _Sekiryuutei._ "

Yubelluna raised her staff, no longer waiting for the enemy to prepare themselves.

"You'll regret every insult, Pawn. I'll make sure of it."

 **[BOOST!]**

"The only thing I regret is witnessing such an unsightly attack. Let me show you how it's done."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm still awful at writing fight scenes! That'll probably never change, it's my biggest weakness. I can just never describe the perfect fight that I envision in my head, despite it looking so cool in my thoughts. I'll always struggle with them, which is why this chapter took longer than normal to get out. I really chose the wrong series to write something for if I'm bad at fight scenes, huh?**

 **Out of curiosity, would anyone enjoy side-stories of Shiki hanging out with the ORC? They wouldn't be anything huge, just small ficlets of character interactions, mostly on the humorous side of things. Think DxD's own DX side stories.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Read and review, I always look forward to hearing from my audience. Have a nice day!**


	11. The Red Dragon Roars

Shiki swore as he forced another one of Yubelluna's explosive magic circles to prematurely detonate before it could reach him, projecting his own blasts from his palms as a counter-measure. He and Akeno were getting nowhere and, even worse yet, they were getting nowhere _slowly_. Any time he began to close in on the enemy Queen she would force him back with another blast before turning her attention to her duel with Akeno.

For all of the insults he hurled at the woman's talent for explosive magic, or lack thereof in his opinion, even he had to admit they had enough power behind them to make him wince whenever one came too close for comfort. It seemed that raw, overwhelming strength would do in a pinch, with or without "style".

In a normal battle, this would be fine. They weren't making much progress if any at all, but Yubelluna wasn't making much headway either. Any time she gave too much focus to the Queen, the Pawn would be quick to attack and vice-versa. Akeno dealt with long range as he tried to corner the enemy into a close range fight, where all he would need is a single touch to end it. Under normal circumstances this would have favored them, just buying time until his Boosted Gear had reached its maximum number of Boosts and he could blow her away in a single instant.

The _problem_ stemmed from the fact that this fight was anything but normal. Both Shiki and Akeno needed every ounce of energy they had for the final assault on Riser if they wanted a chance at making a dent in the famed Phenex immortality. Effort wasted engaging Yubelluna was just that, it was _wasted._

 **[BOOST!]**

He looked down at the green jewel set in his gauntlet. The Roman numeral V was displayed within it, signifying that he was on his fifth Boost. Not even anywhere close to his maximum capacity and it was starting to enrage him. 10 seconds felt like 10 minutes on the battlefield and neither he nor Akeno had any more time to waste on this pointless skirmish. This, it was _this_ that was the Boosted Gear's greatest weakness. The fact that until he hit a high enough number to make a difference in a fight he was forced to play defensively.

Rias had already declared that both she and Asia were going on ahead to Riser's base, the King moving up her plans due to her Queen and Pawn currently being preoccupied. They were on a short clock and each tick was a precious commodity.

"What's wrong, brat? Are you having difficulties? You were so quick to insult my magic but it seems yours isn't anything so special."

The boy gritted his teeth in both anger and frustration. The explosions he forced from his hands weren't his most polished ones. Similar to his first real usage of demonic power, it was just energy that he projected outwards, but from his palms rather than an outstretched fist. Lacking precise control in his magical output was putting a drain not only on his stamina but his energy reserves as well. Then there was the fact that such close range explosions were slowly but surely damaging his palms, arms, and shoulders, either from the explosion itself or the recoil.

The additional durability he was gaining with each Boost minimized the after-effects to some degree but he just wasn't suited for a battle of attrition at this stage. He didn't have the experience for such a thing and it was making itself more and more apparent. 10 days just hadn't been enough time. As things were, he'd be worn down before the confrontation with Phenex, if he didn't tear his body apart just trying to get there.

"Shiki-kun, why don't you let me take things from here?" Akeno said as she forced Yubelluna back on the defensive with another barrage of lightning. "If you're lost in this fight then it'll cause even more problems for us. It's fine, I can handle her."

Was she asking him to retreat? To just accept this battle as one where he couldn't provide any real assistance? Run away with his tail between his legs after he had talked so boldly at the start? To do such a thing was…

It was the _right_ move, in all likelihood. In the best case scenario, Akeno would defeat Yubelluna and join up with him and hopefully the rest of the Peerage later when they went on to attack Riser. In the worst scenario, it would lead to either both of them being retired or the purple-haired Queen being exhausted enough that she would either be picked off or become otherwise irrelevant in the game. Looking at it objectively, it was undoubtedly the correct choice to make.

"What the hell are you saying? Has being so close to lightning all the time fried your brain?"

But let it never be said that Shiki always made the "correct" choice.

Abandon his comrade, his _friend_ , to a fight with this Queen bitch and whatever fate awaited her at the end of it? Throw away his pride after declaring his opponent's skill at explosions as inferior to his own? What the hell kind of man would he be if he did that? How would he ever be able to look Akeno in the eye if he just up and left now? He had already done such a thing once before to save Asia and even now he hadn't fully forgiven himself for leaving Kiba and Koneko to fend for themselves in the Church against the Stray Exorcists. If anything had happened to them he wouldn't have been able to bear the guilt.

Did he run from Raynare, even when he was outclassed? Hell no! He clenched his teeth and he _won_ , despite the fact that he was an unseasoned, recently turned Devil against a Fallen Angel with years, possibly decades if not longer, of experience hunting his kind under her belt. He won then because he wouldn't abandon Asia and he'd win _now_ because he wouldn't abandon Akeno. Then he'd win against Riser because he would never, under any circumstances, abandon Rias.

"Like hell I'm leaving you behind, you stupid sadist! Don't make unreasonable requests! All of us are going to beat down that fried chicken bastard and then we're all going home _together!_ "

Akeno looked at Shiki in shock, a light blush staining her cheeks at his impassioned declaration.

"Those are some pretty words, boya, but you haven't even scratched me yet. You won't make it past me, let alone go on to face Riser-sama. Both of you will be retired here and now."

Shiki began to grind his teeth once more. She wasn't wrong, at least in so far as that they hadn't damaged her yet. But that didn't mean anything, all he needed was one hit and she'd be blown away. He checked his Boosts again, it was only up to VIII now. He hadn't even noticed the Boost call ringing out, too distracted by the fight and his own thoughts. Even still, he wasn't sure this would be enough.

'Dammit, dammit, dammit, you piece of shit! Work faster already! Aren't you supposed to answer to my "desire"? I desire that you become something that can win us this fight so do it!'

 **[BOOST!]**

'That's not enough anymore! More! I need something more than Boost! More than Explosion! Give me something more than that!'

Nothing happened and nothing changed.

'Are you going to flake out on me now, dragon? Is that it? Answer me!'

 **[BOOST!]**

 _"Yeah, Asia. We'll always be together."_

" _All of us are going to go and beat down that fried chicken bastard and then we're all going home_ together! _"_

'Don't you dare...'

 _"...We'll win. No matter what happens, I'll make sure you never have to marry someone you don't love."_

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME INTO A LIAR, YOU FUCKING DRAGON BASTARD! DDRAIG!"

 **[SECOND LIBERATION!]**

Intense green light began to shine from the Boosted Gear, not unlike that of an Explosion, before it enveloped Shiki's body entirely. Within it, his Sacred Gear began to change, morphing and evolving even further. It gained another green jewel, this one closer to the part of the gauntlet closer to his elbow. Six golden spikes sprouted from it, four between the two jewels in two columns, and two on the upper part closer to his hand.

"Shiki-kun!"

"That boy, he-"

When the light finally dispersed he had his wings out, knowing that the Boosted Gear gave him just what he needed. He looked towards Akeno before kicking off the ground with all his might, flying right towards her.

 **[BOOST!]**

"AKENO, USE EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! ALL OF IT!"

The Queen didn't hesitate, launching her strongest bolt of lightning at the purple-haired woman. Yubelluna raised her scepter and wordlessly conjured a barrier, stopping the attack dead in its tracks. Before either could say anything, Shiki finally reached Akeno and put his hand on her back.

"GET READY, CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING!"

"What do you mean you don't know what you're doing?!"

 **[TRANSFER!]**

The power of eleven Boosts flowed from his gauntlet straight into Akeno's body, her lightning changing from a shocking yellow color to mixing together with bright green before it grew in size astronomically. Yubelluna's barrier held up for only a second longer before it shattered like glass and the bolt continued unimpeded. Her form was consumed by it as the lightning soared on, so huge that it carved a path in the ground even from their position in the sky until it finally crashed into the assembly hall that only stood a few meters away from the current school building and Riser's base. The explosion leveled it in an instant, a mushroom cloud of fire, smoke, and debris erupting from its position as it was all but vaporized.

Where the hall previously stood, there was nothing, not even rubble. Just a hole in the ground, parts of it an angry, burning red from the heat of the attack.

Akeno and Shiki both panted heavily as they came close to draining themselves in that attack. There was no way Riser's Queen could have taken such a blast head on and come out in one piece, right? Surely not. This had to be the end, didn't it?

 **[RESET!]**

This _definitely_ had to be the end, as Shiki realized that a repeat performance any time soon was not in the cards for them.

"Please, _please_ tell me she's not getting up. So fucking help me Satan if she-"

 **[Riser Phenex-sama's Queen, retired!]**

"Oh. Well then, good shit."

And with that, his wings lost their strength as he began to fall out of the sky, utterly exhausted. He didn't fall far before Akeno swooped down and caught him before gently landing on the ground.

"Thanks for the save," Shiki said tiredly before noting his position. He was in Akeno's arms in a bridal carry, with the girl in question looking down at him with a fatigued smile. "Wait, this isn't right. I'm the guy, why the hell am I being carried?! Either switch with me or let me go!" he cried out, trying to free himself.

"Ara ara, is my embrace so terrible, Shiki-kun?"

"It's...actually quite nice but I'd like to have my feet on the ground, thank you!"

Akeno relented and placed the boy back on his own two feet, where he stumbled but didn't fall over. He quickly began to check his new and, as far as he knew, improved, Sacred Gear.

"Damn, this thing looks so damn cool. "Boosted Gear Gift", huh?" He didn't know where the name came from precisely, just that it rang through his mind when he looked at it. This was the next stage of the Boosted Gear's evolution. "Not bad. Could have used a better name, in my opinion. "Gift" just doesn't sound very threatening."

"It's a shame. I wouldn't have minded being carried," Akeno said softly as she looked at the boy, referencing Shiki's request to either switch places or be put on the ground.

"Huh?" Shiki broke his staring contest with his gauntlet to look at Akeno. "You say something?"

 **[Raiser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, retired!]**

The Pawn quickly turned to look at the sports court area of the school campus, putting the conversation on hold.

"I guess Kiba and Koneko are having fun, huh?"

 **[Raiser Phenex-sama's two Knights, retired!]**

And then, not even a few moments after that.

 **[Raiser Phenex-sama's Bishop, retired!]**

"What the hell? Why did they get the small fries!? Who's even left?" He did a mental count. "Three Pawns, a Bishop, and Riser?"

"Only a Bishop and Riser. Yuuto retired the remaining three Pawns early on."

Shiki looked at her in confusion. "Eh? When did that happen? Shouldn't I have heard Grayfia announce that?"

"I believe you were too busy at the time asking Buchou about your new technique and whether or not it was, and I quote, "the coolest move you've ever seen in your entire life or what?"," Akeno said, doing quite a good impression of Shiki's voice.

He felt his cheeks start to heat up. "You, uh, heard that, huh? All of it?"

"Not just me. This game is being broadcast, specifically to the Gremory and Phenex households. That means Buchou's family heard as well. Including Lucifer-sama," Akeno said cheerfully, her sadistic side enjoying the look on the Pawn's face as he transitioned from embarrassment to being horrified.

"Buchou's family and Lucifer-sama heard..." Shiki began to laugh almost hysterically in a daze as he walked off towards the school building, where he could see both flames and the Power of Destruction clashing with one another on the roof. Riser and Rias had started their fight already. "I'm gonna go beat Riser half to death, then find a nice hole in the ground to crawl into and die. Let's go, Akeno."

* * *

"Hey Prince, hey Ne-" Shiki took in the sorry state of Koneko's uniform. It was ripped in several places, most noticeably the white dress shirt, exposing her bra, and her skirt, exposing her striped panties. "You becoming an exhibitionist, Neko-san? Because we already have the weird fetishes covered by this one." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder to a giggling Akeno.

"...Shut up, senpai."

"Damn, good one. You got me." At Koneko's glare he decided that was enough snark for now and, as the explosions rocking the airspace above them got louder and more intense, it was time to get back to work. "Alright, change of plans, people. You three are gonna go up there and do literally whatever it takes to get Riser down here on flat, solid, level ground."

"Buchou never-"

"I'm calling an audible, okay? There's not enough room on the roof for you to swing your sword, you to punch his lights out, you and Buchou to throw your demonic power around everywhere, and me to do...whatever the hell it is I've got planned between now and the time when he's knocked down here," Shiki said, pointing to each of his teammates in order as he went through what their respective plans of attack were before finally finishing by pointing at himself.

"I don't care how you do it. Knock him through the roof, throw his ass off, lie and tell him we'll just voluntarily forfeit if he comes down here! I don't give a shit. Get him down here and we will _win._ As soon as he's down here, _I_ can handle the rest. It's that simple. Okay? Okay. Now get going."

The Knight, Rook, and Queen looked unsure of Shiki's plan, especially considering he hadn't actually explained _how_ they, or he, were going to win. Nevertheless, they would trust him. He hadn't steered them wrong yet. With a quick farewell and good luck on whatever he was planning, they called upon their wings and flew upwards to the battle.

"That's pretty foolish of you, you know. You've left yourself vulnerable."

Shiki turned his head to look at the voice he assumed was addressing him.

It was a young girl in a rather fancy-looking pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow. She had dark blue eyes and long blonde hair, tied into a twintail hairstyle. Those twintails were then styled into drills, held in place by blue ribbons. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over it, with a fringe that came down over the bridge of her nose. She was, in his opinion, rather cute. Would have been cuter if she wasn't looking at him with such a haughty expression too.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The girl's expression went from haughty to surprise, then anger.

"You don't know who I am? Who _I_ am?"

"Yeah, clearly. That's why I just asked you who you are. Are you dense? I already had some banter with someone I decided was an idiot today, so if you are then please go away. I don't do repeat performances," he quipped as another explosion went off on the roof before he heard Kiba call for "Flame Delete", one of his many Demonic Swords.

"I suppose I expected too much from a commoner from such as yourself."

"Second time in my life I've been called a commoner. Still don't like it."

The blonde-haired girl was either unknowing of what he just said or uncaring as she continued on.

"Listen well, commoner. I am Ravel Phenex, of the Phenex family. Bishop of Riser Phenex."

As soon as she finished introducing herself, great wings of fire erupted from her back, proving that what she said was true. She was indeed of the Phenex clan.

Any humor or levity Shiki had before quickly drained out of him as he realized the seriousness of this situation and his sudden precarious position. A second Phenex? This was _not_ part of his plan in the slightest. He didn't know if he had what it took to bring down one phoenix by himself with his plot before he burned his body away, now he would have to contend with two?

Ravel noticed how he tensed up and dispelled her wings. "Oh relax, I have no intention of fighting."

No intention of fighting? What the hell did that even mean?

"You're _not_ going to fight? Aren't you the last Bishop? The only piece Riser's got left?"

"I am. It doesn't matter. Your group has no way of overcoming Riser-onii-sama. There's no reason for me to get involved. Twilight Healing, Sword Birth, Priestess of Thunder, Power of Destruction, Boosted Gear. Fanciful names and titles but none can surpass the Phenex."

Shiki was about to retort but stopped. Hadn't she said something odd, before going on about how the Phenex were better than all of them?

'Riser _-onii-sama?!'_

"You're that idiot's _sister?!_ "

"Don't insult my brother, you plebeian! Show the proper respect for a member of the vaunted Phenex family."

He couldn't believe it. That guy seriously put his little sister into the same group as his harem. What a real piece of work."Yeah, whatever. Listen, Drill Princess..." he began.

"Drill Princess?!"

"If you don't have any intention of fighting, go away. Shoo," he said before making a shooing motion with his fingers. "I don't need bystanders or an audience for what I'm planning on doing." Before Ravel could reply angrily to being disrespected in such a manner, Shiki withdrew the small box Asia had given him earlier in the night. A bit dented and damaged by his various tumbles and having his body tossed around like a rag doll while he was dealing with Riser's Queen, but as he popped the top off he noted that the contents inside were still perfectly undamaged.

"Whew. Good thing this didn't break. Can't give it back to Asia in pieces after all." He grabbed it by its string and held it up, looking at it with a smile.

"Y-You, what are you doing with something like that? For a Low-Class such as yourself, that thing is poison! Do you plan on committing suicide?!" Ravel yelled in shock.

He clenched the cold metal in his hand unhesitatingly. He immediately felt the pain of grasping it, his Sacred Gear gauntlet doing little in the way of dulling the sensation. Even if he was wearing protection, he was still a Devil. He idly supposed he was wrong to bully Asia before they had left, there was no way for her to completely bypass this type of pain, only minimize it as much as possible (hence why he requested it in a box). It wasn't much currently, only a light burning, stinging pain in his palm, similar to one of his close-range explosions, at the moment. He had no doubt before things were done it would probably be one of the worst feelings of his life.

But that was okay. He could bear it. He could endure it. Rias had spent several years of her life with an unwanted arranged marriage to a womanizing deadbeat looming over her head and never once broke. If she could do that then he could bear this pain for her in exchange. For the young woman that not only saved his life but transformed it into something he never thought possible in his wildest dreams, he would bear any pain.

To him, that was what it meant to care for someone.

 **[BOOST!]**

The pain increased two-fold and spread from his palm to encompassing his entire fist. It was now set into motion. He'd lit the fuse on the proverbial stick of dynamite in his hand. Extinguishing the fuse before the battle was over was out of the question. He didn't know whether it would explode within the next minute or the next several. The only thought left was whether or not he'd still be clutching it once the fuse reached its end.

"I won't die. I definitely won't die. I swore we would all go home together. I won't be made into a liar." He paused for a moment, recalling a memory from days long since past.

A chestnut brunette tomboy and a raven-haired mop head in a playground, pretend-fighting for one last time in an effort to forget that the girl would be moving away soon. A stupid, childish promise that he always seemed to remember at times like these. A stupid, childish promise that, despite his claims previous that achieving such a thing was an impossibility, was steadily creeping into the realm of reality. A promise that he said couldn't be reached but lately had been trying for it all the same.

"The hero can't be a liar, after all."

"Why go this far? You could _die_ just holding that. Did your King order you to give up your life for her?" Ravel asked quietly, unable to comprehend what the Pawn was doing. Surely he couldn't be putting his life on the line so frivolously by choice. It must have been a direct order from Gremory, one uncharacteristically cold of her at that. She couldn't claim to know the red-haired heiress very well but knew that the claims that the Gremory clan held great love and affection for their servants were fact.

Shiki laughed. "Buchou doesn't even know this is going to happen. I switched things up on her. Technically, I'm supposed to be up there with everyone else. Always good to keep 'em guessing, ya know? If the audience doesn't know what happens next then it makes you interesting and keeps them invested. Girls hate a guy that follows the same boring routine, or so I've been told."

 **[BOOST!]**

He winced. The ache hadn't spread down any further but it was getting worse. It had ramped up from stinging sensation to genuine pain now. This was only the second Boost and it was starting to take its toll. The time bomb he was clutching was ticking away. His only choice was to race against it before he self-destructed.

"Drill Princess… No, Ravel, was it?" The girl nodded, still stupefied that the young man in front of her was making such a reckless decision of his own free will. "Ravel, there's going to come a day where you care about someone with everything you've got. When there are people in your life that matter so much to you that you would give anything for them. When you know that feeling, come back and talk to me again about why I did this, k?"

This wasn't just about Rias. He knew that from the very beginning. He had to save everyone. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia. They would all hurt if he failed here. The Occult Research Club would be dissolved if Riser took Rias from them. Saving Rias meant saving everyone. He couldn't let all of them suffer because of his inability to go the distance.

Another explosion, only this time a body came hurtling off the roof, crash landing a few meters away from the entrance. Within moments the crater it left became consumed in flame and out stepped Riser Phenex, looking in pristine condition as he looked back up at the roof where Rias and four-fifths of her Peerage were glaring down at him. Well, Rias and three-fifths. Asia was still too kind to glare, even if Riser more than deserved such a look.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with your brother." A small pause. " _Wow,_ that actually came out just _awful._ Can I have another try at that? I feel like I've got a better one-liner for this." He walked forward without waiting for Ravel's response. "Yo, Yakitori-san!"

Riser broke his gaze from the ORC to look in front of him, spotting the raven-haired Pawn that had assaulted him only 10 days prior. His smirk slipped into a scowl.

" _You._ "

"Aw, he remembers me. How sweet. Don't worry, I remembered you too, despite my various attempts to forget. I believe you and I have a score to settle, no? I think I've still got a point in my favor."

The scowl replaced itself with a condescending smirk. "Don't savor it, trash. That "point" will be what costs you your life. There won't be another opportunity for a cheap shot this time."

 **[BOOST!]**

""Won't be another opportunity", he says." Shiki quoted before laughing to distract himself from the pain. It was getting worse, expanding from his fist to his elbow. "I'm going to university to major in Cheap Shots. I'll be hanging my degree for it right next to my Ph.D. in "Smartassed, Shitheaded Brat" ology. If there's no opportunity for it..."

No more waiting.

It was time to see who was faster, Shirayuki Shiki, this generation's Red Dragon Emperor, or the bomb in his hand counting down to his end.

"I'll just have to make one! Promotion: Queen!"

Without waiting for a second longer, Shiki rushed forward. Riser made no attempt to halt him. Why would he? There was nothing this lowly Pawn could do to harm him. Against someone like him, the Phenex were invincible. Such thoughts were exactly what the Boosted Gear wielder was banking on. For Riser to think he was invincible up until the moment he was nothing but another mortal man.

 **[BOOST!]**

His fist slammed into Riser's gut, the older male laughing.

"Is that supposed to do anything? I've already told you-" Riser felt something crack. He felt _his bones_ crack. He felt _blood_ creep up his throat until it was forcefully ejected from his mouth as he opened it with a pained gasp. "Y-You, what did you-"

Shiki didn't wait for the question to finish, retracting his fast before crashing it into the Phenex's face. He couldn't have answered even if he wanted to at this point. If he opened his mouth he was sure he would scream. Boosting what he grasped in his hand just four times was setting his brain on fire. Any more and...

 **[BOOST!]**

He forced himself not to stumble as he chased after Riser, punching him once more as the King was dazed from his first real experience with true pain. He heard something break but wasn't sure if it was something of the Phenex's or something within his own body. This was too much. It was too much already. That girl, Ravel, was right. He was going to die like this. The price paid for using a weapon forbidden to Devils would be his life.

 **[BOOST!]**

He couldn't stop himself this time. His step wavered as his mind blanked out for a moment. The pain had long since spread past his right arm. His mind began to crack. He would unravel. Before defeating Riser he would definitely come undone. Why was he doing this? He suddenly couldn't remember. The pain was overwriting everything else. What was he doing? He was fighting, wasn't he? Who was he fighting? _Why_ was he fighting?

Riser had just barely recovered enough to recognize that his enemy hadn't pursued him after the last strike. Instead, the upstart Pawn was simply standing there, eyes wide as if dazed. He didn't know and didn't care why. If the Pawn was going to stand there like a fool then he would gladly repay the damage he had been dealt.

"Arrogant scum _!_ " the phoenix roared as he rushed forward, fist raised to cave the boy's face inwards and deliver the beating of his life. How dare he hurt him? _How_ did he even hurt him? Was it something to do with the Boosted Gear? He clearly had something clenched in his hand but what could it have been?! What possessed the ability to pierce his immortality and invulnerability?!

The King's thoughts were broken when, before his fist could make an impact, his arm was taken off all the way down to the elbow by a bolt of the Power of Destruction fired at him. He prepared a retaliatory blast of flame that was partially consumed by the blonde Knight's flame-devouring sword before he was forced to dodge a punch from the Rook. The blow shattered the ground he previously stood upon as he engaged Rias' pieces in combat, the Queen joining the fray with a blast of lightning and a furious glare set upon her face.

"Shiki? Shiki, what's wrong? Speak to me!" Rias yelled, taking her Pawn's face into her hands and forcing him to look at her. His eyes still held a glazed-over look within them, as though he wasn't all there with them at the moment. Little did Rias know that currently, he wasn't. He wasn't even entirely sure who was speaking to him.

"Buchou-san, I'm sorry!" Asia exclaimed as she began to use Twilight Healing on Shiki. She couldn't see any external wounds beyond some cuts and he didn't seem to have any internal bleeding but something had to have been wrong. The blank look in his eyes, the sudden stop he came to when he was fighting, nothing about it was natural. "This is all my fault!"

'Buchou?'

Shiki recognized that title. It was something important, wasn't it? It was an honorific he felt he recognized but from where?

Buchou.

Buchou.

Buchou.

Buchou.

Buchou.

Buchou.

Buchou.

Rias.

Rias Gremory.

That was why he was fighting. That's what it was. Right. He was still in the Rating Game. It all came flooding back in a rush, his mind along with the sensation of incredible pain that was just barely being suppressed by Asia's Twilight Healing.

What had happened? Had he broken so quickly? His eyes glanced at the first green jewel set into his Sacred Gear. He blacked out when it hit VI, that much he could remember. Looking at it now, it had gone up while he was out, up to VIII. That explained the poor shape he had been in. Even when he had fractured, the Boosted Gear kept going autonomously and automatically, hammering away at him.

The second weakness of the Boosted Gear put on display, the fact that he _couldn't_ stop it from using Boost even if he wanted to. He couldn't even try to counteract it with something like using Explosion to drain the power quickly before it became too much. If Shiki did then Reset would be called once the accumulated energy was used up and he'd be unable to use Boost during the cooldown period. He could have tried just stopping the Boost powering up what he held in his grip but he couldn't take the risk that it wouldn't be enough to beat Riser. He had only bloodied him so far, and that wasn't enough. He had no other means to hurt the man, he _needed_ to use this.

Even if he broke, so long as Riser broke as well, it was fine. That was what he had decided when he asked Asia for this gift and that was the mentality he went into this fight with.

"Asia, how could this possibly be your fault?" Rias asked as she continued to look at Shiki, who she noticed was no longer staring blankly at her but now looking at his Sacred Gear. "Shiki? Are you alright? Say _something!_ "

"If I hadn't given Shiki-san the-"

Shiki's left hand came up, covering Asia's mouth and preventing her from speaking any further.

" _Something._ " He turned his gaze from his arm to Asia before smiling tiredly. "Don't go giving away everything, Asia. Geez. It's a _secret_ weapon for a reason."

"Shiki-san/Shiki!"

"That's my name. Please keep screaming it, it makes me all tingly inside," he joked before turning his attention to the fight with Riser. Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno as well were steadily pushing Riser back. The damage they were doing to him wasn't amounting to much but it wasn't disappearing within an instant either. It seemed the damage Shiki had done to him put a dent in his regenerating, not halting it but slowing it down.

He pushed the two girls away before walking forward, unwavering even to their cries of his name and for him to wait.

 **[BOOST!]**

He winced but refused to stumble this time. IX. Nine Boosts. Enough to break himself but not Riser. He needed more. He wouldn't burn out this time. He'd force himself to remain in a present state of mind until the battle ended. He hadn't saved her yet. Until she was saved, he couldn't stop. He didn't have the right to stop. If he couldn't protect himself from destruction _and_ Rias from Riser then that was fine. He'd settle for just the latter.

"That boy is insane," Rias and Asia heard, turning quickly to the unknown voice. There stood Ravel Phenex, off to the sidelines, only observing the battle and the man walking towards it. "He almost died already but he's throwing himself back into it. He won't be able to return a second time."

Rias rose a hand covered in her Power of Destruction, ready to strike, but Ravel made no move to defend herself. She only stared at the retreating back of the Pawn. "If he continues on using that, he'll be destroyed."

"What are you talking about? What is Shiki doing? Answer me!" Rias demanded, preparing to blast the Phenex if she tried anything.

"So you truly don't know? No, I suppose you wouldn't. If you did, you wouldn't allow him to do it, to begin with. The Gremory care too much about their servants to allow one to do something like this. Then, just watch, Rias-sama. Your Pawn is wagering his life for yours."

Shiki was unaware of the confrontation and conversation behind him. He could only continue moving forward, teeth clenched as the heat from before that had passed as Asia's Sacred Gear healed him began to creep up once more.

 **[BOOST!]**

He wouldn't be crushed. He wouldn't, he wouldn't, he wouldn't. Not until it was done. Not until he had given everything he had.

" **You're going to destroy yourself, brat."**

'...Ddraig. Finally woke up to watch, huh? It's pretty bad form to skip the entire movie just to watch the ending, you know.'

" **Just take the deal from before. Your body is still in good enough condition to handle it. Just take it and you'll win."**

'I refuse,' Shiki thought flatly, declining outright.

 **[BOOST!]**

" **Is it pride? "I want to defeat this phoenix brat with my own two hands", is it something stupid like that? I've had prideful hosts before, ones that even allowed that same pride to drag them to their grave, but you're coming dangerously close to blowing past them all."**

'Call it pride if you want to. It doesn't matter. I can't-' He took a breath to steady himself as the pain momentarily made his vision explode into a sea of whiteness before everything returned to how it was.

'What happens after this? If he should come back, even stronger than he is now? If we encounter an enemy that puts Riser to shame? Do I just throw away pieces of myself to you forever whenever someone strong comes around until there's nothing left?'

Shiki took another step towards the battle, not waiting for Ddraig's answer. 'Riser Phenex will lose. I'll be the one to beat him.' He thought back to his words to Ravel. 'I won't die. I won't allow myself to die. I still have things left to do.'

'Be thankful, Ddraig. You've got the best seat in the house. A personal view of the first true loss Riser Phenex will experience.'

The dragon no longer answered, only snorting once more before quieting down. If the boy wouldn't take the offer then he couldn't force it on him. And if it destroyed him, so be it. He did all he could. It was out of his hands now. But if the Devil chose to destroy himself, he would at least bear witness to his last moments. He could do that much if nothing else.

The Pawn stood only a few meters away from the fight now. Riser turned his attention from the three Pieces to look upon the one that had damaged him before sneering. He wouldn't take this one lightly anymore. This one was dangerous. This one could harm him. This one had to be crushed out.

"Shiki-kun, stop! Just bide your time, we can handle this!"

"Shirayuki-kun, fall back! You still need to recover!"

"...Stop being stubborn, senpai."

They were concerned for his well-being. If he could afford to smile at that time, he would have. But for right now, he needed to devote all of his attention to the phoenix in front of him. There wouldn't be a third round. He was going to hear Burst be called soon, possibly within the next few minutes. The second countdown to self-destruction, in addition to the one in his hand. Once Burst was called and all of his strength left him, his fight would be done. But, until then...

"Back for more then, boy? Good. I'd rather not have to go through the effort of hunting you down!" Riser exclaimed before catching the Rook as she leaped to kick him, tossing her into the Knight before forcing the Queen to back off with a burst of fire. "What's wrong? No more jokes? No more insipid comments to make?"

 **[BOOST!]**

His fist loosened in pain, unclenching almost instinctively as his body desperately tried to rid itself of what was causing him harm. The contents of his hand finally revealed itself as it began to fall to the ground, only to be stopped as the string attached to it was wrapped around one of the claws of Boosted Gear.

Riser looked at the raven-haired boy in shock, as did everyone else in attendance other than Asia and Ravel. This was what he had been using to harm Riser? Of all things, it was _that?!_

A simple silver cross necklace? A cross with its holy attributes boosted in strength by his Sacred Gear? But, to even hold such a thing by itself, let alone to continuously increase its strength to the point that it could harm a High-Class Phenex such as Riser was-

"Are you insane, Pawn?! Do you truly have such a death wish?!"

Shiki didn't hear him, too focused on his goal. He quickly snatched up the cross and clenched it firmly once more, even as his momentary small reprieve from the pain was ended and the searing heat returned.

His mind was perfectly clear. XII. Twelve. Not enough to beat Riser with any of his normal techniques, but with what he had in his hand? If four had made him bleed then three times that would leave him crushed. He could only use his right fist until Riser's regeneration factor was stopped dead in its tracks. Then…

Then he'd follow his King's command.

" _Blow them all away, Shiki."_

A single sentence was spoken in a calm, determined tone. _  
_

"Here I come."

"You-"

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

The force with which Shiki kicked off the pavement not only broke it, it broke the surrounding area as well, a small crater and crack marks originating from where his foot stomped down. Before Riser could even think to gather his wits or strength, the Pawn was upon him.

The strike he delivered to Riser's abdomen made the one previous seem like nothing. That punch was nothing more than a tap to what he felt now. It was as if the boy was trying to punch his entire rib cage out through his back!

Before Riser could be sent flying from the force of the blow, Shiki's left arm lashed out, grabbing Riser's right arm tightly. Pulling him back, his fist collided with the King's jaw, cracking and outright breaking several teeth immediately. It wasn't enough, as the older male was dragged back once more for a vicious shot to the temple that almost caused the Phenex to blackout.

This wasn't a person. It couldn't be. _No one_ and _nothing_ had ever caused Riser this much agony before. This wasn't even a fight anymore, this was a slaughter. He was going to die. This, this monster, this _dragon_ grasping his arm, wearing such a calm expression as if this was simply a matter of course, and pulling him in for another blow was going to kill him.

"Wait!" Riser pleaded through a mouthful of blood. Shiki refused, striking him once more. "This marriage!" Another blow, this time to his liver. "It's important for the future of all Devils! For the entire Underworld! You can't-"

Shiki's assault finally stopped as he processed what Riser had just said. Important for the Devils? For the Underworld? For that, Rias was going to be married to him? For something like that…

 _For something as stupid as that?!_

His calmness finally broke as he let his rage overwhelm him.

"Fuck the Devils!" A punch that almost caved in Riser's chest was delivered. "Fuck the Underworld!" A shot that shattered his jaw as if it were made of the most delicate of glass. "The only future that matters right now is Buchou's!" Riser felt the arm still within this beast's claw finally snap under its grip. "The only thing that matters right now is what I want!"

What he wanted. What did he want? More than anything else in the world, what did he _want?_

"I want..."

He wanted to rest. Just for a second. Just one minute. Just go home and go to sleep in his own bed again after such a grueling fight. This was exhausting. His entire body ached so painfully. He wanted to rest already.

"I want..."

He wanted everything to go back to how it was before.

Messing with Motohama and Matsuda for their perversions, slapping bandages on them after they got their just desserts for peeping.

Being hassled by Aika every morning and dealing with her constant probing into his life as she called him by that stupid nickname.

Bugging Kiba with his new ideas for a combo attack, only to get shot down with the excuse that it was too "unfeasible" as if exploding swords was such an abstract concept.

Walking Asia to school every morning and home every night, educating her on everything there was to know about Kuoh and Japan and being amusedly exasperated as he tried to get her to unlearn all the stupid things their classmates kept teaching her, especially Aika.

Trying to get Koneko to break her stoicness with his lame jokes and feeling elated when he got so much as a small smirk.

Teasing and being teased by Akeno, pushing each other's buttons until one of them, aka him, finally broke.

Working hard every single damn day to make Rias proud of him, even when he was reaching the point of exhaustion, just to see her happy.

"I want..."

 _"Do you want some help?"_

 _Shiki sighed, frustrated. No, he didn't want_ help _, unless it was help to go strangle Shido-sensei. If whoever the hell behind him wasn't going to offer that then they could go screw themselves for all he cared. He didn't need people's charity, he was doing perfectly fine on his own, thank you very much._

 _And yes, his definition of "perfectly fine"_ did _include struggling with the very first question on his coursework and spending the next several minutes swearing quietly._

 _He turned in his seat so quickly he almost fell over himself in anger, ready to give whoever was bothering him a piece of his mind and some choice four-letter words for distracting him from cursing out his teacher under his breath._

" _I-"_

 _His breath caught in his throat and his brain turned off._

 _She was stunning._

 _Fiery crimson red hair that fell down to her thighs. A face so beautiful that it seemed unreal. Sapphire blue eyes that shone with amusement. Light pink lips curled upward slightly in a smile. Smooth white skin, not a blemish in sight. The body of a goddess wrapped up in the Kuoh Academy female student's uniform._

 _His heart began to pound as his face flushed._

" _Gorgeous."_

 _The sound of her laughter brought him back to reality as he prayed to every deity imaginable that he hadn't actually opened his big mouth and called this unknown girl gorgeous out loud. But he supposed, it wasn't so bad if he did._

 _She had a nice laugh._

" _Shirayuki Shiki. T-That's my name, I mean!" And now he was shouting. He wondered if it was possible to dig a hole deeper than the one he currently was in. "It's nice to meet you," he hurriedly said in a quieter tone as he noticed the school librarian glaring daggers at him."A-And sure, I'd appreciate any help you could give me."_

" _Rias Gremory." She pulled up a seat next to him and smiled. The boy felt his face heat up worse than it had before. "It's nice to meet you too, Shirayuki-kun."_

From the very first time she introduced herself to him over a year ago and showed him such a smile, up to this very moment…

Poor boy never stood a chance.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK OFF! DON'T EVER TRY TO TAKE HER FROM ME, YOU FLAME-BROILED PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T EVER TRY TO TAKE MY RIAS!"

Everyone stared at the boy in pure shock, but none more so than Rias. She looked at him with a bright red blush and wide eyes.

"S-Shiki, you-"

Shiki delivered one last punch to Riser's face before releasing him, letting him fly away. The bastard's regeneration had been put to an end, that meant it was time to finish things up in the only way he knew how. The only way his glorious King would accept.

Every last sliver of demonic energy gathered at Shiki's outstretched fist. Even the tiniest bit he had left, he drew all of it out. For the final move, it _had_ to be as grand as possible, after all. He compacted it, all of it, until it was no bigger than a tennis ball.

"NOW GET BLOWN AWAY! FREIKUGEL!" He punched the ball of energy with every last ounce of physical strength he had left. It flew through the air like a rocket and chased after Riser, who was barely even conscious at this point, like a hellhound.

The second it made contact with him, it exploded. The entire temporary arena _quaked_ as Riser's position became engulfed in pure demonic power. The explosion roared as though it were a dragon itself, the attack answering the call for pure destruction from its user.

Only after the energy finally died down did three calls ring through the arena, one right after another.

 **[RESET!]**

 **[BURST!]**

 **[Riser Phenex-sama, retired! The winner is Rias Gremory-sama!]**

Shiki fell to his knees, panting from exertion. The cross in his right hand finally fell to the ground as he lost the strength to keep his hands balled up into fists anymore.

He promptly collapsed entirely, unconscious, as his allies ran to him. Only a single, final thought passed through his mind as his eyes closed.

'Now _that_ was an explosion.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, fun trivia fact, I wrote this in the hours between the last posted chapter and whenever this appears on FF. Not bad, huh? I _hope_ it's not bad. In fact, I hope it's quite good, as this chapter was one I poured nothing but pure passion and love into! If you only review one chapter, please make it this one! I very much want to hear the thoughts and opinions of my readers on this chapter. For those that disliked how rigidly we were following canon, rejoice! I've broken canon in more than a few significant ways here, one of which is Rias' victory and, arguably more importantly than that, Shiki's victory _without_ Balance Breaker. There are a few others but I'll let you sort them out.**

 **I can't state it enough how much I loved writing this chapter. Maybe the pacing was a bit off, and maybe I could have cut the last chapter off at a different point than I did, but nothing for it now. How things finished, I'm happy and I hope you are as well.**

 **Read and review, as always! I look forward to your feedback!**


	12. The Afterparty

"You think if we go deep enough into Hell we could find the guy that created the necktie? He's gotta be somewhere around the seventh Circle, right? I think both of us could take him."

Kiba chuckled as Shiki griped once more about their formal wear. "It's not that bad, Shirayuki-kun," the Knight said as he checked his appearance in the mirror. The two of them had been all but stuffed into suits by the servants of the Gremory family. Kiba had his hair slicked back and styled with a few bangs coming over his forehead. Any attempts by someone to try and touch the raven-haired boy's hair was met with refusal, a threat to be punched, or, when he finally relented, the comb's teeth literally breaking.

"I've choked myself with this thing twice in the past half hour," the Pawn complained, adjusting the knot of his tie once more. He hated this party already and it hadn't even started yet. "And stop calling me "Shirayuki-kun" already. I told you to call me Shiki."

A re-purposed engagement ceremony to prepare for the wedding of Rias Gremory to Riser Phenex, turned into a celebration of the former's victory over the latter in her first ever, albeit unofficial, Rating Game. And, Shiki smirked at this last bit, paid for by the ex-groom's family. If that wasn't salt in the wound he didn't know what was. He wasn't normally this vindictive towards people he had never even met before but he felt it could be allowed this once. Besides, the Phenex were rich, let them eat the cost.

"I forgot. Sorry, Shiki-kun."

"Alright well don't call me _that._ "

"You let Akeno-san call you "Shiki-kun"."

Shiki shot Kiba a deadpan look. "Yeah, and when you look like Akeno you can call me whatever the hell you want. Until then, we stick to a first name basis with no honorifics. Got it, Prince?" the boy asked rhetorically before going back to this noose disguised as a piece of cloth, ignoring the fact that he was still calling Kiba by his nickname and not Kiba or Yuuto. Old habits died hard.

"I can help you with that if you'd like."

"You come near me and you're a dead man."

"So difficult," Kiba joked with a shake of his head. "Would you prefer I call Buchou to do it?"

Shiki's face turned red in an instant before he shouted, "You do that and I'll seriously kill you, do you understand me?! I'll turn this party into your goddamn funeral procession!"

"I don't see what you're so embarrassed about. I thought what you said that time was quite sweet."

If it was even possible for Shiki's face to turn a brighter shade of red, it would have.

" _I WANT YOU TO FUCK OFF! DON'T EVER TRY TO TAKE HER FROM ME, YOU FLAME-BROILED PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T EVER TRY TO TAKE MY RIAS!"_

The Pawn bit back a groan as the memory played itself again in his head for the umpteenth time. What the hell had he been thinking? Was he even thinking? She wasn't even "his" Rias, for Satan's sake!

...He just, kinda, maybe wanted her to be? Just a little bit? Was that so bad?

Regardless of what he wanted, he'd never been so mortified in his entire life. Nothing, _nothing_ came close to it. At first, it hadn't been so bad. When he saw the playback of the Rating Game broadcast he hardly believed that the person he was watching was really him.

He had fought like a man possessed, betting everything on a power that was slowly but surely eating away at him, burrowing itself further and further until his body felt like it would overheat. Using that cross in the way he had, it was insanity. Like loading a nine bullet revolver with eight shots and putting the barrel in his mouth before pulling the trigger, with the promise that if he didn't blow his brains out he'd be given the opportunity to shoot the enemy.

But, despite all of that, it had _worked._ He had pulled that trigger, beat the odds, and won. Just that simple. And, according to Rias, just that _stupid._

Stupid, brave, moronic, idiotic, incredible, and foolish were just some of the words thrown his way as his King both praised and berated him for his actions post-game.

If that was all he saw, his fight and that _jaw-dropping_ blast at the end that had retired the Phenex, that would have been more than enough to make him happy. It was one of those pesky little parts _just_ before the climax that left him horrified. The part where he may have, inadvertently, maybe, sort of, kind of, in a way, accidentally admitted that he had feelings for Rias. Feelings that went deeper than friendship, deeper than the bond between master and servant.

He wondered if it wouldn't have been kinder for him to just drop to the floor, dead, after the Rating Game. Certainly would have been less embarrassing, he knew that much.

The fact that the recording of the match had somehow leaked to the masses didn't help matters either. When he found out who did that, they were dead _beyond_ dead.

But maybe it wasn't all that bad? Okay, so he said something incredibly cheesy and all but screamed out what he felt for Rias. In front of a live audience consisting of the entire Gremory family, Sirzechs Lucifer – who was also Rias' _brother,_ what a _joy_ that had been to find out –, the entire Phenex family, his friends, and Rias herself. So what? It wasn't as if he planned on going his entire _life_ never once saying anything. Shiki just would have preferred it in a more _private_ setting.

His timing had been the absolute worst as well, in his opinion. Saying something like that after putting his life on the line, calling her "my Rias" after beating the unholy hell out of someone that called her "my love", it was all wrong. The entire thing was wrong. He didn't want her feeling like she owed him her affections for his actions or anything of the sort. The only thing she was was his King and his friend. If that's how she wanted things to stay then he would accept that.

"Just shut up. Stupid damn prince bastard..." Shiki continued his mutterings under his breath, calling his friend every single curse in his repertoire. Kiba was actually impressed by some of them, though he didn't know how he felt about being called a "goddamn blonde pretty boy motherfucker sword fetishist" or the rather graphic detailing of where he could shove his Demonic Swords, but accepted it as Shiki being Shiki.

"Alright, not Buchou then. How about Akeno-san?"

"I'm not interested in being taught how tying this thing properly can be turned into a bondage session, thanks."

Akeno had been weird around him ever since the Rating Game too. Not avoiding him, if anything it was the opposite. She was really…touchy-feely, he supposed was the right way of putting it, when they saw each other. Mostly things she did before, like pressing her breasts against him to see how quickly he'd freak out, or running her hands through his hair, things of that nature.

It felt different now though, more affectionate in a way. And it always seemed to be when Rias was in close proximity too, which typically led to him leaving the room before he said or did something stupid in front of the redhead, though before he was completely out of range he always seemed to hear the two arguing about something. Sometimes he caught a few words thrown out, like "not yours", "get your own", and his name tossed around.

Definitely weird.

"Not Buchou, not Akeno-san, and since you're sure you don't want my help," Shiki shot the boy a glare at that last part, "I suppose I'll go on ahead. See you in the hall. Don't be late."

"Sounds good. Later."

He heard the door close and sighed as he brought his hand up to run through his hair, resisting the urge to pull it out.

What was he even doing here?

Black ties and suits and high class, high society social events. None of this was him. He was so out of his element with all of it. Things were easier on the battlefield. You go in, you hit the enemy until they stop moving, maybe sometimes you blow them up a little (or a lot, if they pissed you off), you win and then everybody goes home. No one ever told him the unspoken of step after all that, which was apparently "go put on some nice clothes and rub shoulders with the rich and powerful".

But, none of that really mattered. The name "Gremory" was about as high society as you could get in the Underworld and that meant he had a part to play as a member of Rias Gremory's Peerage. Things like this would likely become the norm.

He finally got the knot just right and looked at himself with a smirk.

"Might be a pain in the ass but I make this look so damn good."

The classic but simple black two-piece suit, one that fit him perfectly. It should, considering he had been informed that they had his measurements. _How_ they had them, he didn't know and didn't want to ask.

Putting on the damn thing, not just the tie but the suit as a whole would have been so much easier if his right arm wasn't still partially numb. Asia had done everything in her power and pretty much fixed him up right as rain but couldn't do anything about the feeling, or lack thereof, in his arm, which had been present now for two days. Really made doing anything a real pain in the ass, even if he was allowed to skip school with a "medical" excuse.

Talking to Ddraig about it had been a bust as well, the dragon either sleeping or outright ignoring his calls. Was he really that pissed that he refused to take the deal? If he was then Shiki wasn't looking forward to their next conversation. Would probably involve a lot of yelling.

Well, either way, Asia assured him that it would right itself in time and he had no reason to not believe it. The fact that he escaped with his life at all was a miracle, one that Asia had attempted to thank God for before the feedback of a Devil praying hit her again.

He continued to observe himself in the mirror as he heard the door open.

"Prince, I told you I'd be fine. You don't need to lead me there like I'm a kid. Or did _you_ get lost on the way and need me to take you instead?" He got no response to his joke. What, was Kiba giving him the silent treatment too now? He already had a voice _inside_ of his head being pissy, he didn't need one _outside_ of it too. "You could at least _pretend_ to laugh, ya kn-"

He turned around and froze before finishing his sentence.

Rias was standing in the doorway, staring back at him.

Wearing something that looked more like a wedding dress than "normal" formal wear, he assumed it was just something else from the previous plan of an engagement party being put to use, she looked radiant _._ This went on for a while, neither saying anything, a blush staining both of their cheeks as they took in the other's appearance.

'Say something! Anything, literally anything!.' He almost opened his mouth. 'Not literally "anything"! Please do not turn this into a joke!'

"You look great."

'Good, good. You managed to finish a sentence without stuttering, while still looking at her, and you're still in the same general area as her. Do more of that.'

He hadn't been in the same room with Rias for very long since his impromptu confession. Any time they were he would begin to blush, then she would begin to blush, he'd stammer and make up some excuse on why he had to be literally anywhere else, she'd stutter a quick acknowledgment of whatever insane lie came out of his mouth, and then he'd bolt like his life depended on it.

"T-Thank you. This dress, it was a gift. I wouldn't have worn it but my parents insisted I at least wear it once. It's rather tacky, in my opinion." Rias said as she crossed her arms under her chest, looking down at the dress in question in distaste.

A move that Shiki noted made her already large breasts look even larger, and matters weren't helped by the fact that it was a shoulderless dress that showed off quite a bit of cleavage. He made an effort of keeping his eyes from drifting a bit too far down south but he was still, despite all else, just a guy.

Rias in a dress that emphasized her incredible figure + being a teenage boy with raging hormones = one very hot under the collar Shiki.

"You look good in a suit," Rias said approvingly, looking him up and down.

"I look better out of one."

Both of the teenager's cheeks burned a furious red at Shiki's joke as they stared at each other with wide eyes, the boy's more so in his disbelief that he actually just said that. He coughed awkwardly into his fist, desperate to do anything to break the awkward silence that had come over the room.

'One job. Literally _one_ job. What is the matter with you?'

Thankfully that didn't last long as Rias recovered and walked over to him. Before he could open his mouth to say something he knew he would undoubtedly come to regret, she began to adjust his tie and collar. The awkward silence became a bit more comfortable and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the light brushes of her hands against his skin whenever they got a bit too close.

"Done," Rias announced but didn't take her hands away from his tie.

"Ah, t-thanks, Buchou."

"Shiki..." Rias began, with a look that said she was choosing her words carefully. "About what you said during the Rating Game..."

He tensed up. This was going to be a rejection, wasn't it? Of course it was, who was he kidding? Who even was he? Some no name Low-Class Devil, the only thing relevant about him was his Sacred Gear. And who was she? Rias Gremory, High-Class Devil, born into a prestigious family with a prestigious name. He had nothing to offer her. Even before this, back when he was a human and he thought she was too, it was just as he told Azazel so long ago. They ran in different circles, it just wouldn't work.

He spoke his feelings and that could be enough. That would _have_ to be enough. But just that was fine, at least he hadn't done something stupid like go to the grave never telling her how he felt.

Er, at least he hadn't done that a _second_ time. The first death didn't count because he came back!

"Buchou, it's fine." He gave her a smile, one that he tried to keep any bitterness out of. "You don't have to say anything. I get it." He must not have done a very good job of it as Rias' looked concerned now. Her hands tightened their grip on the cloth she still held.

"I-"

"You two look rather comfortable~."

Their heads turned so quickly to the door it was a miracle neither had whiplash. Akeno was now standing in the doorway, a hand over her mouth as she giggled at the scene in front of her. Decked out in a traditional Japanese kimono rather than a dress, she was just as gorgeous as the redhead.

The two all but sprang apart as if the other was on fire, both looking anywhere else in the room.

"I'll just leave you both to finish." She turned on a dime and began to walk away before stopping mid-step and looking back at them over her shoulder. "Oh, and nice suit, Shiki-kun. _Very_ nice." She gave him a wink and continued on walking.

Shiki couldn't stop his eyes from following her swaying hips as she left.

Devil or not, walking like that should have been illegal.

He felt a sharp pain in his cheek as his gaze was drawn from Akeno's behind to the finger and thumb currently pinching him. Rias was looking at him with a pout and a glare, displeasure more than evident on her face. Before he could say anything about it she let go, settling into a small frown before grabbing his hand and all but dragging him out of the room.

As he noticed her fingers interlacing with his, he only had one thought in his head as he tried to keep from tripping over his own feet to keep up with Rias' pace.

'Really wish she was holding the hand I've got more feeling in.'

* * *

Shiki sighed as he leaned against the wall, taking another sip from his champagne glass. A champagne glass that was, unfortunately, not filled with champagne. He'd never drank alcohol before and didn't know what it felt like to be drunk but he really felt he could use some liquor right about now. Especially when people kept glaring at him.

So he broke up a wedding that had the supposed future of the Underworld riding on it while screaming "Fuck the Underworld!" at the top of his lungs, that didn't mean all these noble types had to be so damn rude. Weren't Devils supposed to be all about desires and selfishness and power? Well his _desire_ was to wreck an engagement out of his _selfish_ wish to never see Rias married to that slimeball Riser and he had the _power_ to make it happen, so what the hell?

"Pretty lackluster party, huh?"

Shiki snorted. Lackluster was a nice way of putting it. Though, he didn't actually have previous parties to compare it to, considering he didn't actually get _invited_ to any parties before this. Associating with the "Perverted Duo" and the unofficial "Queen of Perverts" will do that to your social life. "That" being sending it careening off a cliff as people wonder just what kind of weird crap you must be into for those three to be your friends.

His tastes were _normal,_ dammit! He was as vanilla as vanilla could get!

"It'd be better if it didn't feel like half the people here wanted to kill me."

Whoever it was that had sidled up next to him, Shiki hadn't bothered actually looking at them, chuckled. "The Phenex and Gremory were all but set to join together before you came along. Their union was something quite a few people in this room felt was needed to assure a future for all Devilkind. It's not so big of a surprise that they're upset."

The dark-haired boy glared ahead, his mood taking a turn for the worse already as he grasped the glass in his hand so hard he was on the verge of shattering it. Rias had told him before coming in to not say or do anything that might draw too much attention but whoever the hell was talking to him was getting dangerously close to grinding away at his patience. He thought he made himself perfectly clear in the Rating Game with what he said but, apparently, some people just didn't get the message.

"Who the fuck cares about something that stupid?" Shiki said through clenched teeth. "To hell with their "future". Rias' future, Rias' _happiness_ matters more than whatever delusion these idiots were living under."

"There will be other suitors. She's a highly sought-after heiress."

"Good. Let 'em come. Let every single jerk off trying to marry Rias for the prestige of the Gremory name step up to the plate. Every last wannabe big shot from the remaining 72 Pillar families can try their luck, and all of them can find out firsthand that they're just not good enough to get past me. And anyone that can't get past me has no right to even stand in Rias' presence."

There was a small pause.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

A few days ago that statement would have sent him into a spiraling mess of embarrassment and denial, but what did it matter now? It was something of an open secret at this point. Although, considering how he acted around her in the past he wasn't sure it was so much of a secret to begin with to anyone other than the person he had said affection for.

Before Shiki could answer, he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"I'll be leaving my sister in your care then. Look after her well, Sekiryuutei-kun."

...sister?

He finally glanced at his conversation partner and was met with someone he could only describe as an older, male Rias. That narrowed down the list of who he was significantly, and calling Rias his sister left only one viable candidate for who this was.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going before my wife finds me slacking off again." Shiki was too stupefied to make a joke about being whipped and he wasn't entirely sure making such a crack wouldn't end in his ass being immediately kicked up and down the ballroom floor. "Try to have some fun while you're here."

With one last pat on the boy's shoulder and a, pardon the pun, devilish smirk, the man left. The crowds practically parted for him as he walked, all of them showing respect for one of their leaders. The Pawn watched the man leave in frozen shock, only now realizing who he had been speaking to.

As the redhead exited to his left, someone came up on his right.

"Shiki-kun, what did Lucifer-sama speak to you about?"

Lucifer.

The Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Rias' older brother.

Who had just told him to continue looking after his little sister.

"Shiki-kun?"

"I think I'm having a brain aneurysm." He checked over his shoulder to see Akeno looking at him with both concern and amusement. "You wanna dance?" Add surprise to the list of emotions on her face. "Lucifer-sama told me to have fun, I think people have fun dancing at these kinds of events. That or getting wasted, but nobody will let me do the other one."

The Queen recovered from the astonishment of being asked to dance and giggled. "I'd love to," she said before taking him by the hand and leading him out onto the floor.

* * *

For an artificial sky it sure as hell looked real, Shiki noted. All the way down to the stars and constellations. You couldn't get this kind of view in the city. Too many bright lights. Whoever pulled off the Underworld's fake night sky, his hat went off to them.

He was taking a rest from all the excitement of the party. First had been dancing with Akeno, which actually went surprisingly well. He had no clue how to dance whatsoever but it was pretty simple once you got into it. Just follow your partner's lead, don't step on any toes and try to not stare at their breasts if you had to look down.

He didn't know if that last one was a rule but it seemed like a good guideline to follow. Especially with Akeno, who he had no doubts that if his eyes wandered a bit too far she would have teased him mercilessly. Forget sadist, she was downright a bully sometimes. Granted, a rather pretty one that he knew didn't mean any real harm but damn did she know what to say to get a reaction out of him. Hell, sometimes she didn't even say anything! A touch here, a look there, and it was a wonder how he had gone the entire night without having to, ahem, _readjust_ his pants.

Dangerous girl, that one.

If that had been his only foray onto the dance floor he wouldn't have been so tired, but within a minute after he was done with Akeno, Asia had come up to him and shyly asked if she could have a dance as well and how could he say no to her?

There was that little problem of the fact that he didn't know how to lead and Asia was, well, _Asia_ so they spent quite a bit of their dancing time apologizing to the other couples around for accidentally bumping into them. Or not so accidentally, if he happened to notice a person giving Asia a dirty look and just _happened_ to slam his foot down on such a person's while taking a step. All by accident, of course. Not his fault.

If he ever showed up to one of these parties again he was going to personally make sure that no uptight pricks were around first. Glaring at Asia just because she was a former nun, who the hell did they think they were? Bastards were lucky he didn't kick their asses on the spot.

Was still a great time though, and the Bishop looked like she had a lot of fun. Seemed to take a lot out of her, considering her cheeks were insanely red with what he assumed was exertion after all was said and done.

Not wanting to leave the youngest member of their little entourage group out, he had made the same offer to Koneko as well. Mostly as a rib since he was pretty sure she wasn't going to accept. Then she called him on his bluff and he somehow wound up slow dancing with the Rook. Even managed to go the entire time without making a joke about her small stature, but that was partly due to the fact that he wanted his own foot to be in one piece and not several. Bad enough he already had a screwed up arm. By the end of it, he even could have sworn he saw just a tiny hint of a smile.

Shiki left before Kiba could finish making a joke about whether or not he was getting a dance as well, but not before he told the blonde Knight to get bent. Of course, then Kiba hit him back by saying it was fine since he "probably needed some energy left if he wanted to dance with Buchou" and that strong urge to strangle the prince came rushing back.

He liked it better when Kiba was just the polite, chivalrous knight/prince that he met on his first day at the ORC room. This newer Kiba that reacted on the fly to his jokes and even had comebacks at times was starting to wear him down. Shiki only knew how to dish it out, taking it was still a new experience and pressing the "Buchou button" with him should have been an illegal move anyway.

So, three dances later, he was here, sitting alone on a balcony, off to the side and out of sight, giving himself some rest. For all his griping and moaning earlier in the night, the whole thing hadn't been so bad. He'd actually had a lot of fun. Had some fun, didn't make an ass out of himself, had a very weird talk with one of the four Satans which he thinks somehow ended in the man approving of him, not bad for a party he didn't want to go to.

He heard the door open and someone walk out before the sound of their footsteps stopped at the railing.

"Oi, this balcony's taken. Get your own."

"Excuse me?"

He finally stopped looking at the sky and checked who he was talking to when he recognized the voice, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. But, as his luck would have it, it was.

There stood Rias, who had turned to confront who had addressed her so rudely before smiling in amusement when she saw it was her Pawn.

"Oh. Sorry." He abruptly stood up, dusting off his pants with his hands before turning to leave. "I'll just go."

"Don't!" Rias yelled hurriedly.

He stopped himself mid-step before he sighed, turned back around, walked up next to her and leaned against the railing. He already knew how this conversation was going to go and had tried to postpone it for as long as he could but it didn't seem that was an option anymore.

Shiki sighed. Time to just rip the band-aid off.

"Buchou, listen, about what I said during the Rating Game, you don't have to pay it any mind. It was..." Was what? A lie? He couldn't say that because _that_ would be the actual lie. He didn't really have many options on what to say. "It was just something I said in the heat of the movement. It didn't mean anything." He still wound up lying.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, as Rias gave him a hurt look. "It didn't mean anything?"

"No it did, it definitely did!" Shiki all but yelled, panicking. Dammit, this was not supposed to go like this. He was supposed to give some big speech about how it didn't mean anything and she would agree and say things were better off like they were before, then he would go back inside, everyone would go on with their lives and he could go back to pretending he didn't harbor unrequited feelings for his King.

"Shiki, what are you trying to say? Did it mean something or didn't it?"

Once more he had to resist the urge to pull out his hair. Why was she doing this? Why was she making this so much more difficult than things had to be? For the second time in less than two weeks she was pushing him to come clean on an issue that he didn't want to talk about and, once again, he knew he was going to cave, because she was Rias and he was Shiki and he just couldn't say no to her despite how much he wanted to.

"Let me guess, you want the "truth", right? Another heart-to-heart therapy session where we put all of our feelings out in the open and talk about our problems?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Okay, here it is then. This is all your fault."

"All _my_ fault?" the redhead said, just as confused as she was upset now. What _exactly_ was she being accused of here? As far as she knew she hadn't done anything to the boy.

"Yes! All of it's your fault! You come into my life all damn…Rias-like and what did you expect? That I wouldn't like you? Yeah, I said it. I like you! Is that _okay_ with you? I. Like. You. The first damn day we met I couldn't stop thinking about you. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is it that great, to make someone like me say things like this?"

"Shiki, I-"

"I know, I'm a complete fucking idiot. We met once a year ago and such a stupid little meeting probably didn't mean anything to you. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't even remember it all that well, but it meant something to _me._ It meant so much to me that when I was dying all I could think about was how much I regretted never saying anything."

"It sounds so damn pathetic to say it but when you brought me back as a Devil, once I got over the shock of it all, I was so freaking happy. I got to hang out with you and talk to you and just be around you, even if it was just working under you. I worked my ass off every day so that you would praise me!"

He was ranting at this point and he knew it, but this was over a year in the making. She wanted honesty so she'd get honesty. Once he had undoubtedly, irrevocably, fucked up their current relationship to the point that neither of them could look at the other without feeling the embarrassment of this night then maybe he'd actually get over these stupid feelings.

"What I said to you, on that night you came to me trying to break your engagement to Riser? None of that was a lie. You, you are the one person I wanted to be with more than anything else and you have no idea how difficult it was for me to push you away. Then I had to see that...that smug, pompous _fuck_ touching you and talking down to you and I never wanted to kill someone more than in that one moment. I know it sounds insanely possessive because we aren't even together, but then you told me about how you wanted someone to love you for _you_ and I decided that I would do anything to make sure nobody could take that dream from you."

Shiki wasn't sure if he was saying this for her benefit or his at this point. This felt oddly cathartic, to just put everything out there. Granted, he already knew that this was going to end in nothing but disaster but he could at least savor the ride _before_ the inevitable trainwreck that this declaration of his feelings was going to become.

And in a way he was enjoying the completely shocked face Rias had as he poured everything out. The wide blue eyes and cheeks that were slowly but surely approaching the same shade of red as her hair. Did she have to look so damn beautiful? Of course she did, she looked like that all the time. He just wished she could have been less so, at least this once. Would have made things a whole lot easier.

"So there it is. You want me to say it again? You want me to open up that door and tell everyone in there, "Hey, I'm in love with Rias Gremory!", is that it? Because if it is-"

"L-Love?!"

'…Oh dear Satan, please tell me I did not just use that word.'

Catharsis gone, back to panicking now.

No, _not_ back to panicking.

To _hell_ with panicking.

Did he not face down his own self-made execution for this girl? Did he not go into battle with the resolve that even if he died it would be fine, so long as he won her the freedom she deserved? Did he not bear an incredible amount of pain in that fight, very nearly burning himself out? If he could do all that then why couldn't he grow a damn spine, man up and tell her exactly how he felt? No BS, no jokes, just flat-out tell her.

But "love" was such a bigger step than "like", wasn't it? Love was wanting to be around that person all the time. Love was looking forward to seeing them and having that be the reason you get out of bed. Love was that person's smile lighting up your day and making all the crap you dealt with before feel worth it. Love was…

He wondered when he became such a damn sap for this kind of stuff. Meeting Rias Gremory, he swore she put some kind of curse on him that day, one that made him take a leave of his senses. It was the only rational explanation.

"Yeah, that's right. I love Rias Gremory." He took a step towards Rias, who was still shocked stiff. "No, I love _Rias._ Just _Rias._ I'm not asking for any kind of answer back and I sure as hell don't want you to feel like you owe me anything because of the whole thing with Riser. I just-"

He never got to finish what he was saying as Rias' hand quickly reached out and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him down. Her soft lips pressed against his rougher ones and for the second time that week it felt like his brain exploded, though this time it wasn't accompanied by overwhelming pain. It only lasted a few seconds until Rias pulled away but those few seconds were a lifetime to him.

He _really_ needed to get over all this sappy, emotional crap. If he wasn't careful he was going to start singing love songs to this girl.

"You talk too much," the King said with a smile, the hand that wasn't gripping his tie coming up to caress his face.

"I tend to keep doing that until someone tells me to shut up. No one ever does so I just keep going and the hole I dig just gets deeper," he joked.

He was half tempted to ask her if she was sure this is what she wanted. He felt she could do so, so much better than him for a hundred thousand different reasons. And maybe when his brain was properly functioning, he would ask. Or he'd do the smart thing, keep his mouth shut for once and actually let things play out. He'd figure it out later. For right now though…

"Can we do that again?"

"Geez, my adorable Pawn's become so greedy. I think I've spoiled you too much."

He leaned down, still beaming.

"Spoil me some more."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And _done._ Now, some people might say their relationship is progressing too fast (at least in comparison to canon and Rias' relationship with Issei) and I would _strongly_ disagree for two reasons.**

 **One, the only reason canon relationships didn't progress into anything romantic for something like 10 volumes is because Issei had the whole "traumatized by Raynare" thing going on. Shiki doesn't have that (or at least, not in the same way). Granted, he's got other hangups and personal insecurities but those can be worked through so much easier compared to the first girl that's ever shown interest in you turning out to be a complete murderous, manipulative bitch who kills you on the first date.**

 **Two, I think I've established that he's had feelings for her for a while now, before this story even started. It obviously wasn't love from the very start but since she reincarnated Shiki he's fought for her, bled for her, nearly died for her and everything in between. He (mistakenly) blurted out his feelings and at this point, he's just reached the stage of "Fuck it, let's just go all in and see what happens" even if he's expecting the worst outcome. Rias wanted someone to love her for her and here comes this idiot that nearly (and almost literally) burnt his brains out for her sake and then admits that he's always had a thing for her, he just never said it.**

 **So, yeah, that's that. I could agonize over doing things differently and whatnot but I'm happy with this and the chapter as a whole. I accomplished pretty much everything I wanted to do with this arc as a whole: deepen Rias' and Shiki's relationship, further Shiki's relationship with the Peerage as a whole, establish his power (it's making things go boom, in case you hadn't noticed), and go against the canon grain.**

 **Now, as for updates. I'm thinking of moving to a weekly/bi-weekly schedule. Maybe even monthly. Since I started writing this story I haven't actually _stopped_ _._ Just one update after another, firing on all cylinders. It gets kinda exhausting, you know? I figure not just for me, but the readers as well. Keeping up with a story that updates almost every day/every other day, I know I'd be tired. I haven't had any time for my other hobbies! All I can say for certain is that I'll try to get a chapter out once a month. We're starting the whole Holy Sword arc soon and damn do I have some plans for that.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think I can improve upon, all that good stuff. Caio and see you (relatively) soon.**


	13. Just Devils hanging out

"Come on, Prince! It could totally work!" Shiki all but pleaded. "We do our whole combo attack thing, the swords shoot out of the ground, right? But then, _but then_ , the swords explode! Come on, how cool is that?"

"Shiki, we would be in the middle of the blast. You do realize that, no?"

"Look, I'm not saying I've worked out all the finer details, alright? What I _am_ saying is _exploding swords._ "

"How would you even go about making them explode? Have you finished perfecting that "Detonation" technique of yours?"

"Hey, you remembered the name! It sounds so much cooler when someone else says. Also, not even close and even if it was it's not suited for this kind of job. I'd have to go and tap every sword individually, then trigger the explosion. Too much time and too much demonic power. Anyway, that's not the point. You know how people typically tend to have an element they work best with? Stuff that they just pick up faster than normal?" Kiba nodded. "Okay, well, mine is Explosion."

A moment of dead silence.

"...That's not an element," Koneko spoke softly, finally saying something since the conversation started.

Shiki turned to the Rook with a blank look."You know, I almost forgot you were here for a second. Anyways, says who? Even if it's not, I'll just make it one then."

Koneko just went back to reading her book as Kiba shook his head in mirth. His comrade was so strange. Ever since he discovered how to make a blast with his demonic power he had been non-stop with trying to work an explosion into everything. Granted, he couldn't say it hadn't paid off. That attack of his at the end of the Rating Game with Phenex was a spectacle in and of itself.

"Say I were to agree..."

"Really? Really really?"

"...with this," he continued, noting with amusement that Shiki's eyes lit up at the word "agree", "we have nowhere to put any of this into practice. Physical training is one thing but I don't think Buchou will be pleased if the town starts getting reports of bombs going off."

Shiki frowned. Yeah, that would probably cause him some trouble, wouldn't it? Not the enjoyable kind either. What a pain.

" _Fine,_ but this conversation isn't over. The second we get a training ground where we can do whatever the hell we want, we're trying this. You owe me that much." Kiba nodded and that was good enough for Shiki to finally drop the topic.

"Sooo… Do either of you ever do anything for fun?" Both of his allies looked at him quizzically, though with Koneko it was a lot more muted. "I mean, we don't really hang out, do we? I think this is the first time we've actually done something together outside of club stuff."

The three were in Shiki's room after Rias had given everyone in the club the next couple of days off from fulfilling contracts. She mentioned something about having to go to the Underworld and the Gremory family being in talks with the Phenex over a recent issue unrelated to Riser. All he knew was if she came back with another marriage contract he was going to be irritated. He only _just_ got the feeling back into his arm a few days ago.

The Pawn had decided that, despite calling them his friends, he hadn't really done much talking with them outside of "work" and sought to change that. Of course, in typical Shiki fashion, he just grabbed them both and dragged them to his house without any real plan of action on what to do there. Both of his parents were out, thankfully. He didn't need his mother cracking jokes about how he was bringing a third girl upstairs, and Satan only knows what she'd say if she saw Kiba too.

"Training, mostly."

Shiki just looked at Kiba. "How is that fun? How is that fun to you?"

"Don't you have fun blowing things up?"

"That's a hobby. It just also functions as training. Pick something else, we've already established that we can't train properly and we're supposed to be relaxing today."

"What about-"

"And if it has _anything_ to do with swords, I'm gonna hit you. _Twice._ After that last spar, I am _so_ done with swords. Forever."

"...I like to cook?"

Shiki looked at the blonde Knight blankly. Cooking? That wasn't going to work at all.

"Yeah, I can't do anything with that. I'm not allowed to cook anymore." Shiki said, that last sentence more under his breath, before clearing his throat. "Koneko, you're up. You pick something."

"You're not _allowed?_ " Kiba asked in confusion, not letting the matter die.

Shiki looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, see, funny story. After the fourth time in a row that I gave myself food poisoning, I was told to never step foot in a kitchen with the intent of cooking ever again, both by my parents and by hospital staff." He caught Kiba's smile widening just a fraction. He could even see Koneko's lips turning slightly upward. "Laugh and I'll be explaining to Rias when she comes back why Asia had to heal you two from a comatose state."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Do I look like I'm an idiot? I know _how_ to cook. It's not that difficult, you just follow the instructions!" Shiki felt his cheeks redden. "It's just that whatever I make becomes poison." He gained a contemplative look at that. "Hmm. Poison. I wonder if I could make _actual_ poison. Increase the properties of it with Boosted Gear..."

"Shiki-senpai has that dangerous look in his eyes again."

The small girl wasn't wrong. His eyes were beginning to take on the same gleam they had when he talked about, or caused, an explosion.

"Why don't we just go downstairs and give cooking a try?" Kiba said with a bit of worry. He could handle his ally's (excessive) fascination with explosions but poison on top of that was too much. Best to do something to take his mind off it now before his interest could go too far.

"Fine." He got off the bed as Kiba stood up from his seat on the floor. Koneko lazily got off the chair at his desk, deciding she wanted to see this. "Fair warning, you're going to regret this and I will not be held responsible for what comes after." With those dire words, the trio left the room to venture downstairs.

Kiba chuckled. Surely he was just exaggerating for comedy's sake. No one could actually be that bad at cooking that they unintentionally made themselves ill four consecutive times, right?

* * *

"Should we check on him?" Koneko just nodded. Shiki got up and banged on his bathroom door. "Oi, Prince! You dead? Do you want me to call poison control? Or Asia?" That actually made him stop and wonder. How would Twilight Healing interact with someone that was poisoned? Something to think about for the future, he supposed.

"I'm fi-", followed by the sounds of retching. Shiki figured he was going for "I'm fine." before the blonde had to dump the contents of his stomach into the toilet again. He'd been at it for the past couple of minutes now. The Pawn shrugged. He gave him a warning that this would happen. Let Kiba take it as a lesson, both to listen to him and that he wasn't bluffing when he talked about his cooking skill.

He turned back to Koneko, who was now sitting on his bed and staring at him. "You wanna play some video games?"

"...k."

Shiki smirked.

 _Finally,_ some common ground.

* * *

Shiki stifled a laugh as he watched Asia miss another slow pitch. Baseball really just did not agree with her in the slightest. Speaking of which…

"Oi, remind me why we're here again?" he asked, looking at the Queen sitting next to him on a bench as Asia, Kiba, and Koneko were in the batting cages.

"Kuoh Academy's baseball tournament is coming up soon, Buchou asked me to make sure we practiced before she returned."

"You know, I would say that we have an advantage given the fact that we're Devils playing against humans, but..." He glanced again at the cages. Asia was, and this was the kindest way he could put it, hopeless. Kiba, he just didn't seem to be all there at the moment, off in his own world and swinging the bat sometimes several moments after the pitch had gone by. Koneko was actually the best of the three, hitting home run after home run. At the very least they had one ringer on their team, he thought with a smirk.

"It won't just be humans." Shiki raised an eyebrow. "The Student Council is also comprised of Devils." Huh. Well wasn't that just something. If the Student Council was filled with Devils then that meant, assuming the entire club was a Peerage just like the ORC, the King was…

"Shitori?"

"Sitri, actually. Sona Sitri."

He gave a whistle. Another of the 72 Pillars, he hadn't seen that coming. Shitori Souna was actually Sona Sitri. Fancy.

"Well," he turned his gaze from his three friends back to Akeno, "in my non-professional, "haven't played baseball since elementary school" opinion, I think unless you, Koneko, and Rias carry this entire team, if we play against anybody that knows what they're doing we're going to get slaughtered."

"That bad?"

"Akeno. Asia literally just tripped over her own two feet trying to swing the bat," he said, holding back a snort when he saw the act out of the corner of his eye. "Kiba, he's still standing but he's hit the ball maybe once in the past twenty minutes. Koneko's pretty good, I'll give her that. Meanwhile, I have the baseball experience of a literal child. Unless you and Rias are savants at this game, we're pretty much screwed."

Akeno sighed dramatically. "A shame. Buchou really wanted to win. She's the competitive type, you know."

Rias wanted to win?

...Dammit.

"That's not fair. Now I actually have to try," he complained. He knew that Akeno knew the easiest way to get him to put in the effort for something he considered unwinnable was to bring up Rias' desire to win. "Are we allowed to cheat?"

"Shiki-kun, you're not blowing up the enemy teams." He opened his mouth to retort. " _Or_ their supplies so that they can't play." And promptly sighed in frustration before snatching up a bottle of water to drink from. Damn killjoys. "Our hopes of winning aside, I'm curious. How is your relationship with Buchou?"

Shiki beat his chest forcefully, trying to stop himself from choking, only stopping when he swallowed the last of the water. He glared at the girl for taking him by surprise with such a blunt question.

"Should I take your reaction as a good or bad sign?"

His glare intensified. Damn sadist, asking him a question like that right when he was taking a drink. He knew, he just _knew,_ she asked it then because it'd make him choke. He set the water bottle down forcefully before answering.

"My _relationship_ with Rias is..." He pondered for a moment. They hadn't really had a moment alone with one another since the party celebrating her victory over Riser. In about a day after they had returned from the Underworld she had gone back to take care of something. Because of that, neither of them were able to actually talk much, if at all, about what their relationship was or where it would go. She _did_ kiss him that night so he at least felt things were heading in a good direction but other than that he was clueless.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Akeno asked, now both confused as well as amused.

"Did you become a parrot when I wasn't looking? Yes, _complicated._ " He paused. "This isn't going to be one of those "If you break her heart, I'll kill you" sort of talks, right? 'cause I don't feel comfortable having one of those when we're around so many bats. Or so few witnesses."

"No, for two reasons. One, if it was, I can assure you that you would know it." Akeno began with a smile, but Shiki could see very small sparks dancing around her fingertips, which were currently drumming against the bench. Dangerous girl. "Two, the chances of you hurting her intentionally are about as likely as you tearing out your own throat."

Huh.

That was both grim and kind of sweet, in a very Akeno way.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence?" Shiki half said, half asked as he accepted what the girl said.

"Not a problem."

"So… That sort-of touching moment aside, I don't suppose you'd be willing to give me any advice on how to approach this?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm asking- You know what? Never mind. I'll figure it out on my own."

"Ara ara, is Shiki-kun asking me for romance tips?"

" _No,_ "Shiki-kun" is most definitely not because he realized it's a bad idea. He's now asking that we change the subject."

"Well, in case you _do_ want my advice..."

"Which I don't."

"I would tell you to just continue on as you are."

Shiki looked at her in disbelief. "Really? Just as I am? Me? You sure you don't have me confused with someone else?" He fired off question after question, forgetting entirely that he had changed his mind on asking for help to begin with.

"It's going quite well for you, is it not?"

He almost agreed but paused before he could open his mouth. How would Akeno know that it was "going well"? Hell, where did this conversation even come from, to begin with? It was so out of the blue, and it lacked the usual playful teasing sort of tone he'd expect from Akeno messing with him. Meaning…

"Did she tell you after the fact or did you see us?"

"Tell me? See? I'm afraid don't know what you mean." Akeno smile widened. He knew that look. "Though, if there _was_ something you wanted to keep secret for whatever reason, you may want to reconsider the location of your actions. A balcony under a starlit sky is quite romantic but does little for privacy."

"Translated from Akeno-speak to normal people words, that means you saw us kissing."

Akeno just giggled as Shiki put his head into hands and groaned. How many more people knew? Why the hell did they have to do that on a balcony? Damn teenage hormones and acts of passion. And damn doors with glass panels too.

"If it helps, she does like you."

He looked at her in annoyance. "No, really? I hadn't figured _that_ out. I'm a bit dense and new to this whole "relationship" thing but I'm not a complete damn moron. I think if someone kisses me on the lips that's a pretty sure sign they like me. What do you take me for?" He paused. "Don't answer that."

"Oh? So that's all you need to know that someone's interested?" Akeno stood up before standing in front of him. She leaned over, her face moving closer to the still sitting Shiki's.

"A-Akeno? What are you doing?" Shiki asked nervously, frozen in place. She was getting too close! Her lips were getting dangerously close to his. Any closer and they'd be...

"Just grabbing a bat~," the girl said cheerfully, grabbing said bat from one of the supply boxes sitting behind the bench before standing with her back straight once more and walking off to one of the empty batting cages.

The boy just sat there, blinking owlishly as he watched the Queen take a few practice swings.

What the actual hell just happened?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sort-of filler chapter of bonding and messing around. Next chapter will be the proper beginning of the Holy Sword arc, I just wanted to write something where everyone goofs off before serious things start happening. And yes, Rias' absence and aforementioned meeting in the Underworld between the Gremory and Phenex will have relevance, it's just happening a bit later.**

 **Side note, but if you could check out a friend of mine's story, Emperor of Red, it would mean a lot to him. I've been helping him out with it but he's not very confident in his writing.** **s/12891730/1/Emperor-of-Red**

 **Other than that, read and review as you please and have a nice day!**


End file.
